Decoy Dilemma
by Lenouche
Summary: TRADUCTION de Cheryl Dyson. L'Auror Potter et le conseiller Malfoy retournent à Poudlard pour protéger leurs enfants d'un homme qui leur a juré vengeance. Bien sûr, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

Auteur : Cheryl Dyson

Statut de la fiction originale : Terminée, 8 chapitres.

Couple : HPDM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est de Cheryl Dyson. On a du talent pour écrire ou on en a pas. Bah moi j'en ai pas :D

Note : Première fanfiction, première traduction, soyez indulgents :D J'espère que le passage de l'anglais au français ne sera pas trop nul ou approximatif. Je tiens à préciser aussi que je garde les noms et prénoms anglais des personnages.

Chapitre 1

Harry entra dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie et fut surpris de voir que Draco Malfoy était déjà présent.. La vue de ce dernier fit faire un curieux bond à son estomac, sans surprise, puisque la présence de Malfoy dans sa vie agissait, en général, comme un signe avant-coureur de problèmes.

Il repoussa cette idée irrationnelle et essaya de sourire au Ministre, ignorant Malfoy comme il en avait pris l'habitude, à moins qu'il ne puisse faire autrement à cause de l'étiquette ou de son travail.

« Madame la Ministre » salua poliment Harry, un questionnement dans la voix.

Cho avait l'air sombre, ce qui ne faisait rien pour calmer les nerfs d'Harry.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, Harry. J'ai des nouvelles qui pourraient vous affecter tous les deux, toi et Draco. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Il savait que c'était sérieux pour que Cho utilise leurs prénoms. Elle faisait toujours référence à eux en tant qu'Auror Potter et Conseiller Malfoy quand ils étaient dans les locaux du Ministère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Alcott Nott s'est échappé. »

Harry émit un souffle de surprise et jeta un autre regard à Malfoy, dont le visage reflétait le même étonnement qu'Harry, juste un instant, avant de remettre en place son habituel masque de froideur.

« Comment ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Pendant son transport à Azkaban. Il y avait de l'orage. Nous ne savons toujours pas s'il a été provoqué par la magie ou s'ils ont simplement profité du mauvais temps. Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons perdu deux Aurors dans l'attaque. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry d'un air hébété, sentant la nausée arriver. _Nott. Merde_.

« Blewitt et Montague. »

Harry tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas Blewitt, mais il savait que l'homme avait deux enfants, pas beaucoup plus âgés que Lily. Et Montague était un excellent Auror.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des leaders ? » questionna Malfoy, comme s'il était qualifié pour mener l'enquête. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un procureur pour le Département de l'Application de la Loi Magique, censé aider à mettre en prison les criminels que Harry et les autres Aurors capturaient et amenaient devant le Magenmagot. Cependant, c'était une bonne question.

« Non. Il a pris la baguette de Blewitt et il a transplané. Nous ne savons pas... »

Cho fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Ministre Chang, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais ceci vient juste d'arriver par hibou et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être important.

Harry avait envie d'arracher le message des mains de la secrétaire mais il patienta jusqu'à ce que Cho le lise et le tende vers lui. Le message était court mais effrayant.

_**Potter et Malfoy,**_

_**Préparez-vous à faire intimement connaissance avec l'angoisse.**_

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Harry le donna silencieusement à Malfoy, dont le visage pâlit encore plus que ce qu'Harry avait cru possible.

« Bien sûr, nous allons affecter... » La voix de Cho fut coupée par celle de Malfoy.

« Il va s'en prendre aux enfants. »

Harry le fixa, les yeux plissés. « Quoi ? »

« Préparez-vous à faire connaissance avec _l'angoisse_, Potter. Qu'est ce qui a causé de l'angoisse à Nott, récemment? »

Le sang de Harry se glaça.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« Son fils. Il nous accuse, il veut une revanche, et maintenant il est libre. »

Malfoy laissa tomber le message sur le bureau de Cho, se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je retire Scorpius de Poudlard. Je vais poser une demande de congé avant de partir, Madame la Ministre. Bonne Journée. »

Malfoy avait atteint la porte avant qu'Harry puisse l'arrêter. Néanmoins il essaya, courant dans le couloir, attrapant la robe de Malfoy au niveau de la couture de l'épaule. Il l'agrippa fermement et continua jusqu'à ce que Malfoy s'arrête et le regarde d'un air méprisant.

« Pourquoi ? Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre.»

Malfoy ricana.

« Si tu crois ça, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. »

Malfoy tira sur le tissu, le libérant des mains d'Harry, ajusta sa robe, se préparant manifestement à partir. Cho Chang l'arrêta.

« Conseiller Malfoy, Auror Potter, je vous demande de revenir dans mon bureau et de vous y asseoir. J'ai une idée qui pourrait bien tous nous aider. »

xx*x*xx

« Une équipe d'Aurors a été envoyée à Poudlard. Je voudrais juste… Je me sentirais mieux si Lily était avec toi, » dit Harry à travers les flammes.

Le visage de Ginny était déformé par la préoccupation, mais pas par la colère que Harry avait redouté.

« Albus devrait venir aussi. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je vais essayer de le persuader mais tu sais comment il est. »

Albus pourrait écrire un manuel sur Comment être le parfait petit têtu. Quand il avait dix ans, toute la famille était partie en vacances en Irlande, et Albus avait véhément protesté. Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de faire des achats sur un marché bondé à Dublin, Albus avait disparu. Après des heures de recherches frénétiques, Harry l'avait localisé à la maison, chez eux, sain, sauf et impénitent.

Harry préférait garder Albus près de lui plutôt que de s'inquiéter en l'imaginant se lancer dans une crise insouciante d'indépendance, même s'il avait dix-sept ans maintenant et qu'il était relativement mature.

« Oui je sais comment est Albus. Nous sommes en... »

« Ne me le dis pas ! » coupa Harry rapidement. « C'est mieux que je ne le sache pas, au cas où … Enfin, juste au cas où. Je t'enverrai un autre Patronus si j'ai besoin de te joindre, sinon, appelle Poudlard par Poudre de Cheminette à dix huit heures et - »

« Dix huit heures Harry? » demanda-t-elle de manière insistante.

Harry rougit. Il avait oublié combien elle détestait « cette Merde du Ministère » qui incluait tout ce qui concernait son travail au moment où ils se séparaient.

« Euh, six heures, je veux dire » il se corrigea. « Comment va Neville? »

Son visage s'illumina et il sourit, amusé, reconnaissant que c'était toujours un plaisir de la voir heureuse malgré tout. Il l'aimait toujours après tout, mais pas dans le sens où chacun d'eux avait besoin.

« Nev va bien. Il a trouvé trois nouvelles espèces depuis que nous sommes ici. Il est tellement excité tu le verras. » Elle toussa et ajouta « Enfin, je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. »

« Merci Gin. Avec un peu de chance ça se calmera rapidement. »

Ginny acquiesça. « Salut Harry. On se parlera à dix-huit heures. » Elle fronça le nez à son attention, puis coupa la connexion.

« Elle semble bien le prendre » commenta Malfoy par derrière, et Harry se retourna brusquement.

Il n'avait pas entendu l'idiot entrer. Il allait faire un commentaire cinglant sur le fait que les conversations étaient censées être privées, mais il se ravisa. Commencer un match de cris et d'injures avec Malfoy ne serait pas salutaire pour eux, particulièrement si le plan de Cho devait être mis en œuvre.

« Oui, elle est super » dit-il à la place. « Comment …? » Il s'interrompit, incapable de se rappeler du nom de la femme de Malfoy. Il se souvenait que ça commençait par un A. Aurore ? Amelia ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas important. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry se leva et épousseta ses genoux avant de s'emparer d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette sur le rebord de la cheminée. « Ouais, allons-y. »

Il jeta la Poudre dans les flammes, fit un pas dans la braise et cria « Poudlard! »

Il trébucha et faillit tomber avant de se redresser. Il ne comprendrait jamais les nuances de l'élégance des voyages par le Réseaux de Cheminette même s'il vivait jusqu'à 150 ans, pas comme Malfoy qui sortait de l'âtre comme s'il entrait par une porte normale, le Diable l'emporte.

Minerva MacGonagall se tenait derrière son bureau, l'air aussi sévère que d'habitude, mais ses traits se firent plus doux lorsqu'elle vit Harry. « Bonjour Harry. Draco, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, même si j'aurais souhaité que les circonstances ne soient pas si sinistres. »

Harry hocha la tête mais porta son attention sur Albus qui se tenait près de Scorpius Malfoy. Albus avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'étant fait prendre en train de mettre le feu à la classe de Potions. Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent et il se demanda ce que son fils avait fait qui pourrait justifier une telle réaction. Il supposa qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard.

Scorpius était pâle au point d'avoir un teint de cendre. En réalité il vacillait contre Albus depuis un moment, et Albus attrapa le bord de sa manche pour le stabiliser. Les garçons échangèrent un regard et Harry cligna des yeux de surprise avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient amis, et depuis des années. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment habitué à l'idée.

En vert Serpentard, Scorpius ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Draco quand il avait dix-sept ans, sauf qu'il n'était pas aussi fin et pointu du visage. Draco avait vécu avec l'angoisse de Voldemort et de la guerre, à l'époque, ce qui l'avait rendu squelettique avec un visage résolument maladif. Bien sûr il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ça maintenant, nota Harry, jetant un regard oblique à Malfoy. Il semblait calme, serein, professionnel, et résolument, eh bien … beau, si Harry devait être honnête.

Malfoy surpris son regard et ses yeux gris se plissèrent. Harry détourna les yeux. Malfoy était toujours un idiot bien sûr, cette partie-là n'avait pas beaucoup changée.

« Pourquoi ..? » Albus s'éclaircit la voix et recommença « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Papa ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui Albus, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles qui vont t'affecter toi et … Scorpius. »

Albus fit un pas pour se rapprocher de Scorpius comme pour le protéger et il leva le menton en signe de défi. Harry le fixa avec perplexité.

« Par Pitié Potter, ne les effraie pas. Les garçons, un dangereux criminel s'est échappé et a juré de se venger de nous deux. Nous.. Potter et moi... Et le Ministre, pensons que Poudlard n'est peut-être pas le lieu le plus sûr pour vous. Mes excuses, Madame la directrice. »

MacGonagall hocha la tête. « Compréhensible, M. Malfoy. »

« De toutes façons, dit Harry, nous avons décidé de t'envoyer toi et Scorpius au Square Grimmauld, jusqu'à ce que ce soit arrangé. À moins que tu ne préfères aller avec ta mère, Albus ? Nous lui envoyons déjà Lily, et elle est plus que disposée à t'avoir avec elle. »

Il regarda MacGonagall d'un air interrogateur.

« Lily rassemble ses affaires et sera là dans peu de temps » répondit MacGonagall. « Elle est accompagnée par l'Auror Thomas. »

Harry acquiesça, soulagé. Dean prendrait soin de Lily.

« Attends, tu veux que moi _et Scorpius_ on aille au square Grimmauld ? Pour faire quoi ? »

« Eh bien pour y rester bien sûr. Nous l'avons placé sous le Charme Fidelitas et la maison est Incartable, vous serez donc en sécurité aussi longtemps que vous ne la quitterez pas. Cho a accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret. Le séjour ne devrait pas être trop prolongé puisque le Département des Aurors en entier recherche le coupable. »

Albus et Scorpius échangèrent un regard qui semblait exprimer beaucoup de choses, même si aucun mot n'était prononcé. Albus se tourna vers Harry et un sourire illumina ses traits. Le fils d'Harry était passé de quelqu'un ayant la tête d'un prisonnier condamné à quelqu'un qui agissait comme si on avait annoncé Noël avant l'heure. Le regard d'Harry se fit perçant.

« Vos devoirs vous seront envoyés tous les jours » prévint Harry. « Et toutes les leçons pratiques seront enseignées par Hermione. Elle a accepté de veiller sur vous, tout comme George. »

L'expression de totale félicité d'Albus ne changea pas. Cela rendit Harry suspicieux. Albus avait peut-être été envoyé à Serdaigle mais n'en semblait pas moins extrêmement Serpentard à certains moments, sûrement aidé par son amitié avec Scorpius Malfoy.

« Génial ! » dit Albus. « Fabuleux ! C'est parfait n'est-ce pas Scorpius ? »

Heureusement Scorpius avait l'air moins enthousiaste.

« Ne vont-ils pas remarquer notre absence ? Et pour ce qui est du Quidditch ?

Le visage d'Albus s'affaissa : « Oh mon Dieu, le Quidditch ! J'avais oublié ! »

Scorpius lui lança un regard dédaigneux, comme si oublier le Quidditch était un délit passible de prison.

« Tu nous laisses nous occuper de ça. Va empaqueter tes affaires. Enfin, quelques-unes de tes affaires. Et assures toi que tes camarades ne remarquent pas que tu pars. On essaye de garder ça secret. »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils vont remarquer qu'on est partis, demain matin. »

Harry sourit : « Non, ils ne remarqueront pas. »

Scorpius haleta et Albus explosa : « Du _Polynectar_ ? Oh non, tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre être moi ! »

Deux regards emplis d'horreur passèrent d'Harry à Draco, et réciproquement.

« D'une façon de parler, » dit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas révéler la vraie solution, mais heureusement le Polynectar ne devrait pas être utilisé. Le Département des Mystères avait trouvé une solution plus permanente, que le Ministère avait gardé secrète pendant des années.

Scorpius se pencha et siffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'Albus. Albus rougit puis se retourna et se saisit du bras de Scorpius.

« Excusez-nous un moment » dit Albus vivement, puis il traina Scorpius à travers la salle jusqu'à un endroit aussi éloigné que possible des autres. Là, les deux garçons s'engagèrent dans une conversation à voix basse qui exigeait qu'Albus agite les bras, alors que Scorpius croisait les siens, ressemblant beaucoup à son père. Scorpius secoua la tête plusieurs fois, et Albus lançait à l'occasion des regards inquiets dans leur direction, mais il semblait essayer de convaincre Scorpius de suivre le plan, Harry les laissa donc seuls.

« De quoi crois-tu qu'ils parlent ? » demanda sèchement Malfoy.

Harry haussa les épaules : « Scorpius semble contrarié de manquer le Quidditch. »

« C'est l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Bien sûr qu'il est contrarié. »

« Albus est poursuiveur, mais il n'a jamais pris le Quidditch aussi sérieusement que James. »

Harry avait déjà contacté James au sujet de la situation avec Nott. James n'avais pas été ravi de quitter son travail à la boutique de George jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise qu'ils l'envoyaient en Roumanie, pour rester avec Charlie et Teddy. Apparemment, l'attrait que travailler avec les dragons présentait était tellement important que James était disposé à laisser tomber son boulot consistant à jouer avec des substances potentiellement dangereuses à la boutique. Au moins pour un temps. Et Harry faisait confiance à Charlie pour le protéger, même de quelqu'un aussi dangereux que Nott.

Lily monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle avec fracas pour finalement se jeter dans les bras de Harry.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle.

Harry sourit et la fit tournoyer, bien qu'il devienne trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et que son dos proteste avec un élancement qu'il pourrait certainement avoir le loisir ressentir plus tard. Dean Thomas fit un signe du pouce à Harry en entrant dans la salle, plus posément, derrière Lily.

Harry la reposa et elle demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dean dit que je dois rester avec Maman. Elle est où cette fois ? Je m'en moque, bien sûr, parce ce que la Métamorphose, ça craint - »

Albus rit, attirant l'attention de Lily.

« Lily, » prévint Harry.

Elle fronça le nez. « Désolée, Madame la Directrice, » dit elle sans même regarder MacGonagall. « Albus ne vient pas n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi Scorpius est ici ? Maman ne permettra sûrement pas à Albus d'emmener son... »

« Lily, pourquoi ne pas la fermer assez longtemps avant que Papa ne comprenne un foutu mot de travers ? En fait, _ferme-la_, tout court. » Les mots de Albus étaient tranchants et le regard d'avertissement qu'il lança à sa sœur fit tirer la langue à cette dernière.

Harry expliqua brièvement la situation et elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Albus.

« Tu vas aller au Square Grimmauld ? Avec Scorpius ? »

Albus fit signe que oui, toujours à couteaux tirés avec sa sœur. À la surprise d'Harry, Lily explosa de rire. Elle murmura quelque chose comme quoi Albus avait « forcément pris du Felix Felicis » et elle secoua la tête. « C'est d'accord alors. Je pars quand ? »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Lily était la plus imprévisible de la bande et il avait été plus inquiet de sa réaction. Il vérifia sa montre : « Dans une heure à peu près. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Lily acquiesça et regarda Dean, qui tenait un grand sac à dos rose. Il avait une expression peinée.

« Oui j'ai dit seulement aux personnes importantes que je partais en vacances prolongées, elles sont proprement jalouses et je vais faire acheter par Maman plein de cadeaux que je pourrai leur ramener. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas dans un horrible endroit, comme cette jungle de malheur au Pérou où elle nous avait trainés une fois. »

Lily continua à parler et Harry reporta son attention sur Albus et Scorpius, qui avaient fini leur conversation. Harry pouvait dire, d'après l'expression du visage d'Albus, qu'il avait convaincu Scorpius, ce qui le soulageait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils auraient fait si Scorpius avait refusé d'accompagner Albus. Harry n'avait pas l'impression que le Manoir Malfoy était sans danger, malgré la surveillance du Ministère et vingt minutes de dispute avec Malfoy assurant le contraire.

« Très bien, » dit Harry vivement. « Lily tu attends ta mère ici. Je vais m'occuper d'installer les garçons au Square Grimmauld. Prends soin de toi. »

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front, ressentant un élan violent d'affection. Si qui que ce soit touchait à ses enfants... eh bien il ferait en sorte que ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort paraisse merveilleux en comparaison de ce qu'il lui ferait.

« Malfoy, t'es prêt ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête et Harry fit signe à Albus. Ce dernier les rejoignit, mais lança un regard inquiet à Lily.

« Hey Lils, ne t'attires aucun ennuis. »

Elle lui fit un regard surpris et lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

« Toi aussi. Ne fais rien de répréhensible dans cette poussiéreuse, sale, et vieille maison, avec ses lits branlants. Et ses meubles. Enfin tout quoi. »

Albus le va les yeux au ciels.

« Allons y Papa d'accord ? Salut Lils. »

Harry lança un dernier regard inquiet à sa fille, attrapa le bras d'Albus, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cheminée pour aller à Square Grimmauld.

xx*x*xx

Malfoy avait froncé le nez immédiatement en arrivant dans le petit salon du Square Grimmauld, et Harry grinça intérieurement des dents quand il examina la maison en se mettant à la place de Malfoy. Il avait essayé d'entretenir l'endroit, mais la vérité était qu'il détestait y être et se rappeler les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait parmi ces murs sombres. En tant que dernière chose qui le liait à Sirius, cependant, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de s'en débarrasser.

« Ça fait... un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a utilisée » admit Harry. À l'occasion il la proposait au Ministère comme abris ou maison d'hébergement pour des amis qui ne vivaient pas en ville, mais il n'avait jamais entrepris les plus gros travaux qu'il avait provisoirement prévu pour la maison.

« De toute évidence, » dit Malfoy.

« Viens Scorpius, allons choisir nos chambres ! » dit Albus en se précipitant dans les escaliers. Après un coup de d'œil à son père, qui hocha la tête, Scorpius le suivit avec une allure plus calme.

« Essaye de ne rien toucher » lui cria Malfoy « Jusqu'à ce que ce soit désinfecté ! »

Harry se renfrogna, mais Hermione sortit de la cuisine en faisant léviter un plateau d'argent rempli de tasses en porcelaines et d'une théière fumante. Malfoy la salua d'un signe de tête poli. Lui et Hermione travaillaient ensemble fréquemment au Ministère, puisqu'ils étaient employés dans le même département. De temps en temps Hermione harcelait Harry pour qu'il « essaye de s'entendre » avec Malfoy, ce qu'il trouvait inquiétant.

« Harry cet endroit est tellement plein de poussière qu'il va me falloir une semaine juste pour transformer la pièce à vivre en pièce où l'on _peut vivre_, pas en hôtel pour les moutons de poussière. Bonjour Draco. Heureusement nous n'aurons pas à rester longtemps ici. As-tu récupéré, par le Professeur MacGonagall, les cours des garçons ? Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils soient en retard dans leurs études à cause de ces sottises. »

« Oui Hermione, » dit Harry, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Il supposa qu'il demanderait une fois revenu à Poudlard. On pouvait faire confiance à Hermione pour penser aux études pendant qu' Harry se préoccupait de l'homme qui essayait de détruire leurs vies. Harry sourit à cette pensée. C'était presque comme au bon vieux temps.

« Je suis content que tu trouves ça amusant, Potter, » dit Malfoy, d'une voix agacée tandis qu'il prenait une tasse de thé et la sirotait à petites gorgées.

Harry lui sourit d'un air méprisant et attrapa sa propre tasse. Grâce au ciel les enfants étaient dans des Maisons séparées, sinon le plan de Cho n'aurait jamais marché. Le foyer de la cheminée flamboya et Cho Chang en sorti, comme appelée par les pensées de Harry.

« Très bien, tout est en place au Ministère » dit-elle. « Ron Weasley a pris ton identité Harry et Jack Martinson a pris ta place, Draco. Avec un peu de chance, Nott va les attaquer, mais nous doutons fortement que cela arrive. Il semble vouloir se venger, donc j'espère que ce plan va le tromper. » Elle pinça les lèvres et Harry sut qu'elle se demandait s'il était sage de tendre un piège à Poudlard parmi tant d'enfants. Il n'empêche, Harry savait que c'était la meilleure chance.

« On sera prudents » lui assura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête sinistrement, au moment où Albus et Scorpius sautaient les dernières marches des escaliers.

« Hé Papa ! Oh Bonjour Ministre Chang. Vous venez nous expliquer pourquoi on fait tout ça ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Hermione vous donnera plus de détails après notre départ. On doit y retourner avant qu'ils se rendent compte que vous manquez à l'appel. Maintenant rappelez-vous, restez dans la maison. »

Albus lança un regard énigmatique à Scorpius. « Ça ne sera pas un problème. Vous prévoyez vraiment de prendre nos places ? »

« Oui, donc vous devez nous dire tout ce que vous pouvez au sujet de vos amis, votre classe, et quoi que ce soit d'autre que nous devrions savoir. »

« Avec des schémas, pour Potter. » ajouta Malfoy. Harry se retint de justesse de lui adresser un signe obscène.

Les garçons s'assirent et commencèrent à parler, parlant parfois de l'un ou l'autre. Albus dessinait vraiment des schémas, plus pour amuser Malfoy qu'autre chose.

« Et en Sortilèges, personne ne s'assoit jamais à coté de Beau Beason » dit Albus après plus d'une heure d'une impitoyable collecte d'informations.

« Pas si vous voulez conserver votre odorat. On pense que depuis qu'il est né il ne s'est jamais lavé. »

« C'est mieux pour votre sécurité. » dit Albus en hochant la tête.

« Le temps est essentiel, les garçons. Ils savent ce qu'ils auront à faire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien joindre vos mains à celles de vos pères, on va commencer. » dit Cho, et elle leva sa baguette.

Ils se relevèrent tous.

Albus grimaça et tendit ses mains. Harry les prit et s'émerveilla de voir à quel point Albus avait grandi. Ils avaient à peu près la même taille, les mêmes yeux verts et les mêmes cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Le sourire machiavélique de Albus, cependant, était du pur Ginny. Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais il lui sourit. Mon Dieu, les dernières années, quand son mariage se désintégrait, avaient été difficiles, mais Harry n'aurait rien changé de tout ça, car il avait pour résultat trois magnifiques enfants.

À coté d'eux, Scorpius joignit ses mains à Malfoy. Cho commença à lancer un sort compliqué par-dessus Albus et Harry. Le jeune garçon regardait avec fascination et semblait essayer de mémoriser ses mots. Harry se demanda s'il devrait lancer un sort d'Oubliettes sur Albus, plus tard, pour l'empêcher d'essayer le sort tout seul.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la magie l'envahir. Les Langues de Plomb avaient essayé ce sort sur maintes fois par le passé. C'était expérimental et ça n'avait jamais marché auparavant, mais Cho semblait croire qu'il y avait eu des progrès. L'air s'épaissit et sembla crépiter autour d'eux. Harry senti sa peau le picoter et devenir chaude, mais il savait que ça passerait. L'atmosphère devint étrangement bleu pendant un moment, puis tout s'éclaircit.

« Ça n'a pas marché » dit Albus.

« Oh mon Dieu, » cria Hermione « Comment avez- vous pu garder ce sort secret ? »

« Il est toujours en développement » répliqua Cho en lui lançant un regard méprisant. « Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il devrait être connu de tous, même s'il marche parfaitement ? »

Hermione encaissa la réponse, en regardant tour à tour Albus et Harry. Albus avait l'air confus. « De mon point de vue, ça marche parfaitement » dit Hermione.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé » protesta Albus.

« Si » chuchota Scorpius. « ton père est... _toi_. »

Albus lâcha les mains d'Harry et regarda Cho. « Refaisons-le dans ce cas. »

Elle leva sa baguette et Harry dit « Ceux qui sont liés par le sort ne peuvent pas voir ses effets. Mais pour ceux qui y sont extérieurs, le changement est évident. »

Cho lança le sort de nouveau et Harry vit Draco Malfoy se transformer lentement en son fils.. Albus haleta de surprise.

« Incroyable » murmura Hermione. « Combien de temps il dure ? »

« Jusqu'à l'annulation par la personne qui a lancé le sort. » répondit Cho. « Ou jusqu'à ce que je meure, bien sûr. Un simple _Finite Incantatem_ ne l'annulera pas. Nous avons travaillé dur là-dessus. Malheureusement, nous avons seulement été capables de le faire marcher avec des membres directs d'une même famille. Nous pensons que les signatures magiques ont une connexion avec les lignées parents enfants. »

« Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? »

« Le Sortilège du Changement. » Cho tapota sa baguette sur sa cuisse tandis que Harry les regardait tous un à un. « Encore une chose. » Elle sortit deux objets argentés de sa poche et en tendis un à Harry et un à Malfoy. Harry regarda le sien, curieux -c'était un bracelet fait de liens d'argent avec un espace vierge de toute inscription, qui semblait attendre d'être gravé.

Harry mit le sien sans qu'on le lui demande et Malfoy fit la même chose après un moment d'hésitation.

« Maintenant joignez vos mains » ordonna Cho

Harry tendit ses mains avec un regard de défi à Malfoy, qui lui rendit une œillade méprisante, et qui glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Harry. Ce dernier lutta pour ne pas rougir et se molesta intérieurement d'agir comme un idiot. C'était Malfoy, pour l'amour de Dieu, et_ ils ne se tenaient pas la main_, ils effectuaient un travail. »

Cho lança un autre sort qu'Harry reconnut pour l'avoir déjà utilisé avant. L'image de Malfoy vacilla, puis le personnage de Scorpius sembla se briser et tomber, laissant place au Malfoy adulte, tel qu'il avait toujours été.

« Vous vous traitez déjà l'un l'autre comme des enfants, » dit Cho avec compassion « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous voir aussi comme ça. N'enlevez pas les bracelets, puisqu'ils vous permettent de voir à travers le sortilège de l'autre. »

Harry haussa les épaules et relâcha rapidement les mains de Malfoy. Il devait reconnaître que ça aurait été étrange d'essayer de travailler -sous couverture, pas moins- avec un Draco Malfoy qui ressemblait à Scorpius.

« On devrait y aller » dit Harry. Il lança un dernier regard sévère à Albus. « Je suis sûr que tu connais déjà les règles ».

Albus grimaça d'un air las « Ne quitte pas la maison. Ne donne pas de fil à retordre à Tante Hermione, ou elle aura la permission de me changer en pomme de terre. Ne fait rien exploser. Pas de Quidditch dans la maison. Pas de matches bruyants. »

« Ou de matches silencieux, » ajouta Harry. « Pas de matches du tout. »

Albus roula des yeux. « Entendu. » Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et Harry ne put se défaire du sentiment que la plaisanterie était à son sujet, spécialement quand Albus ajouta « Amusez-vous bien à Poudlard. Ne faites rien que Scorpius et moi ne ferions pas. »

Scorpius lui donna un coup de coude assez fort pour lui soutirer un _cri_, mais Albus se contenta de rire.

« Merci Albus. Je suis sûr que nous ne le ferons pas. Malfoy ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête. « On reste en contact. Faites nous savoir le... »

« Moment où l'on apprendra quelque chose de nouveau sur Nott. Je le ferai. » finit Cho.

« Prends soin d'eux Hermione » ajouta Harry.

« Bien sûr Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Puis Malfoy et lui s'avancèrent vers la cheminée et revinrent à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

Auteur : Cheryl Dyson

Statut de la fiction originale : Terminée, 8 chapitres.

Couple : HPDM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est de Cheryl Dyson. On a du talent pour écrire ou on en a pas. Bah moi j'en ai pas :D

Note : Première fanfiction, première traduction, soyez indulgents :D J'espère que le passage de l'anglais au français ne sera pas trop nul ou approximatif. Je tiens à préciser aussi que je garde les noms et prénoms anglais des personnages.

Chapitre 2

La directrice les attendait. Elle les regarda avec curiosité, comme si elle essayait de deviner leur vraie identité.

« Hermione nous a demandé de lui envoyer les devoirs des garçons, » dit Harry.

MacGonagall se leva et s'approcha pour les observer de plus près.

« Comment puis-je savoir que c'est réellement vous et pas votre fils qui me fait une farce, M. Potter ? »

Cela prit un moment à Harry avec qu'il ne réalise qu'elle le voyait en tant qu'Albus.

« Posez moi une question dont je suis le seul à connaître la réponse. »

Elle réfléchit un moment : « Vous rappelez vous quand Dolores Umbridge a rabaissé vos notes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Harry grimaça à ce souvenir : « Vous lui avez dit que j'avais obtenu les meilleures notes aux devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal donnés par un professeur _compétent_. »

« Je suppose que ça ira. Vous pouvez trouver le chemin de vos dortoirs respectifs ou vous avez besoin qu'on vous accompagne ? »

« Je connais le chemin madame la Directrice » dit Malfoy sèchement. « Potter, essaye de te rappeler que tu est à Serdaigle. Et bonne chance pour y rentrer. »

« Très drôle » dit Harry, tandis que Malfoy descendait les escaliers. »

« M. Potter, veillez à ne pas perturber mon école. Et soyez très prudent avec mes élèves. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que Poudlard soit utilisé comme piège pour attraper des criminels. »

« Nott serait venu ici de toutes façons, Professeur, » dit Harry. « Il veut se venger. On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il ferait, s'il venait ici et se rendait compte que Albus et Scorpius ne sont plus là. Il pourrait prendre d'autres élèves en otage. Avec ce plan, il va peut être penser qu'il a réussi. »

_S'il mort à l'hameçon_, ajouta Harry pour lui même.

« Comment pouvez vous être aussi sûr qu'il va venir ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'assit et soupira.

« A cause de Théo. Vous connaissez l'histoire ? »

« Seulement ce qui était dans la Gazette du Sorcier » répondit elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour émettre un doute sur la véracité de l'information. Harry fit un pâle sourire sourire. Sa relation houleuse avec le journal n'avait pas diminué au fil des années.

« C'était une descente de routine, » expliqua Harry. « On a découvert que Nott, le père, faisait de la contrebande d'ingrédients et fabriquait des potions illégales, pour la plupart des hallucinogènes et des narcotiques. Quelques stimulant pour la libido aussi, et des produits pour effacer toute inhibition. Théo distribuait les potions dans son club de Londres. On y est allé pour les arrêter mais Alcott ne voulait pas se laisser arrêter sans rien dire. Les Aurors se sont battus. Ça a été un combat brutal. Nott et sa bande, ils savaient tous qu'être capturés signifier aller à Azkaban. »

« Et Théo a été tué, » dit MacGonagall doucement.

Harry acquiesça avec culpabilité. Théo était l'un des rares Serpentard qu'il ne détestait pas à l'école. Théo lui avait rarement rendu la vie difficile, pas comme Malfoy et ses copains.

« C'était un accident. J'ai lancé un Stupefix vers Théo, mais il l'a esquivé et le sort a touché l'armoire derrière lui. Un énorme chaudron y était en équilibre. Il est tombé du sommet de l'armoire et a frappé Théo à la tête. » Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux à ce souvenir.

« Aucun de nous n'a remarqué à quel point le chaudron l'a frappé fort. Je l'ai vu tomber et j'ai pensé qu'il était simplement inconscient, et hors de la bataille. Le temps de maîtriser les autres, il était trop tard. Le coup avait fracturé le crâne de Théo et il... perdait trop de sang. »

Harry posa ses mains sur ses tempes et commença à les masser, sentant poindre une migraine.

« J'aurais du le remarquer, » dit il. « J'aurais du vérifier. »

MacGonagall secoua la tête : « C'est très difficile de faire attention à ce genre de choses quand on est au cœur de la bataille, Harry. C'était un accident. »

« Alcott Nott ne l'a pas vu de cette manière. Il est devenu complètement fou de douleur et nous a juré vengeance. La routine quoi. » Harry essaya de sourire, mais échoua.

« Et Draco ? Il n'est pas Auror. »

Harry renifla : « Malfoy ? Non, c'est le Procureur en Chef du ministère. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Il est devenu plaideur après la guerre et il a travaillé dur pour poursuivre les anciens Mangemorts, aidé par ses parents. Très anti Voldemort, ces Malfoy. » Harry avait un ton mordant. Malgré tous les criminels qui pourrissaient en prison grâce à Malfoy, Harry pensait toujours que ce n'était rien qu'une façade. Les Malfoy avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère.

« Vous pensez que Draco n'était pas sincère quand il a choisit sa carrière ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules : « Les gens ont la mémoire courte quand on leur donne assez de Gallions. Je ne pense pas que Malfoy ait été sincère sur quoi que ce soit dans toute sa vie. »

Juste après avoir dit ça, Harry vit surgir devant ses yeux une image de Malfoy en train de pleurer dans des toilettes juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule couvert de sang, sous le sort de Harry. Plus tard encore, une image de lui blanc comme un linge et terrifié tandis qu'une professeur sans défense était suspendu au dessus la table de la salle à manger, attendant son propre assassinat. Harry grimaça intérieurement.

MacGonagall pinça ses lèvres, comme s'il elle avait deviné ses pensées et désapprouvait ses paroles. « De quelle manière Draco est-il impliqué dans l'affaire Nott ? »

« Pendant le procès, Nott m'a accusé d'avoir tué son fils. Malfoy était le procureur en charge du cas et il m'a défendu. Puisque je ne suis pas allé à Azkaban, Nott a jugé que Malfoy

ne faisait pas son travail; qu'il refusait de mettre en prison « le Grand Harry Potter. »

Les mots de Harry étaient amers, il pouvait toujours les entendre résonner dans la salle d'audience, hurlés par un Nott enragé. Harry se demandait parfois si ces paroles étaient vraies. Malfoy avait il vraiment fait de son mieux ou avait il utilisé la célébrité de Harry pour le blanchir ?

« Nott a fait vœu de se venger de nous deux. »

« Et maintenant il s'est échappé. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva. « Je suppose que je ferai mieux d'aller rencontrer les amis de Albus et d'essayer de m'intégrer. »

« Bonne chance Harry, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Au fait, vous êtes au courant de…? » elle s'interrompit.

« Au courant de ? »

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à sourire. « Ça ne fait rien. Bonne nuit, _Albus_. »

Harry sourit, lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et se dirigea vers la Tour de Serdaigle.

xx*x*xx

Harry se tenait devant la porte blanche en haut des escaliers en colimaçon, fronçant les sourcils face au heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Il avait espéré qu'il serait assez intelligent pour répondre à l'énigme et entrer, mais il avait oublié à quel point il détestait les énigmes.

_Dès que l'on prononce mon nom, je me brise._

« Albus pourquoi restes tu derrière la porte ? » demanda quelqu'un. « Ils ont changé la question ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers les escaliers et vit Rose Weasley approcher, elle ressemblait tellement à une copie miniature de Hermione que le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Il l'avait souvent vue pendant l'été bien sûr, mais la voir dans sa robe d'école, entre les murs de Poudlard, c'était complètement différent. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie le parcourir.

« Salut, Rose ! » dit il joyeusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils « Comment tu m'as appelée ? »

Harry grimaça. Il avait oublié que ses propres enfants lui avaient donné un surnom horrible. Ils ne l'avaient jamais appelée autrement. Il gloussa à la manière de Albus. « C'était juste une blague, Cogneuse ». Ce mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche. « Je cherchait juste... » Il épousseta sa robe et essaya de trouve quelque chose.

« Tu agis bizarrement. On t'as jeté un sort de Confusion ? »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion de cette excuse toute trouvée. « Non. Peut-être. Tu crois ? »

« Merde, » lâcha-t-elle, et Harry fut bouche bée de la voir utiliser un tel juron. Rose lui avait toujours paru si douce, malgré son surnom. « Espèces d'imbéciles, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter avec ces sorts ridicules ? C'était Hugo cette fois ? Ou bien Louis ? »

« Me rappelle pas » marmonna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête avec un air hautain qui faisait penser à Hermione, répondit à l'énigme -_le silence_, bien sûr- et prit la main de Harry pour l'emmener dans la Tour de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait pas été depuis leur recherche du dernier Horcruxe, la Tiare de Serdaigle. Il secoua résolument la tête à ce souvenir et demanda:

« Euh... où est mon dortoir ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne penses pas que je devrais te lancer un _Finite_ ? »

Il fit non de la tête. « Ça va aller je pense. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me souvenir de certaines choses. »

« Tu n'as pas oublié Scorpius n'est ce pas ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« D'habitude, il est collé à ton bras, donc je me demandais. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés hein ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait que Albus et Scorpius étaient amis, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient proches à ce point.

« Très bien, viens avec moi. » Elle le traîna jusqu'aux escaliers, qui ressemblaient à ceux de la Tour Gryffondor, et s'arrêta après une brève montée. « Ton dortoir est ici. J'ai des devoirs en Sortilèges, donc je te laisse t'y retrouver, mais tu peux être sûr que je vais en parler à mon frère et à notre cher cousin, donc soutiens moi. » Et sur ce, Rose s'en alla.

Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte. Un garçon avec des dreadlocks attachés à l'aide d'un bandana bleu leva les yeux de l'énorme livre ouvert sur son lit.

« Albus ? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Rose l'avait emmené dans le mauvais dortoir, puis il remarqua le gigantesque poster au dessus de l'un des lits -définitivement à Albus. Le poster montrait Tanner Kinkade, l'attrapeur blond et svelte de la nouvelle équipe des Banshees de Brighton, tenant son balai et saluant une horde de fans en admiration. Avec sa robe rouge brodée d'argent qui ondulait face à la brise, Harry se fit la réflexion que Kinkade ressemblait un peu à Malfoy, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais remarqué avant.

« Que veux tu dire ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Albus.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Scorpius ? » demanda le garçon.

« Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse de me poser cette question ? » murmura Harry alors qu'il sortait ses chaussures. Il était trop tôt pour dormir, il prévoyait donc de se familiariser avec l'emploi du temps de Albus et de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. De plus il devait regarder la carte du Maraudeur pour être sûr que Nott n'était pas déjà là.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel « Bien, ne me dis rien. » Il retourna à sa lecture.

Harry jeta ses chaussures sur le sol et les transforma avec un rapide sort informulé, se rappelant qu'une fois sorties de l'influence du Sortilège du Changement, elles apparaitraient comme ses bottes d'Auror et plus comme les baskets qu'Albus portait habituellement.

Harry s'installa contre les oreillers et déroula le parchemin qu'Albus lui avait donné. Il expliquait en détail tous les renseignements importants à savoir, comme le nom de ses camarades de chambre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, qui ne pouvait être que Jeremiah Abrams. Ils l'appelaient Jem. Il mémorisa le noms des autres occupants du dortoir, au cas où ils apparaissent plus tard, puis tira les rideaux bleus de son lit. Il lança un Sort de Silence, et sortit la Carte qu'il avait trouvée dans une cachette dans la tête de lit, comme Albus le lui avait expliqué.

À l'origine, Albus avait donné la Carte à Teddy, qui l'avait passée à James, qui l'avait léguée à Albus à son départ de Poudlard. Albus avait aussi la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui avait lui avait valu un regard sévère de la part de Harry, puisqu'il l'avait de toute évidence piquée dans l'armoire de Harry dans leur maison, sans que ce dernier soit au courant.

Harry balaya la carte des yeux et s'arrêta sur le cachot des Serpentard, où il repéra le nom de Draco Malfoy dans la salle commune, au milieu de plusieurs noms inconnus. Il les regarda pendant un moment mais personne ne bougea, il en conclut donc que Malfoy était en sécurité là bas. Une étude approfondie de la carte ne localisa Alcott Nott nulle part, il la rangea donc.

Harry sortit une petite bourse qui était dissimulée à l'intérieur de sa robe. Il l'avait magiquement agrandie en utilisant le sort de Hermione, et l'avait remplie avec des vêtements et d'autres affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Après avoir récupéré son pyjama, il sortit sa robe d'Auror, la plia soigneusement, et la rangea dans la bourse. Garder ses effets personnels cachés quand on était sous l'effet du Polynectar n'était pas une chose facile, et c'était aussi difficile avec le Sortilège de Changement. Qui que ce soit voyant un uniforme d'Auror dans les affaires d'Albus poserait des questions, et cela incluait les elfes de maison.

Harry remonta sa couverture, annula le sort de Silence et s'endormit dans le lit de Albus après une dernière pensée pour ses enfants maintenant en sécurité.

xx*x*xx

Harry était en chemin pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand il tomba sur Malfoy, ou plutôt Malfoy tomba sur lui. Un moment Harry marchait tranquillement, l'instant d'après il était plaqué contre un mur, maintenu par un bras qui lui barrait la poitrine. Harry du admettre à contre cœur qu'il était impressionné; il savait qu'il pourrait s'échapper facilement de l'emprise de Malfoy, mais il était plus fort que ce qu'il croyait.

« On doit parler Potter » grogna Malfoy.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Malfoy » répliqua Harry.

Malfoy se pencha vers lui et parla d'une voix assez basse pour que Harry soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec nos fils. Chaque gamin dans la salle commune de Serpentard m'a demandé où était Albus, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ça te semble être un comportement normal ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à un groupe d'élèves qui braquaient leur regards sur eux en soupirant.

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de me demander si on s'était disputé. Je pense que Albus et Scorpius sont plus proches que ce qu'on supposait. Pas seulement amis mais _meilleurs amis_. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent. Harry trouvait ça légèrement difficile de respirer sous la pression du bras de Malfoy. Il se demandait s'il devait le lui faire remarquer.

« Meilleurs amis, » murmura Malfoy. « Pourquoi Scorpius a-t-il gardé ça secret ? Il ne m'a jamais demandé si Albus pouvait venir au manoir. »

Harry se moqua « Tu lui reproche de ne t'avoir rien dit ? Tu m'insultes cinquante fois par jour, et ça rien qu'au Ministère ! J'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être chez toi. »

Malfoy relâcha son emprise et recula avec un air méprisant sur le visage. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, nos fils ne sont plus meilleurs amis. » il se tourna et commença à marcher dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Attends ! » Harry lui courra après et lui agrippa le bras. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ton fils ! » siffla Harry hors de lui. Albus serait terrassé si Malfoy essayait de l'éloigner de Scorpius. À en juger par les regards étranges que Harry avait reçu ce matin dans la tour de Serdaigle, Albus et Scorpius passaient plus de temps ensemble que ce qui était raisonnable.

Malfoy le fixa « Pas pour toujours, Potter. Juste pendant que nous prenons leur place. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi. »

Harry le tint plus fermement tandis que Malfoy essayait de repartir. « Bien, alors pourquoi s'est on disputé à ne plus vouloir parler l'un à l'autre ? »

Malfoy soupira bruyamment « Ton sens déplorable de la mode ? »

« Essaye de te souvenir qu'on est supposé parler d'Albus et pas de moi » grogna Harry.

« Bon ben je sais pas. En général les garçons se disputent à quel sujet ? »

Harry pensa aux fois où il s'était disputé avec Ron. Les Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ouais non, pas possible. À moins que...

« La jalousie ? Est ce que Scorpius est vraiment bon dans un domaine ? »

« La métamorphose. »

Harry se détendit, soulagé. « Parfait ! Albus est vraiment nul dans cette matière. Je suggère que toi, comme un imbécile de Malfoy, tu aies insulté les compétences de Albus en Métamorphose, et Albus t'as rendu la pareille en... »

« Étant un parfait trou du cul ? » suggéra Malfoy en haussant un sourcil blond.

Harry ricana « Tu sais tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que nous étions ici. »

« Parle pour toi Potter » l'interrompit Malfoy. Il dégagea brusquement son bras et avança d'un pas impérieux dans le couloir.

« Je ne l'aurai pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, » dit une voix familière derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vit Louis Weasley qui secouait la tête tristement. Harry fit un grand sourire. Il ne voyait pas les enfants de Bill aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, et Louis était un enfant toujours charmant. Sa tenue surprenait Harry, il oubliait souvent que le jeune homme avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

« Salut Louis ! » dit Harry.

Louis lui lança un regard perplexe. « Tu arrives à paraître aussi joyeux alors que tu viens de te disputer avec Scorpius ? On t'a jeté un sort ? »

Harry résista à son envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds du garçon. Il avait toujours trouvé que Louis était adorable, avec ses cheveux clairs et son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Tous les enfants de Bill et Fleur ressemblaient plus à Fleur qu'à Bill, mais Louis avait les yeux marrons et de légers reflets roux dans les cheveux. Il portait les cheveux longs qu'il attachait en catogan, comme son père.

« Mal... Scorpius est juste un imbécile. Il s'en remettra, » dit Harry avec aplomb. « Tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Ouais j'attends juste Hugo. Si tu vois Dominique, dis lui que je suis mort. »

Cette déclaration désarçonna Harry pendant un petit moment. Ses propres enfants s'échangeaient des répliques étranges parfois, leur entourage avait appris à s'y habituer.

« Je le ferai » dit il. Il leva sa main comme il voyait faire Albus une bonne douzaine de fois par jour. Il fit un rapide claquement de doigts, qu'il rata légèrement, et dit : « A plus, couz. »

Louis lui fit un signe de tête, l'ai absent, déjà en train de balayer le Hall du regard, probablement à la recherche de Hugo. Harry sourit tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. C'était agréable de voir que les membres de sa famille s'entendaient si bien.

Le petit déjeuner fut génial. Harry dut admettre qu'il était nostalgique de la nourriture de Poudlard. Il s'empiffra de bacon, de toasts, de haricots, de saucisses et de pommes de terres sautées, croustillantes à souhait.

« Tu sembles horriblement joyeux aujourd'hui Albus » dit Rose en lui jetant un regard qu'Harry reconnut comme le regard de désapprobation de Hermione.

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ? » demanda Harry entre deux bouchées de toast.

« A cause de Scorpius ! Tu ne peux pas te réjouir de ça ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Ses mots lui firent lever la tête vers Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentard, qui picorait sa nourriture d'un air sinistre. « Ben quoi ? Il a l'air assez malheureux pour nous deux. Pourquoi devrais je être contrarié ? »

« Albus Severus Potter ! » elle était clairement scandalisée. « Depuis quand es tu sans cœur ? Il _vit_ pour toi et tu le sais ! »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry se sentit coupable à ces mots et il regarda Malfoy une nouvelle fois. Était-ce vrai ? Scorpius était vraiment aussi proche de Albus ? Harry fronça les sourcils, examinant le beau visage de Malfoy. Qu'est ce que ça serait d'avoir un tel dévouement de la part de Malfoy ?

Malfoy sembla sentir son regard et leva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Harry tenta un sourire timide, et Malfoy cligna des yeux avec un mouvement de recul. Un rictus orna ses lèvres un moment plus tard, et Harry faillit rire tout haut. Être ami avec Malfoy était trop ridicule pour être seulement envisagée.

« Tu vas aller réconcilier avec lui ? » demanda Rose.

Harry secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. C'est son boulot. Je vais en cours ! Bye, Cogneuse ! » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la classe de Potions, curieux de savoir qui avait pris le poste de Maitre des Potions. Sur le chemin, il se cacha dans une alcôve et consulta la Carte. Toujours aucun signe de Nott.

Harry entra dans la salle de Potions, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver.

xx*x*xx

« Ne hache pas la graine, espèce d'idiot, » siffla Malfoy. « Coupe _en travers_ de la graine ! »

Harry serra la mâchoire. Il menait actuellement un combat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non il allait planter son couteau dans l'épaule de Malfoy. Ça réduirait peut être cette petite andouille au silence pendant une minute. Soit, Harry était une merde en potions, mais Malfoy devait-il rendre les choses si foutrement difficiles ? « Je déteste être ton partenaire. »

« Sentiment partagé, Potter, mais si tu fous tout en l'air et que Scorpius reçoit une mauvaise note, je viendrai personnellement te chercher par la peau du cou. »

Harry planta violemment son couteau dans une racine, imaginant que c'était un doigt de Malfoy.

« Maintenant, chers élèves, » dit le Professeur Kinder en même temps qu'elle tenait la racine en l'air pour que toute la classe puisse voir.

« Voici ce à quoi votre racine de céleri devrait ressembler. Tout le monde peut voir ? Tout le monde ? »

Sa voix nasillarde et son léger accent français étaient déconcertant et Harry la regardait avec perplexité chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Sa méthode d'enseignement était plus proche de celle d'un cours de cuisine Moldue que le système « Apprenez-par-vous-même » employé par Snape pendant les années de Harry.

« Donne moi ça, » grogna Malfoy, et il enroula son bras autour de celui de Harry pour lui arracher le couteau des mains. Cependant Harry refusait de lâcher prise, et ils firent une mini lutte pour savoir qui aurait le couteau.

« Laisse tomber, » dit Harry.

« Tu le fais de la mauvaise manière » l'interrompit Malfoy.

« Selon toi, tout ce que je fais est mauvais. »

Malheureusement, Harry siffla son commentaire dans un moment où les conversations s'étaient tues, et il se rendit compte du soudain silence qui régnait.

« T'as encore du chemin à faire, Potter » dit Malfoy en lui prenant le couteau.

« M. Malfoy et M. Potter, il y a un problème ? » dit le professeur Kinder.

« Non, » répondit brièvement Harry. « Aucun problème, professeur. »

« Lèche botte, » murmura Malfoy.

« Désolé de te piquer _ton_ rôle, » contra Harry à voix basse.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« C'est n'est pas rôle non plus, » répliqua Harry avec malice.

Le regard de Malfoy aurait pu faire fondre un chaudron.

« Quand tu vas ajouter la racine de céleri, assures toi de remuer six fois seulement et donnes moi un échantillon. J'espère que tu feras ça bien. »

Le Professeur Kinder leur montra un flacon rempli d'un liquide blanc brillant, et Harry regarda dubitativement leur mixture, qui était couleur crème.

« Je te déteste, Potter, » grogna Malfoy, et il versa un peu de la potion pas-tout-à-fait-blanche dans un flacon. Il la fourra dans les mains de Harry qui alla jusqu'à l'avant de la classe pour la donner au professeur.

Il espérait vraiment que Nott ferait son apparition rapidement, dans le cas contraire, il se pourrait qu'il assassine Draco Malfoy.

xx*x*xx

« C'est horrible. Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer comme ça. En fait j'ai cru que vous allier vous frapper en cours de Potions. »

« Il s'est comporté comme un foutu connard, » répliqua Harry.

Rose haleta : « Albus ! »

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas compromettre les relations d'Albus à l'école, même s'il ne comprenait pas cette amitié étrange avec Scorpius.

« Très bien » murmura-t-il. « Je vais essayer de bien m'entendre avec lui. »

« Tu vas _essayer de bien t'entendre_ avec lui ? Albus, tu _l'aimes_. »

Harry la regarda sévèrement. Il était sur le point de protester en répondant que bien qu'il apprécies Scorpius, il ne l'aimait certainement pas, mais Hugo débarqua soudainement dans la salle et se réfugia derrière Rose.

« Putain de merde, sœurette, tu dois me cacher ! Albus, tu as ta cape sous la main ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'emporter la cape partout où il allait, malgré qu'il soit allé vérifier dans la valise de Albus si elle y était bien.

« Hugo ! » réprimanda Rose. « N'es tu pas supposé être en Études des Moldus ? »

« J'étais sur le chemin pour y aller ! » explosa Hugo. « Merde, je dois vraiment travailler plus dur sur ma forme d'Animagus ! »

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça, Hugo, » dit Rose. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as l'intention de devenir Animagus, tu dois faire une demande de licence au Ministère. »

« _Wealsey_ ! » hurla quelqu'un.

Rose haleta « Flint ? Tu as fait quelque chose à _Morgan Flint_ ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? »

« C'était un accident ! » cria Hugo. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce serait _lui_ qui recevrait le sort ! Albus, si tu me sauves, je te donnerai toutes les friandises que Papa m'envoie, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Un grand garçon avec des sourcils proéminents, qui portait l'uniforme de Serpentard, entra dans la salle, les yeux flamboyants de rage et les poings serrés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement ébouriffés, comme s'il avait mis le doigt dans une prise de courant Moldue.

« Tu es mort, Weasley ! »

Harry se leva, jetant un coup d'œil au professeur Binns qui avait déjà commencé sa leçon sur Gifford Ollerton, un tueur de Géants. La leçon aurait pu être intéressante si elle avait été donnée par n'importe qui d'autre que Binns, qui débitait son cours de façon monotone, ignorant complètement l'altercation.

« Dégage de mon chemin, Potter, » grogna Flint.

« Écoute Morgan, » dit Harry sur son ton d'Auror le plus calme, en espérant qu'il s'était bien souvenu du prénom. Morgan Flint ressemblait encore plus à un Homme de Néanderthal que son père, Marcus. « Hugo ne voulait pas te euh... jouer un tour. C'était un accident. »

« Ça ne t'étais pas destiné, Morgan. » dit rapidement Hugo. « C'est partit trop tôt, vraiment. »

« Très bien, si tu ne bouges pas, je vous lancerai un sort à tous les deux. » dit Flint en sortant sa baguette.

Harry prononça son Expelliarmus avant que Flint ait eu le temps de lever sa baguette -la baguette vola à travers la pièce, frapa le mur et tomba sur le sol. Flint hurla de rage et fonça vers eux, mais Harry bondit sur le côté et lança un simple sortilège de croc-en-jambe. Flint tomba lourdement.

« Potter, espèce de bâtard ! » grogna-t-il, et il se releva avant qu'un autre sortilège ne l'envoie mordre la poussière à nouveau.

« Tu devrais arrêter, Flint. Je peux faire ça toute la journée. »

Trois sortilèges plus tard, Flint laissa finalement tomber avec un grognement. Il récupéra sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry avec colère, qui tenait la sienne, prêt à contre-attaquer.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Potter. Surveille tes arrières, Wealsey. »

Morgan Flint sortit de la salle avec un air arrogant, suivi par deux Serpentard plus jeunes qui avaient observé la scène sans intervenir.

Hugo s'effondra sur une chaise dans un soupir de soulagement exagéré. « Putain, j'ai bien cru que j'étais mort. Merci Albus. Jolis sorts, au fait. »

« Oui Albus, c'était impressionnant » ajouta Rose d'un air suspicieux.

« D'ailleurs, tu lui avais fait quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Hugo rajusta sa cravate de Gryffondor et lui fit un clin d'œil « Du Réglisse Foudroyant. Il était destiné à Bonnie Bradfield, mais Flint l'a poussée sur le côté et l'a avalé en premier. Ça lui servira de leçon. »

Rose fit un bruit de dégoût. « Sérieusement, Hugo, envoyer de la foudre à une fille n'est pas le meilleur moyen de lui demander de sortir avec toi. Tu as pensé aux fleurs ? »

Hugo fit claquer sa langue.

« Bonnie n'est pas comme les autres filles. Elle a du sang de géant, le réglisse ne l'aurait pas blessée, elle aurait trouvé ça très amusant. »

Hugo se leva et passa une main dans ses boucles rousses.

« En fait, elle riait plutôt bruyamment quand Flint s'est illuminé comme un arbre de Noël. Je penser que je vais aller la voir pour qu'elle me félicite. Excusez moi auprès de Binns s'il s'aperçoit de mon absence. »

Hugo fit un signe de tête en direction de Binns, qui n'avait pas remarqué la dispute avec Flint, l'absence d'un élève se ferait donc difficilement remarquer après ça.

« Je ne t'aiderai pas pour tes examens ! » menaça Rose tandis qu'Hugo trottinait vers la sortie.

Sa prise de note s'était interrompue, mais une fois Hugo parti, elle continua à écrire frénétiquement avec sa plume sur son parchemin.

Harry secoua la tête et prit quelques notes à l'intention de Albus, même si avec Hermine comme professeur il en apprendrait plus sur Gifford Ollerton que ce qu'il aurait jamais besoin de savoir.

Alors ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Vraiment pourri ? J'aimerai bien avoir votre avis sur ma façon de traduire, si ça vaut le coup que je traduise d'autres fics ou si je peux arreter ma courte carrière à cette unique fic.

Merci de m'avoir lue en tous cas :)

La suite la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

Auteur : Cheryl Dyson

Statut de la fiction originale : Terminée, 8 chapitres.

Couple : HPDM

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien n'est de moi, les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire est de Cheryl Dyson. On a du talent pour écrire ou on en a pas. Bah moi j'en ai pas :D

Chapitre 3

Harry vérifia la carte fréquemment pendant la journée, cherchant le moindre signe d'Alcott Nott. L'incertitude le rongeait. S'étaient ils trompés ? Nott poursuivait-il Ginny finalement ? Était-il allé jusqu'en Roumanie pour chercher James ?

Harry soupira et lança distraitement un Impervius sur une pile de parchemins, puis fit jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette. Le liquide ruissela sur les parchemins qui restèrent secs. Harry les secoua pour enlever les dernières gouttelettes d'eau.

« Excellent travail, M. Potter ! » Le Professeur Flitwick avait la même tête que vingt cinq ans plus tôt, mise à part que ses cheveux clairsemés étaient complètement blancs et semblaient avoir reçu bon nombre de sortilèges.

« Tellement impressionnant que c'en est pratiquement héroïque, » lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante depuis sa place. Harry le fixa avec mépris.

Rose lui lança un regard puis se pencha vers Harry. « Quelle que soit la raison qui fait que vous soyez tous les deux aussi en colère contre l'autre, je vous suggère de vous le dire. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère ! » protesta Harry.

« C'est presque pire ! Vous agissez comme si vous vous en fichiez ! C'est horrible. »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

Harry la regarda d'un air inquiet. « Ça va aller Rosie. »

Son visage se tordit dans une expression d'horreur. « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Albus Potter ? Personne ne m'appelle _comme ça_ à part mon père et Oncle Harry. »

Harry fit marche arrière. « Désolé Cogneuse » Il lui fit un petit sourire narquois digne d'Albus qui sembla l'apaiser.

« Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Vous vous comportez étrangement, tous les deux. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? »

« Euh... dispute ? » dit Harry se rappelant de son accord avec Malfoy. « Il m'a insulté. »

« Scorpius ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix reflétait l'incrédulité. « Scorpius t'as insulté ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, et c'était, euh... vraiment méchant. Et mesquin. »

« Scorpius t'as insulté et tu ne l'a pas immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie ? Je pense que quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort à tous les deux. Vous avez bu quelque chose d'inhabituel hier ? Mangé quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Miss Weasley ! » appela le professeur Flitwick sévèrement. « Je ne me rappelait pas que le sortilège Impervius contenait tant de syllabes ! »

Rose eu l'air confus: « Désolée Professeur. »

Elle se tourna et leva sa baguette, mais elle jeta un regard à Harry pour lui faire savoir que la conversation n'en resterait pas là. Harry fit serment de rester loin d'elle et de son esprit de Serdaigle à l'avenir. Si quelqu'un pouvait deviner le Sortilège de Changement, ce serait bien la fille de Hermione.

Harry vit que Malfoy le regardait et il lui fit un signe grossier de la main, et Malfoy répondit par une grimace. Harry trouvait qu'ils revenaient un peu trop facilement à un comportement de gamins.

Après le cours de Sortilèges, il se hâta de retourner à la tour de Serdaigle, espérant pouvoir étudier la Carte pendant un long moment, pas seulement pour vérifier si Nott était là, mais aussi pour chercher tous les endroits où les Aurors pourraient tendre un piège à Nott en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient là pour protéger Albus et Scorpius.

Au grand agacement de Harry, l'énigme avait changé.

_Quand vous êtes rassasié, vous voulez le manger. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale vous pouvez le voir avec vos yeux nus. Si vous êtes pauvre, vous le possédez. De quoi s'agit-il ?_

« Putain de merde, » jura-t-il. Il tenta de résoudre l'énigme tout seul, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être si difficile si des collégiens pouvaient le faire, mais à toutes ses propositions, le heurtoir braillait « Incorrect ! ». Sa première tentative avait été « pornographie », heureusement fausse, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

Il attendit mais aucun élève Serdaigle n'apparut pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait aller chercher de l'aide. Il descendit les escaliers avec précipitation, espérant trouver Rose ou quelqu'un d'autre portant du bleu. Il repéra un garçon au regard sévère, qui portait les couleurs de Serdaigle, mais après avoir fait deux pas vers lui, Harry s'arrêta. Serait-ce vraiment le caractère d'Albus d'aller demander de l'aide pour le mot de passe ? Et si Albus n'appréciait pas le garçon ?

Le Serdaigle lui lança un regard perplexe, Harry se retourna et continua à dévaler les escaliers. À mi-chemin entre deux étages, il eut une révélation. Malfoy devait connaître la réponse. Même si cet imbécile allait prendre son air suffisant insupportable quand Harry lui demanderait son aide, au final ce dernier serait en mesure de rentrer dans cette satanée Tour.

Il était sur le palier du troisième étage quand il entendit crier « Potter ! » en dessous de lui. Il regarda par dessus la rampe et vit Malfoy monter les marche quatre à quatre. Le blond lui lança un regard perçant et Harry réalisa qu'il était en colère. Très en colère.

Malfoy arriva jusqu'à lui, l'empoigna par le devant de sa robe et l'écrasa contre le mur, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

« Malfoy, _qu'est ce que._.. ? »

Quelques élèvent se turent, alertés par l'agitation.

« _On doit parler_ » dit Malfoy en serrant les dents. Harry déglutit, un peu inquiet, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Auror entrainé, qui avait détruit le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans la rage de Malfoy, à tel point que Harry ravala son commentaire sur la nouvelle habitude de Malfoy de le pousser contre les murs.

« Ok, » dit Harry dans un souffle.

« Pas ici. » Malfoy le relâcha et quand il desserra les poings, Harry faillit de nouveau trébucher.

« Dans le bureau de MacGonagall. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Donc, c'était sérieux. « Tu as vu… ? »

« Pas. Ici. » l'interrompit Malfoy, et il commença à monter les escaliers.

Harry soupira et le suivit, rapidement obligé de courir pour ne pas se faire distancer. Il se demandait si Malfoy avait vu Nott, ou s'il avait des informations à son sujet. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un Auror caché derrière une rangée d'armures, très mal caché. Il n'accorda à Malfoy et Harry qu'un bref regard tandis qu'ils passaient devant lui -aucun des Aurors en poste à Poudlard n'était au courant de leur stratagème.

MacGonagall leur avait donné le mot de passe de son bureau, au cas où ils aient une urgence et aient besoin d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Malfoy grimpa les escaliers en courant et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, à bout de souffle. MacGonagall était absente. Harry s'appuya sur son bureau, pantelant.

« Vous tous ! » cria Malfoy en pointant du doigt les tableaux des anciens Directeurs. « Dégagez ! » Harry nota que Dumbledore était déjà absent -peut être qu'il était allé visité Aberforth. Il manquait Snape, aussi. Peut être qu'il y avait un rassemblement de portraits ? Harry se dit qu'il demanderait à Dumbledore quand il serait de retour.

« Jamais ! » interrompit Phineas Black. « Vous êtes très impertinent, M. Malfoy »

« _Dehors !_ » hurla Malfoy. « Ou je brûle tous vos tableaux. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de le faire pour certains d'entre vous. »

La plupart d'entre eux se mirent à murmurer, mais quand Malfoy commença à roussir la peinture de Quentin Trimble, les cadres se vidèrent rapidement. Même Phineas s'en alla après un regard désapprobateur pour Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy ? » demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

« Nos fils, Potter. J'ai découvert des informations intéressantes à propos de _nos fils_. »

Harry se redressa « Que veux tu dire ? »

« J'ai trouvé pourquoi tout le monde est à ce point choqué de notre récente dispute. »

« Et c'est ? » Harry s'attendait au pire.

« Scorpius et Albus ont _une relation_, Potter. Pas une relation de 'meilleurs amis', mais quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

Harry inspira profondément, il rassemblait enfin toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Malfoy hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. « Je vois que tu as compris. »

« Ils sont...? »

« Petits amis, Potter. Apparemment ils sont amoureux et ce depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Harry contourna le bureau et s'effondra dans le fauteuil de MacGonagall. _Petits amis. Amoureux._

« Waouh. Ça explique beaucoup de chose. »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Harry le fixa « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas Potter ! » Malfoy commença à faire les cent pas, agitant frénétiquement ses bras. « Ne me dis pas que tu _acceptes _cette situation ? »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne trouve les bons mots pour contrer la colère de Malfoy. Il se décida finalement « Que nous l_'acceptions _ou non ne change rien, si ce n'est dans le fait qu'aucun de nos fils n'a jugé utile de nous prévenir. »

« Tu es surpris ? »

« Je ne suis pas surpris que Scorpius ne t'en ai pas parlé, non, mais je suis un peu choqué que Albus n'ai pas jugé bon de... »

« Pourquoi Scorpius ? » demanda Malfoy. Il avait arrêté ses gesticulations et s'avançait maintenant vers Harry.

« Eh bien, probablement parce qu'il savait que ta réaction frôlerait la crise de nerfs. »

Une palette d'émotions variées passèrent sur le visage de Malfoy, qui prit finalement une expression que Harry aurait qualifié de « supérieurement offensé ».

« Ne n'as aucune idée de quelle aurait été ma réaction. » dit Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Non c'est sûr, m'écraser contre un mur, monter les escaliers en courant et hurler c'est tout à fait normal comme comportement. »

« Je n'aurai pas fait ça si Scorpius me l'avait dit lui même. » dit Malfoy d'un ton cassant.

« Non, bien sûr, » ironisa Harry.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent. « Ne prétends pas être un père parfait ! Ton fils a clairement eu du mal à te le dire, toi aussi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un père parfait ! » rétorqua Harry. Néanmoins, ça l'avait blessé de savoir qu'Albus ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour se confier à lui. Et les autres... Les mystérieuses paroles de Lily prenaient finalement tout leur sens. Elle devait forcément être au courant. Harry se demanda si James le savait aussi.

« Peu importe, Potter. La question est _qu'est ce qu'on va faire à propos de ça ?_ »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va...? » _Oh Mon Dieu._ Harry avait enfermé Albus au Square Grimmauld avec Scorpius. Seuls, à part les visites occasionnelles de Hermione et George. Il pâlit.

« Je vois que tu as finalement ajouté tous les ingrédients, Potter, » dit Malfoy sèchement. « Merci pour ta brillante suggestion de donner champ libre à nos fils dans ta maison. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient... » Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains, mortifié à l'idée de Albus et Scorpius... faisant certaines choses.

« Nous devons y mettre un terme, » dit Malfoy d'une voix catégorique.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. « Comment tu veux qu'on fasse cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Et tu penses honnêtement que l'un d'entre eux va écouter ne serait-ce qu'un foutu mot de ce qu'on va leur dire ? Ils sont en âge de prendre leurs propres décisions. Et franchement je ne vois pas... »

Le rire de Malfoy le réduisit au silence. Harry le fixa avec incrédulité. Il se demandait si le cerveau de Malfoy ne s'était pas définitivement fait la malle. Le blond agita la main vers lui. « Laisse tomber. J'ai dit ça uniquement juger ta réaction. Une habitude tenace que j'ai acquis pendant mon parcours professionnel. »

« Très amusant. Es tu en train de me dire que tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que mon opinion compte. » Il secoua la tête alors qu'Harry ouvrait pour protester. « Oui, oui, je sais que Scorpius se préoccupe de mon opinion, bien évidemment, dans le cas contraire il m'aurait parlé de ses maudits penchants bien avant. Mais mon avis ne l'a jamais influencé une fois qu'il s'est mis quelque chose en tête. Il a toujours été très obstiné.

Étonnamment, Malfoy semblait fier plutôt qu'en colère.

« Ses penchants ? Es tu contrarié parce qu'il est gay ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

Harry roula des yeux « Les réflexions, d'une part. Et ça ne va pas contrarier votre code des Sangs-Purs ? Porter atteinte à tout votre truc 'd'engendrer des héritiers' ? »

« Je suppose que c'est une idiotie d'expression Moldue, mais non, je m'en moque que Scorpius ait des enfants ou non. Il pourra toujours trouver une Sang Pure pour donner naissance à sa progéniture s'il veut continuer la lignée des Malfoy. »

Harry était mortifié, mais le sourire que Malfoy tentait de dissimuler lui fit réviser son jugement -il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit encore en train de le mener en bateau, ce bâtard. Harry devrait se rappeler d'analyser tout ce que Malfoy disait, en cas de paroles à double sens ou de pièges.

« Alors pourquoi es tu si contrarié ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que son choix de partenaire laisse franchement à désirer. »

Harry se leva avec colère. « Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« Il aurait pu faire un meilleur choix. Je suis sûr que ton fils n'est pas le seul gay de toute l'école. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Albus ? »

« A toi de me le dire, » contra Malfoy.

Harry lui lança un long regard de mépris. « Tout va bien avec Albus ! Il est brillant ! C'est un élève brillant en Potions et en Sortilèges, il est extrêmement doué en vol, c'est un des éléments moteurs pour les Serdaigle, en plus il est diablement beau, grâce aux gènes de Ginny. Il est déterminé et loyal, il a des projets pour son avenir et je pense que Scorpius est sacrément chanceux de l'avoir ! »

Malfoy acquiesça sagement et Harry réalisa que le blond avait recommencé, il l'avait mené là où il voulait. Harry grinça des dents de contrariété, mais Malfoy prit la parole.

« Scorpius est sérieux et intelligent, un brillant attrapeur, c'est le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais vu en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie, en plus il est splendide, grâce à _mes_ gènes. Je pense que Albus devrait se mettre à genoux et me rem... » Malfoy déglutit et son visage devint complètement rouge. Harry fit de même. Ils se raclèrent tous les deux la gorge et détournèrent les yeux l'un de l'autre. Harry examina en détails les bibelots sur le bureau de MacGonagall.

« Bien, alors, » demanda Harry dans le silence inconfortable, « Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis qu'on devrait les laisser faire. »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire, soulagé que Malfoy soit arrivé à un conclusion similaire à la sienne, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de qui avait convaincu l'autre pour en arriver là.

« Ok. Bien. Donc, euh... qu'est ce qu'on fait pour nous ? »

Harry risqua un regard vers Malfoy, qui le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. « Quoi pour nous ? »

Harry songea à lui envoyer quelque chose dans la figure, mais il ne pensait pas que Minerva apprécierait de voir de l'encre maculer tout son bureau, malgré toute la satisfaction qu'il éprouverait si l'encre barbouillait le visage de Malfoy.

« Toute cette histoire, » dit Harry avec un geste irrité. « Le fait qu'ils soient... _ensemble_ explique pourquoi tous leurs amis sont si préoccupés par notre 'rupture'. Donc qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de ça ? »

Malfoy sembla soulagé. « Oh ça. » Il agita sa main avec désinvolture. « On fait comme d'habitude. On continue de se battre et de prétendre qu'on se déteste -tu dois admettre qu'on est plutôt bons à ça- et les garçons pourront tout remettre en ordre quand ils reviendront. »

Harry n'était pas convaincu. « T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Tu préfères l'autre solution ? » dit Malfoy d'un ton cassant. « Se rouler des pelles et se balader main dans la main dans les couloirs ? »

Le visage de Harry s'enflamma encore plus vite que précédemment. « Non... Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Bien. Donc Albus et Scorpius sont toujours en froid, aussi longtemps qu'on prendra leur place. Je crains de seulement envisager ce qu'ils font au Square Grimmauld et je prévois d'avoir une longue conversation avec Scorpius quand ce sera terminé. Sortir avec un Potter, honnêtement. » Sur ce Malfoy se tourna et sortit de la pièce.

Harry soupira et pencha sa tête en arrière, et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Albus passait sûrement le meilleur séjour de sa vie, riant à l'idée de Harry découvrant la vérité.

Pendant un moment, Harry envisagea d'appeler Square Grimmauld avec la Poudre de Cheminette pour avoir une discussion avec ce petit imbécile, mais si Malfoy pouvait assimiler ça sans dispute, alors lui aussi. Il sortit donc du bureau.

Il n'était pas à mi chemin de la Tour de Serdaigle qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Malfoy pour l'énigme.

xx*x*xx

Draco s'affala dans la canapé de la Salle Commune des Serpentard songea dans un froncement de sourcils qu'il était plus confortable à son époque. Tous les meubles avaient été remplacés, à l'exception du fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée, qui avait été rembourré avec du cuir plus foncé. Chaque fois qu'il lui semblait que Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé, quelque chose lui rappelait que cela faisait vingt cinq ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

Il soupira en appuyant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, soudain il ressentait chacune de ces années. Putain de merde, Scorpius était gay -ce qu'il avait déjà soupçonné- et sortait avec Potter, ce qu'il n'avait définitivement jamais soupçonné. Et Harry Potter était d'accord avec tout ça.

Un garçon blond s'étala soudain à côté de Draco, envahissant son espace personnel sans aucun remord.

« Alors, décidé à enfin me dire ce qui se passe entre Albus et toi ? »

Draco tourna la tête pour fixer le garçon. Ses traits élégants lui étaient bizarrement familiers. _Louis Weasley_, jugea Draco en se souvenant de l'énumération des camarades de Scorpius.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Louis lui lança un regard critique « Eh bien, d'une part, il semble que vous deux soyez devenus complètement fous. Vous n'avez jamais eu une querelle qui ai duré toute la nuit -que faites vous de _la liste_ de Al ? Cogneuse est presque tout le temps au bord des larmes. Elle a passé une heure à pester contre Hugo et moi. L'école entière répand les rumeurs les plus folles et vous deux vous faites comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'école entière a besoin de se préoccuper de nos affaires. » dit Draco.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu plaisantes j'espère. Albus et toi vous êtes le modèle auquel tous les couples s'identifient. La Liste a été reproduite au point d'être publiée dans Sorcière Magazine. Albus n'a pas dormi dans la tour de Serdaigle depuis trois ans, et hier il y est allé sans même avoir l'air chagriné. Aucun de vous ne se comporte normalement. Cogneuse est persuadée que c'est un sort et après avoir passé une journée à vous observer, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord. »

Draco fronça les sourcils « Trois ans ? »

« Ça en fait quatre ? » contra Louis, l'air sérieux.

Draco se redressa, l'esprit troublé. _Quatre ans_. Scorpius avait négligé de préciser qu'il avait une relation sérieuse pendant ce qu'il semblait être quatre ans ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, inquiet de les sentir si fins. Putain de merde. Draco se sentit soudain ridiculement vieux. Pourquoi Scorpius ne le lui avait pas dit ? Draco était il si terrifiant ? Ou trop distant de son propre fils ? Comment Scorpius avait il fait pendant l'été, loin de Albus ? S'étaient ils retrouvés en secret ?

Harry repoussa ces questions quand un coin de sa tête et regarda Louis. « Écoute, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a jamais eu de dispute avant qu'il n'y a pas une première fois à tout. Les gens changent. »

« Tu persistes à dire que votre comportement est normal et que vous n'êtes pas sous l'effet d'un sort ? » demanda Louis.

Draco se releva, avec la même mine contrariée qu'il avait vu une centaine de fois sur Scorpius.

« Oui, Louis. Et je vous serait gré à toi et au reste de l'école de de pas vous mêler de mes affaires. »

Sur ce il alla dans la chambre de Scorpius en laissant derrière lui le jeune Serpentard qui l'observait pensivement.

C'était vraiment bizarre de découvrir que son fils était amis avec les Weasley.

Le dortoir de Scorpius était vide, heureusement, bien que ses camarades préfèrent délaisser leur devoirs et discuter avait d'aller diner. Draco s'assit sur le lit de Scorpius et envisagea de travailler sur le devoir Sortilèges à faire pour le jour suivant. Pour l'instant il n'avait eu que deux cours avec Potter, le premiers et le dernier de la journée, Potions et Sortilèges.

« Malfoy, j'ai besoin de ton aide, » dit soudain la voix de Potter, faisant sursauter Draco. L'air scintilla et Potter apparu de sous la cape d'invisibilité que Draco admirait et méprisait à la fois.

« Putain, ne refais jamais ça ok ? » rugit Draco, agacé d'avoir été pris au dépourvu. « Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

« Je me suis faufilé derrière Louis, » admit Harry. « Écoute, je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans la Tour de Serdaigle, _tais-toi_, et ça m'a donné une idée. »

Draco le fixa, incertain de ce qu'il allait critiquer en premier -le fait que Potter soit trop stupide pour deviner le mot de passe de Serdaigle, ou le fait qu'il ait écouté sa conversation avec Louis.

« _Toi_, tu as eu une idée ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois incrédule et sarcastique.

Le regard de Potter était familier et presque rassurant. « Je déteste les énigmes, d'accord ? Enfin bref, fais moi voir ton bracelet. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais décida de se plier à l'exigence de Potter en tendant la main et en remontant la manche de sa robe pour lui montrer le bracelet.

Harry prit son poignet entre ses doigts glacés et sortit sa baguette. Il tapota le bracelet avec la pointe de sa baguette et murmura une formule inconnue avant de relâcher le poignet de Draco.

« Voilà. On utilisait des pièces pour communiquer quand on a créé l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

« Tu supposes que j'ai envie de communiquer avec toi, » dit Malfoy froidement.

Potter se recula et s'assit sur le lit en face du blond.

« J'ai entendu ce que Louis a dit. À propos du fait qu'Albus ne restait pas dans sa Tour. Je suppose donc qu'il dort ici. »

Potter ne le regardait pas, il faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses mains. Malgré son âge, il paraissait soudain très jeune et Draco se souvint de toutes les fois où Potter s'était assis avec ses amis en faisant exactement les mêmes gestes. Il se demandait s'ils manquaient à Potter; être dans les cachots de Serpentard avait sans aucun doute rendu Draco stupidement nostalgique de Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy et Blaise...

« Peux tu le lui reprocher ? » demanda doucement Draco.

Harry tourna la tête et ne dit rien pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire vienne orner ses lèvres. « Je suppose que non. Scorpius est... Enfin, il doit être génial si Albus est amoureux de lui. » Potter rougit, comme si cette confession lui avait été extorquée de force.

« Il l'est, » admit Draco.

« Donc, euh, tu vas m'aider avec cette énigme stupide ? » Potter la lui répéta et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Quand vous êtes rassasié, vous voulez le manger. _Rien, Potter. C'est évident. »

Potter grimaçant en se relevant. Il mit la cape d'invisibilité. « Évident ouais. C'est génial. Je suis vraiment content que mon fils soit un Serdaigle. » Potter soupira, il avait l'air bizarre avec seulement sa tête suspendue dans le vide. « Il n'y a aucun signe de Nott. La plupart des Aurors rôdent dans les parages, ils ne sont pas très discrets d'ailleurs. Merde, je ne sais pas si on a pris la bonne décision. »

« Ça ne fait qu'un jour, Potter. On a agit selon les preuves et on a choisit la solution la plus logique. Laisse faire le temps. »

Draco repoussa ses propres doutes, sachant que Potter avait plus à s'inquiéter avec trois enfants, et seulement un seul sous son contrôle. Draco avait été contre le fait d'enfermer Scorpius au Square Grimmauld mais en vérité il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr pou lui, surtout sachant qu'il était sous la protection de Granger. Draco avait fini par éprouver du respect envers elle au fil des années et il savait qu'elle serait tout à fait compétente.

Potter soupira longuement. « Je sais. Ah Putain. Je suppose que je te verrai demain. »

« Salut Potter. »

Harry disparut complètement et un instant plus tard la porte se refermait. Draco s'allongea sur le lit et songea à Albus et Scorpius pendant un long moment.

xx*x*xx

La Carte des Maraudeurs avait disparu. Harry avait cherché frénétiquement autour du lit de Albus, puis dans toute sa malle (il y trouva trop de farces et attrapes pour son propre bien), et finalement le dortoir entier. Elle était perdue. Et les _Accio_ répétés n'y avaient rien changé.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Albus et essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée. Il aurait juré que c'était avant d'aller au lit. Il était sûr d'avoir annulé le sort dessus et de l'avoir cachée sous son oreiller. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il se demandait s'il l'un des camarades de chambres d'Albus ne l'avait pas prise. L'un d'entre eux savait-il comment elle fonctionnait ? Ce n'était pas comme si Harry pouvait le leur demander.

Harry jura une nouvelle fois, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il pensait demander à Rose si elle savait quelque chose, mais il n'était même pas sûr que les enfants Weasley soient au courant de l'existence de la carte. Rose pensait déjà qu'il agissait comme un cinglé, il n'allait se mettre en plus à lui poser des questions bizarres.

La salle commune était toujours remplie d'élèves penchés sur leurs livres, même avant le petit déjeuner. Décidément, Harry était en train d'acquérir de plus de respect pour son fils. Être un Serdaigle, c'était du boulot. Ils semblaient tout le temps en train de réfléchir. Harry plissa le nez, sachant très bien ce que Malfoy dirait à propos de ça. Il se renfrogna et se rappela de plus penser délibérément à Malfoy.

Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à penser à l'autre Malfoy, en fait. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer Albus avec Scorpius, en train de se tenir la main, de se regarder rêveusement dans les yeux, de se balader, de _s'embrasser_... Harry s'était attendu à trouver choquante l'idée de Albus ayant une relation avec un autre garçon, mais il se surprit à n'avoir aucun problème avec ça, surtout maintenant que les toutes les pièces se mettaient en place. Albus avait toujours été différent. Plus secret. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il était plus renfermé, mais il se demandait maintenant si Albus n'avait finalement pas eu peur de se révéler au grand jour. C'était une pensée désagréable. Harry était-il vraiment le genre de père à qui les enfants avaient peur de se confier ? Il n'y aurait pas pensé quelques jours avant, mais maintenant...

Il soupira et se mit en route pour son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'avait aucun cours commun avec Malfoy aujourd'hui avant treize heures, pour le cours de Potions Avancées. Harry s'était lamenté quand il avait vu cela sur l'emploi du temps. Il n'aimait pas plus les potions maintenant que quand il était jeune.

Toutefois, la DCFM devrait être du gâteau.

Harry s'assit à côté de Rose dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était d'abord dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor, puis avait dévié vers celle des Serdaigle en se souvenant que c'était là qu'il s'asseyait maintenant. Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Harry observa la table des Serpentard mais Malfoy n'y était pas. Hugo déambulait entre les tables pour les rejoindre, malgré son uniforme de Gryffondor.

« Albus, » salua Hugo avec nonchalance.

« Salut Hugo » répondit Harry en attrapant la marmelade.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ce bracelet ? » demanda Rose.

Harry cacha rapidement sa main sous la table dans un geste coupable.

« Euh. Malf... Scorpius. Avant qu'on... se dispute. »

« Vraiment ? Et tu le portes toujours ? »

« Je l'aime bien. » répondit maladroitement Harry en se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas avoir dit que c'était sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas parce que que nous avons rompu que je dois tout lui rendre. »

Rose le regarda d'un air qui frôlait l'horreur absolue.

« _Vous avez rompu ? _» hurla-t-elle.

Instantanément, un silence absolu se fit autour d'eux. Harry lui lança un regard embêté et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Trop tard ; le silence se transforma en un bourdonnement de murmures qui s'étendit à toute la salle. Albus allait le tuer.

« Désolée, » murmura Rose.

« En tous cas, si vous n'aviez pas encore rompu, c'est certainement le cas maintenant. » dit doucement Hugo. « Bien joué, sœurette. »

« C'est lui qui l'a dit ! » protesta-t-elle.

Hugo repoussa son assiette vide. « Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne pensais pas que je verrai le jour où Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy ne seraient plus ensemble. Je pense que je vais aller ré-évaluer mon futur. »

Il jeta un regard plein de déception à Harry, et s'en alla.

Rose émit un son qui ressemblait curieusement à un sanglot.

« J'y crois pas. » dit-elle. « Je peux juste pas y croire. »

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il tendit la main vers elle.

« Écoute, Rose... »

Elle lâcha un autre sanglot et se leva pour sortir précipitamment de la salle, ses boucles rebondissant et sa robe tournoyant dans son sillage. Harry la fixa avec surprise et regarda les autres occupants de la table. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait croiser son regard.

« Et merde, » murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Rose.

Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Bon pour la poubelle ? J'aimerai bien une petite review pour avoir votre avis !

Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce retard, mais je devais absolument bosser mon concours blanc (O joie) histoire de ne pas trop me taper de sales notes (mais si mais si la fac, c'est cool), donc pas trop eu le temps de m'y remettre. Puis il y a eu Pâques, le chocolat, tout ça. Enfin bref voici le chapitre 4.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des review, ça me motive vous pouvez pas savoir. Peut être que je traduirais d'autres fics qui sait.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapitre 4

Rose était introuvable. Le temps que Harry abandonne ses recherches, l'heure d'aller en cours était arrivée. Le brun se dirigea donc à contrecœur vers la classe de DCFM. Heureusement, Albus avait pensé à lui dire qu'elle été située dans une ailé rénovée du quatrième étage.

La salle était gigantesque et tout le mur du fond était composé de grandes baies vitrées, ce qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement dangereux avec autant de sorts qui fusaient à travers la pièce.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » dit le professeur, un homme assez sec avec des boucles grises. Il portait une petite paire de lunettes ovales, de couleur verte, perchée au milieu de son nez.

_Le Professeur Krause_, avait lu Harry dans les notes de Albus. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'accent allemand dans sa façon de parler.

« Bonjour professeur, » scandèrent les élèves avec enthousiasme.

« Aujourd'hui nous ne travaillerons pas sur le charme du Bouclier comme c'était initialement prévu. »

Krause leva la main pour faire taire acclamations et sifflements.

« A la place, nous allons parler du Bal de Noël à venir. Certains d'entre vous sont-ils déjà au courant de cet événement capital ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et des murmures d'excitation fusèrent parmi les rangs des élèves. Harry fronça les sourcils avec perplexité et se tourna vers un Poufsouffle près de lui, dont la main était levée.

« De quoi il parle ? » demanda Harry.

Le Poufsouffle le fit taire avec un regard impatient. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais Krause continua à parler.

« Très bien. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cette année marque le vingt cinquième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort. La Cérémonie en mai a été solennelle, il y avait beaucoup de discours et de témoignages larmoyants des personnes proches des disparus. »

Harry hocha la tête et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il avait pris la parole pendant la cérémonie, quelque chose qui, Dieu merci, arrivait de moins en moins souvent au fil du temps. Ça n'était jamais devenu facile et certaines personnes lui manquaient toujours autant, comme si leur disparition datait de la veille..

« Cela ne sera pas un commémoration triste et douloureuse, » continua le Professeur Krause, « ce sera plutôt une célébration pour ceux qui ont survécu, un hommage aux esprits courageux de ceux qui ont combattu pendant la Grande Guerre et qui ont forgé le monde dans lequel nous vivons actuellement. En fait, cela sera une _fête_ ! »

Les élèves applaudirent et plusieurs provoquèrent sifflets et détonations avec leur baguette. Le Professeur Krause rit joyeusement en hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai, chers élèves. Une fête très joyeuse. Plusieurs membres du Ministère ont été invités, tout comme un grand nombre d'invités spéciaux. Cela sera une réception monumentale et particulièrement importante pour ceux d'entre vous qui en sont à leur dernière année à Poudlard, c'est à dire tous ceux présents ici. »

Harry sourit à ses camarades de septième année, sentant monter un frisson d'excitation. Il se rappelait vaguement que le Ministre Chang avait mentionné l'évènement peu de temps auparavant, mais cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit à cause de l'affaire Nott. Il reprit son sérieux à contrecœur, conscient que réception signifiait beaucoup d'inconnus qui allaient y assister et venir à Poudlard pendant les prochaines semaines pour préparer les festivités. Il leva la main.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée professeur ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce serait risquer la sécurité de Poudlard vous ne pensez pas ?De permettre à tant d'inconnus de venir dans l'école, je veux dire. »

Le Professeur Krause acquiesça « C'est vrai, M. Potter. Je suis content que vous souleviez ce point. Je dois vous dire que c'est précisément le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui. Dix points pour Serdaigle. »

Le Poufsouffle à qui Harry avait essayé de parler plus tôt lui lança un regard mécontent, mais il l'ignora.

« Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué la récente présence de plusieurs Aurors aux alentours de l'école, bien qu'ils soient habillés avec des robes ordinaires pour passer inaperçus. Ils sont ici pour surveiller les allées et venues des inconnus. Laissez les faire leur travail s'il vous plait, mais pendant leurs heures de temps libres, vous pourrez les questionner sur leur choix de carrière. Pour ceux qui tenteront d'entrer dans le Département des Aurors, cela peut être une excellente opportunité. »

Harry faillit gémir à haute voix. Il devrait probablement prévenir ses collègues Aurors qu'ils allaient probablement être assaillis à tout moment par des élèves curieux. Mais une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas le faire sans divulguer leur plan. Peut-être qu'il pourrait leur envoyer des notes...

« Je vous demande aussi à tous d'être particulièrement vigilants pendant cette période. La fête se déroulera pendant les vacances de Noël, donc la plupart des élèves seront rentrés chez eux, mais certains d'entre vous pourraient choisir de passer les vacances ici. Inscrivez vous sur la liste affichée à côté de la porte si vous prévoyez de rester à Poudlard pour le Bal de Noël. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je travaillerai avec le Département des Aurors pour vérifier que vous recevez un entrainement spécial et que vous êtes autorisés à renforcer la sécurité de la fête. Aucun trouble n'est attendu, bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais. » La voix de Krause s'éteignit sur ces derniers mots et il fixa d'un regard inquiétant chaque élève tour à tour.

Harry sécha le cours suivant, Runes Anciennes, pour aller voir MacGonagall, qui lui lança un regard par dessus ses lunettes tandis qu'il quittait la cage d'escalier.

« On doit annuler le Bal de Noël, » dit-il sans préambule.

Son visage resta de marbre. « C'est difficilement envisageable, M. Potter. »

« Les protections de l'école sont en train de s'effondrer, vous le savez » rétorqua-t-il avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

« Oui, le personnel tout entier est au courant. Nous travaillons dessus. »

Harry se renfrogna. Les protections autour de l'école avaient apparemment déjà commencé à disparaître aux débuts de Dumbledore. La fait qu'elles aient tenu depuis le temps des Fondateurs était impressionnant, mais ils étaient après tout des sorciers très puissants. Dumbledore avait maintenu les protections du mieux qu'il pouvait, en les améliorant afin de repousser Voldemort. Mais récemment, même sa protection se détériorait. Il était toujours impossible de Transplaner dans et hors de Poudlard, grâce à la ré-application continue des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage, mais c'était de plus en plus facile pour des éléments indésirables de traverser les terrains de Poudlard sans se faire détecter. Le Département des Aurors effectuait régulièrement des tests à Poudlard pour vérifier à quel point les protections étaient devenues instables, et bien sûr pour aussi assurer la sécurité des étudiants.

C'était un secret bien gardé à Poudlard et au Ministère, mais comme tous les secrets, il y avait de grandes chances que des personnes malintentionnées connaissent déjà le problème.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais MacGonagall l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« M. Potter, le Bal va se dérouler alors que la plupart des étudiants seront rentrés pour les vacances. Nous prenons toutes les précautions possibles, et presque tout le Ministère sera présent, ce qui inclut le Département des Aurors tout entier. Je pense que l'école sera sûre. »

« Je ne suis pas préoccupé par la sécurité pendant l'évènement, » protesta Harry. « Ce sont toutes les activités que cela entraîne ! Les gens sont déjà en train d'aller et venir sans aucune... »

« Harry, personne n'entre à Poudlard sans autorisation. Les Aurors se sont positionnés aux entrées de l'école, le réseau de Cheminette est constamment surveillé, et vous savez que le Transplannage est toujours impossible. »

Harry n'était pas convaincu. La faiblesse des protections signifiait que quelqu'un pouvait atteindre Poudlard sans aucune détection en traversant le Lac ou en passant par la Forêt Interdite.

« Nous avons aussi des Aurors à l'intérieur de l'école qui vérifient au hasard l'identité et le poste des adultes présents. Votre inquiétude est compréhensible et j'y suis sensible, mais nous ne pouvons pas annuler un événement qui a été prévu depuis deux ans à cause de ce fou furieux. Si vous voulez éliminer tout danger, capturez Alcott Nott avant la fête, qui est prévue pour le vingt trois décembre. J'espère vraiment qu'il le sera d'ici là. »

Harry rougit et acquiesça. Il devait admettre que son travail serait plus difficile que prévu, à moins qu'il ne retrouve la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il comptait s'en servir pour découvrir Nott une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard -_si_ il venait à Poudlard.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en classe ? » demanda MacGonagall d'un ton significatif.

Harry grimaça d'un air piteux.

« Je ne suis pas très bon en Runes Anciennes. Je ne l'ai jamais été, en fait. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Albus est extraordinairement bon dans cette matière. Peut-être devriez vous en discuter avec lui avant d'assister à votre prochain cours. »

« Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt à parler à Albus. » admit Harry.

Elle le transperça du regard.

« Je vois que vous êtes au courant à propos de Scorpius. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel « Oui. Apparemment _tout le monde_ était au courant pour lui et Scorpius à l'exception de Malfoy -_Draco_- et moi. »

« Les garçons sont très proches à Poudlard depuis un petit moment maintenant. Votre évidente 'rupture' a causé des perturbations parmi les étudiants. Je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Les garçons remettront ça en ordre en rentrant. »

« Avez-vous envisagé que Nott puisse être suspicieux et qu'il finisse par remarquer les modifications dramatiques du comportement de vos fils ? Après tout, c'est un sujet passionnant pour les commérages en ce moment. La nouvelle de la rupture entre Scorpius et Albus a atteint mes oreilles ce matin même avant que je ne quitte le petit déjeuner. »

« C'était une erreur, » répondit Harry rapidement. « Je ne voulais le dire comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça. « Le mal est fait. Si vous voulez que ce plan reste crédible, vous devez faire quelque chose pour y remédier. À mon humble avis, vous ne faites pas un très bon travail dans l'imitation de vos propres enfants. Peut-être que vous devriez abandonner cette idée à d'autres Aurors, et vous concentrer sur d'autres moyens pour poursuivre Nott ? »

Harry se leva, blessé de savoir qu'il ne connaissait pas Albus assez bien pour maintenir l'illusion. Il se retint de répliquer, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne savait comment Malfoy incarnait Scorpius, mais lui avait définitivement fait de la merde en tant qu'Albus. Il ne pouvait même pas entrer dans la Tour de Serdaigle par ses propres moyens.

« Vous avez raison, » admit-il. « Je vais y travailler... d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Avant qu'il ne soit sorti, elle ajouta d'une voix glaciale « Harry, nous faisons tous attention. Vous et Draco n'êtes pas les seuls à être en alerte. Je ne laisserai personne perturber mon école ou mettre mes élèves en danger. »

Harry grimaça, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait vu en action pendant la bataille de Poudlard, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une petite fleur fragile, pas plus que les autres professeurs.

« Je sais. Merci Professeur. »

xx*x*xx

Draco ne vit Potter qu'après le déjeuner, pendant le cours de Potions Avancées qu'ils avaient en commun. Les cours de Draco avaient été assez simples jusqu'à maintenant. Les Sortilèges Avancés, la Botanique Avancée et l'Histoire de la Magie avaient été intéressants et étonnamment plaisants. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait apprendre. Il redécouvrait avec joie toutes les connaissances qu'il avait perdues depuis la fin de l'école.

Potter semblait plus agité que d'habitude. Draco avait peur qu'imiter la personnalité de son fils n'induise un pression trop importante pour le Gryffondor. Potter n'était décidément pas un Serdaigle dans l'âme. Draco eut un petit sourire narquois à ses propres pensées.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Harry en déposant des flacons et des bocaux d'ingrédients sur la table.

« J'étais en train de penser quel Serdaigle intéressant tu fais, » dit doucement Draco. Il réprima un sourire quand Harry rougit.

« J'ai réfléchit à ce propos, » admit Potter à voix basse en se penchant vers Draco. Ce dernier sentit une bouffée du parfum de Potter, frais avec une touche d'agrume -était-ce de l'orange ? Ses pensées vagabondèrent pendant un moment. Il se demandait si le parfum était celui du shampoing de Potter ou de son savon, et il failli s'approcher plus près pour respirer ses cheveux noirs, avant de brusquement revenir à la réalité dans un mouvement agacé.

« Mince, j'ai oublié les feuilles de houx. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Potter s'éloigna et traversa la salle jusqu'à l'armoire des fournitures. Draco le regarda partir. Il devait admettre qu'il avait une belle allure en robe d'école. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi de modifier leurs propres vêtements pour que le sort soit plus facile à maintenir.

Draco faillit sourire à l'idée d'un Potter faisant fantasmer les écolières, mais son amusement prit fin très vite. Ogden Wood s'était approché de Potter et se tenait trop près de lui pour son propre bien.

Quand Oliver Wood avait quitté Poudlard, il s'était plongé dans la population féminine d'Europe et avait laissé derrière lui une montagne de cœurs brisés. Des cœurs brisés et un fils nommé Ogden. Oliver ne s'était jamais donné la peine de se marier avec la mère mais il avait publiquement reconnu l'enfant et l'avait chéri, au point qu'il en soit pourri gâté.

Ogden était magnifique, même Draco devait l'admettre. C'était une version plus grande et plus mince d'Oliver. Il venait d'avoir dix huit ans, d'après Quidditch Mag, qui avait publié des photos du jeune homme en tenue légère.

Ogden parlait à Potter et entortillait la robe du brun avec ses doigts, dans un geste extrêmement séducteur. Draco le regarda bouche bée et sentit une bouffée d'agacement l'envahir, qui fut exacerbée quand Potter sourit et éclata de rire avec le jeune homme.

« Bordel de merde, Potter, il a la moitié de ton âge. » murmura Draco.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Scorpius ? » demanda le garçon à côté de lui en regardant son chaudron. Draco avait oublié son nom. Miles ou Milton ?

« Rien, » répondit Draco d'un ton brusque.

Le jeune homme gloussa.

« On dirait qu'Ogden a entendu parler de votre rupture. Il a toujours voulu Albus tu sais. Ça te déranges ? »

« Bien sûr que non » lâcha Draco. Si, pourtant, ça le dérangea quand Wood se rapprocha de Harry pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit reculer en écarquillant les yeux, le visage écarlate.

« Non, bien sûr, » dit le garçon d'une voix ironique. Il retourna rapidement à sa tâche quand Draco lui lança un regard glacial.

Potter revint, visiblement embarrassé.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda sèchement Draco.

« Ogden Wood. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi. » chuchota Potter d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est un connard, » dit Draco d'une vois abrupte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? »

Potter secoua la tête et commença à détacher les feuilles des branches. « Rien d'important. » Il lança un regard à Draco, qui fut agacé d'y déceler une lueur d'amusement. « Je n'avais jamais eu de proposition de la part d'un homme. C'est intéressant. »

Les doigts de Draco se figèrent sur la bouteille d'absinthe qu'il était en train de déboucher. _Intéressant_ ? Les pommettes de Potter étaient encore roses et ils semblaient plus que troublé. Draco chercha Wood des yeux, ce dernier était en train de sourire d'un air satisfait. Merde, serait-il possible que Potter envisage d'accepter la proposition de Wood, quelle qu'elle soit ?

« Nous devons parler de cette _rupture_, » grogna Draco en se rapprochant pour que Potter soit le seul à l'entendre.

Potter acquiesça. « Oui, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler plus tôt mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé au déjeuner. Je pense qu'on devrait -je veux dire Albus et Scorpius- devraient se remettre ensemble. »

Draco laissa tomber la bouteille d'absinthe. Le liquide vert se répandit sur toute la table, mouillant les ailes de criquets qu'il avait laborieusement triées. Potter lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, notre note va être abyssale. » commenta le brun.

« Je te déteste » répliqua Draco.

Le rire de Potter était agaçant. L'étrange bouffée de chaleur qui failli arracher un sourire à Draco n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec le fait qu'Ogden Wood était maintenant en train de froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

« Très bien, je suis prêt à entendre ton idée stupide, » dit Draco en sortant de la classe de Potions pour se diriger vers les cachots de Serpentard. Potter trottinait derrière lui, s'efforçant de suivre.

« C'est celle de MacGonagall en fait, » répondit Potter. Il attendit que Draco murmure le mot de passe des Serpentard et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Plusieurs étudiants levèrent la tête à leur arrivée, mais Draco attrapa le poignet de Potter et l'emmena directement dans le dortoir de Scorpius.

La pièce était vide. Draco lança un Sort de Silence et un Collaporta pour plus de sécurité. Puis il se retourna et attendit que Potter parle.

Le brun prit une photo sur la table de nuit de Scorpius. Astoria souriait et agitait la main sur la photo. Elle tirait la manche de Draco tandis que celui-ci se moquait d'elle. Draco se souvenait de cette occasion, une soirée de Nouvel An, quand Scorpius était tout petit. Astoria avait été complètement saoul, à un tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus se disputer. À la place elle s'était évanoui dans les escaliers, apparemment en plein milieu d'un baiser avec Pansy Parkinson.

« C'est ta femme ? » demanda Potter, même si c'était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

« Ex-Femme » corrigea Draco. La passion et la découverte du début s'étaient vite essoufflés et en peu de temps, ils avaient été incapables de passer plus de quelques jours sans se crier dessus. Draco n'avait pas voulu que Scorpius grandisse dans un environnement aussi violent. Il avait donc expédié Astoria en Italie, où elle avait rencontré un apothicaire italien, et il avait demandé le divorce quand Scorpius avait huit ans. Draco avait tout arrangé à son avantage et il avait fait en sorte que rien ne soit rapporté dans les documents officiels, en échange d'un petit tas de Gallions adressé aux bonnes personnes.

Scorpius avait été élevé par Draco et par ses grands parents adorés. Jusqu'ici, Draco pensait qu'ils avaient tous fait un travail remarquable, à l'exception près que le jeune homme était tombé amoureux d'un Potter.

« Tu es divorcé ? » Potter avait l'air franchement surpris.

« Depuis presque dix ans maintenant. On est pas ici pour parler de moi, Potter. »

Potter remit la photo en place et s'assit sur l'un des lits. « Non, on est ici pour parler de Alcott Nott. Le Professeur MacGonagall -Minerva-, semble penser que notre comportement sort de l'ordinaire, assez pour provoquer le doute chez Nott. Cette rupture pourrait révéler notre duplicité. »

Draco haussa un sourcil à l'utilisation du mot _duplicité_. Peut-être n'était-il pas un cas désespéré comme Serdaigle finalement.

« Donc, tu proposes quoi Potter ? »

« On doit commencer à agir comme les garçons. Je pense qu'ils doivent euh... se remettre ensemble. » Potter tripotait nerveusement le bord de sa robe, passant ses doigts le long de la couture. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Draco et reporta son attention sur ses mains.

Draco s'assit sur le lit de Scorpius. « Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que nous soyons vus comme un couple ? »

Potter acquiesça, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Peut-être pas à ce point. Je veux dire, on doit juste être vus ensemble, d'accord ? Peut-être se tenir la main. À moins que tu ne t'en sentes pas capable. » Cette fois Potter le regarda avec air de défi.

Draco ricana. « J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit moi qui vais agir comme un crétin rougissant, si l'on considère ton comportement de tout à l'heure avec Wood. »

« C'était inattendu ! » protesta Potter. « Et franchement, je préférerai ne pas recevoir d'autre proposition douteuse de la part d'adolescents libidineux. Notre prétendue réconciliation devrait régler ce problème. »

Draco acquiesça, puis pencha la tête vers Potter alors qu'une idée sournoise lui traversait l'esprit.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisse y arriver. »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent « Que veux tu dire ? »

« La proposition de Wood t'as pris au dépourvu. Comment tu t'y prendrais avec une situation moins surprenante ? »

Sur ce Draco se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Potter. Il s'empara d'une des mains de Potter et joignit leurs doigts avant de se pencher vers lui.

Le brun recula, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis il se ressaisit en frissonnant. Il leva le menton.

« Montre moi le pire que tu puisse faire, Malfoy, » railla-t-il.

Draco l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Potter étaient chaudes et immobiles au début, et Draco se fit la réflexion que c'était un peu comme embrasser une statue de cire. Il dut émettre un son amusé, car le bras de Potter vint soudain s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. À la surprise de Draco, la bouche de Potter s'ouvrit et sa langue effleura les lèvres du blond.

Draco ouvrit la bouche dans un réflexe -Merde, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un ?- et il fut envahit par une sensation de bien-être. Leurs langues s'effleuraient, se caressaient aux endroits sensibles, suçant et léchant avec vigueur dans un premier temps, puis plus doucement. Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux épais de Potter. Il étaient doux malgré leur apparence indisciplinée.

Le baiser dura un petit moment. Draco essayer de réprimer son émotion sans réellement y parvenir. Potter embrassait comme tous les Gryffondor -il s'y abandonnait de tout son être et donnait autant qu'il recevait. Comme Draco, il semblait avoir oublié la personne qu'il embrassait, mordillant faisant glisser sa langue avec impatience sur les lèvres du Serpentard, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir à travers tout le corps.

Un bruit sourd mit fin à l'interlude. « Scorpius ? »

Draco recula d'un mouvement brusque, le regard ancré dans les yeux choqués de Potter pendant un instant, avant de retirer sa main des cheveux du brun et de démêler leurs doigts enlacés.

« Quoi ? » cria Draco en fixant la porte comme excuse pour ne pas se plonger trop profondément dans le regard énigmatique de Potter.

« Sort de Silence » lui rappela Potter.

_Merde_. Draco se leva et lança un _Finite Incantatem_ pour annuler ses sorts. « Viens c'est bon ! » hurla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Louis. « Hey Scorpius, as-tu oublié l'entraînement de Quidditch, parce qu'on pourrait vraiment utiliser le... Ah salut Albus. »

Draco lança un regard méprisant à Louis, dont les trois derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix chantante.

« Oui. J'ai oublié le Quidditch. J'arrive. »

« Super. Je vais le dire aux autres. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'excuses ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Louis avait un regard un peu trop malicieux. « C'est bon je viens, » dit Draco d'une voix lasse.

Potter se leva et étreignit soudainement Draco. « On se voit plus tard, » dit le brun d'une voix rauque, puis il planta un baiser sur la joue de Draco. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Potter salua Louis et sortit de la pièce.

Louis gloussa. « Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas tenir longtemps. Vous avez tout simulé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait un pari ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« N'as-tu pas un entrainement de Quidditch ? » demanda Draco.

Louis lui adressa un geste obscène et se précipita à la suite de Potter.

xx*x*xx

Harry traversa la salle commune des Serpentard aussi vite que possible, ignorant les regards curieux qui lui étaient adressés. Il avait un petit espoir que ses joues ne soient pas écarlates, c'était la seule chose qui le retenait de se mettre à courir.

_J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy_. Ces mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour réclamer une explication. _J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy_.

Harry admettait que ce n'était pas le baiser en lui-même qui le tracassait tant, mais plutôt la _manière_ d'embrasser. Bon Dieu, Harry n'avait pas été embrassé comme ça depuis... assez longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en rappeler. Ça avait été étrange, écrasant et... vraiment génial. Rien que le fait d'y penser avait fait tituber Harry en sortant de la salle commune, puis il avait trébuché contre le mur. Il s'y appuya pour reprendre son souffle.

_J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy. Et j'ai vraiment adoré ça._

« Ça va Albus ? »

Harry se releva et adressa un petit sourire à Louis. « Je vais bien, je me sens juste un peu étourdi. »

Louis gloussa. « Ça fait un moment que Scorpius a cet effet sur toi. Je suppose que vous ne faites plus semblant d'avoir rompu, _non _(1) ? »

« Je suppose oui, » approuva Harry.

« Tu viens voir le Quidditch ? »

Harry avait en fait eu l'intention de s'étendre sur le lit d'Albus pour ressasser le souvenir du baiser avec Malfoy, mais il supposa que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Et l'idée de regarder Malfoy voler était soudainement très attrayante.

« Oui, je pense que je vais venir. »

Harry suivit Louis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, où l'équipe de Serpentard volait déjà. Louis lui donna une tape dans le dos et courut attraper son balai qui était posé contre un mur. Dans la foulée, il monta dessus et s'élança dans les airs. Tous les enfants Weasley volaient remarquablement bien. Harry fit un grand sourire quand Louis effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de foncer rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Harry frissonna soudainement, conscient que le ciel s'assombrissait et que l'air devenait plus frais. Il avait laissé sa cape à l'intérieur. Il lança négligemment un sort de réchauffement et s'assit dans les gradins.

« Bonjour, M. Potter » dit une voix masculine dans l'ombre. Harry sursauta et brandit sa baguette, aux aguets. Il l'avait extirpée plus rapidement que prévu. Un gloussement répondit à son réflexe.

« Oh là là, vous êtes le fils de Harry Potter c'est évident ! Très impressionnant. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Harry le cœur battant à tout rompre. Alcott Nott était-il finalement parvenu à entrer ?

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha doucement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était grand et dégingandé, avec des cheveux noirs aplatis en de nombreuses tresses qui dépassaient de son chapeau de sorcier.

« Je suis Kyle Nevus, du _Daily Voice_. » L'homme tendit sa main, mais Harry l'ignora en lui jetant un regard glacial.

« Je n'aime pas les journalistes, » dit Harry.

Le Daily Voice était un journal arriviste qui avait gagné sa popularité grâce à des reportages sur des faits sociaux et des ragots, pour finalement marcher sur les plates bandes de la Gazette du Sorcier, avec des sujets plus sérieux. Harry préférait les ignorer, et traitait tous les reporters de la même manière -avec un silence glacial.

Nevus éclata de rire. « Vous parlez comme votre père. Vous pouvez abaisser votre baguette, fiston, ma seule arme est ma plume. »

Nevus claqua des doigts et une grande plume noire apparut. Il la fit tourner une fois, puis elle disparut.

« Pourquoi êtes vous à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry. Il se jura d'en toucher un mot à l'équipe d'Aurors pour avoir laissé entrer un fouille-merde de journaliste sur le territoire de l'école.

« Je suis ici pour faire un compte rendu sur les préparatifs de la fête à venir, bien sûr. »

« Il n'y a pas de fêtes prévues sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

« Vous avez justement été envoyé à Serdaigle, je vois. Sage garçon. C'est vrai, je vous ai vu marcher avec votre ami et j'ai eu l'idée de de suivre le fils du Grand Potter. J'espérais que vous seriez disposé à nous éclairer sur votre insaisissable famille. Le public a toujours été curieux au sujet des Potter. »

Harry le fixa. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers ses enfants, surtout quand il était question de la presse.

« C'est vraiment dommage que leur curiosité doive rester insatisfaite. » dit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Un mouvement capta son attention et il regarda Malfoy arpenter le terrain, sa robe tournoyant au vent. Il avait mit un chapeau de fourrure noir et des gants. Harry vit le blond enjamber le balai et s'envoler avec aisance. Il se demanda si cet imbécile volait souvent ces temps-ci, car ses mouvements étaient aussi gracieux et fluides que pendant leur jeunesse.

« Scorpius Malfoy » dit Nevus, mettant fin à l'observation de Harry. « Les rumeurs disent que vous êtes, comment devrais-je dire... des amis proches. Des amis _très _proches. »

Le désir de jeter un sort à Nevus et de le transformer en objet inanimé était presque écrasant. Harry serrait fort sa baguette, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, tandis qu'il combattait son envie.

« Ma relation avec Scorpius ne vous regarde pas, » dit-il en gardant un ton neutre.

Nevus fit claquer sa langue « Vous êtes le fils de Harry Potter. Il est certain que le public vous pardonnera toute frivolité imprudente d'adolescent. On a tous été jeunes. »

Harry fixa l'homme avec mépris. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il venait juste de qualifier la liaison amoureuse d'Albus avec Scorpius de batifolage, comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux que l'on voudrait cacher

«_ Me pardonnera_ ? »

Nevus se redressa, sûrement en train de reconsidérer ses paroles après le ton qu'avait employé Harry.

« Je vous ferai savoir, » gronda Harry, « Qu'être amoureux de Scorpius Malfoy n'est pas frivole, ou quelque chose qui requiert le pardon du public. Franchement les gens se fichent comme de leur premier chaudron de ce que font les Potter, à moins bien sûr que le sujet ne soit assez salace pour ces langues de vipère. Si qui que ce soit a un problème avec cette relation, il peut aller se faire foutre avec un manche à balai ! »

Harry s'était levé pendant sa tirade et sa voix s'était élevée jusqu'à devenir un cri.

Nevus s'éloigna précipitamment de lui et mit ses deux mains en porte voix « C'est très clair » cria-t-il. « Bien dit, Monsieur Potter ! Très bien dit ! » Sur ce l'homme disparut dans la pénombre.

Harry se rassit lourdement et regarda partir le fuyard. Et merde, il venait juste d'annoncer le coming out de son fils à la presse. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le terrain et il distingua Draco Malfoy, qui tournoyait paresseusement dans le ciel sombre, reconnaissable par sa façon unique de voler. C'était une journée riche en émotions.

Harry avait un entrainement de Quidditch après le dîner, et Malfoy ne mangeait pas dans la Grande Salle, Harry ne le vit donc pas avant de revenir à la Tour de Serdaigle, juste après 20h. Rose le regarda avec un air curieux quand il entra. Elle était installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, avec un livre ouvert devant elle, les pages se tournant doucement tandis qu'elle lisait.

« Je pensais que toi et Scorpius vous vous étiez réconciliés, » commenta-elle.

« C'est le cas. Je, euh... suis venu chercher quelque chose. » Harry avait complètement oublié qu'Albus passait habituellement la nuit dans les cachots de Serpentard. Harry sentit ses joues rougir à la pensée que non seulement son fils était sexuellement actif, mais il semblait l'être depuis longtemps. Harry n'était pas assez naïf pour envisager que les garçons n'aient rien fait. Il se souvenait de ce que c'était d'être un adolescent de dix sept ans tout excité. L'abstinence n'était pas une option.

Harry monta les marches jusqu'au dortoir, se demandant ce que Malfoy ferait si Harry débarquait dans son dortoir. Il lui jetterait un sort ? Ou bien il l'embrasserait de nouveau ? Il réprima une bouffée de joie à cette idée. Apparemment sa libido au goût douteux pensait que l'embrasser serait une meilleure idée.

Harry se lança dans une nouvelle recherche de la Carte des Maraudeurs, qui se révéla aussi infructueuse que la précédente. Cependant il découvrit un parchemin usagé avec écrit en en-tête avec des enluminures 'La Liste'. Se sentant un peu coupable, Harry la lut attentivement. De toute évidence, c'était un travail collectif, rédigé avec deux écritures différentes, l'une reconnaissable comme étant celle d'Albus. C'était lui qui avait écrit la première phrase.

_**Article Un : Se tenir la main est requis chaque fois que les mains peuvent être tenues.**_

La deuxième ligne était écrite élégamment avec une encre verte.

_**Article deux : S'embrasser est obligatoire chaque fois que c'est possible, sauf quand cela peut conduire à une retenue.**_

Albus avait ajouté une exception à l'Article Deux : _**Parfois, cela vaut bien une retenue**_.

Harry sourit puis secoua la tête; c'était typique d'Albus. Le troisième article était mélancolique, écrit de la main de Scorpius.

_**Article Trois : Les câlins sont obligatoires, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble.**_

_**Article Quatre : Quand nous serons séparés, nous nous écrirons tous les jours, même si ce n'est qu'un petit mot pour dire Tu me manques. Les lettres doivent être délivrées en mains propres si les hiboux ne sont pas libres.**_

_**Article Cinq : Ne jamais aller se coucher en étant en colère. Se disputer jusqu'au bout, avant de se réconcilier, même si cela doit tenir éveiller nos compagnons de dortoir toute la nuit.**_

_**Article Six : De la considération pour les camarades de dortoir est nécessaire, surtout quand ils peuvent remplir votre lit de mélasse. Serpentard = Le Mal.**_

_**Article Sept : Le chocolat est toujours une excuse acceptable, surtout quand il est appliqué sur (multiples ratures)**_.

Harry fronça le nez, plutôt soulagé de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite -il était certain qu'il préférait ne pas savoir. Il y avait des gribouillages sur les côtés de la liste, incluant de petits personnages qui se tenaient la main, un vif d'Or, plusieurs balais, et un cœur avec AP/SM marqué au centre.

Harry roula précautionneusement le parchemin et le remis là où il l'avait trouvé, avant d'attraper son pyjama et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fourra les deux dans son sac, jurant à voix basse quand son bracelet s'accrocha à une sangle. La vue du métal brillant lui donna soudain une idée, et il réalisa qu'il avait la raison parfait pour aller voir Malfoy. Soulagé, il mit son sac en bandoulière et quitta le dortoir.

Rosie lui adressa un sourire radieux et le salua de la main tandis qu'il traversait la salle commune, inconscient du fait qu'il était peut-être en train de marcher vers sa perte.

(1) C'était écrit en français à la base, je l'ai laissé tel quel

Voilàààà une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Si tout se passe bien, la suite dans 2 semaines.

Dans le prochain chapitre, petit rapprochement entre Draco et Harry, et la confrontation avec leurs fils.


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour ce retard... En plus je suis en vacances, je devrai avoir plus de temps me direz vous. Mais non c'est faux. On fait plein plein de trucs et au final, plus beaucoup de temps pour traduire.

Enfin voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est l'heure de la confrontation avec les enfants :D

Enjoy !

Au fait, c'est moi ou le site déconne à plein régime ? J'arrive plus à répondre aux reviews :/

Harry se souvenait du mot de passe des Serpentard, et il ne fut pas surpris quand ceux ci ne lui accordèrent rien de plus qu'un signe de tête quand il entra. Il se força à sourire et continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy. Il ne devrait sûrement pas l'assimiler mentalement à la _scène du crime_, puisque c'était lui qui avait défié Malfoy.

La chambre était occupée par deux autres étudiants en plus de Malfoy. Mais Harry les remarqua à peine quand il aperçu Draco Malfoy, étendu dans son lit, à la lueur des bougies, avec pour unique vêtement un bas de pyjama en soie noire.

Après un silence gênant, Malfoy dit « Albus. » Il désigna d'un geste fluide le lit, que Harry assimilait à la porte d'entrée vers le monde des Enfers.

Harry hocha la tête et se traîna jusqu'au lit à baldaquin. Il jeta son sac dessus et s'affala sur le matelas. Il se fit la réflexion que les lits semblaient vraiment plus petits que quand il était jeune. Ils étaient à peine assez large pour deux hommes adultes. Pas qu'il prévoyait de dormir avec Malfoy, bien sûr.

« Sympa que tu sois de retour Potter » annonça un des camarades de Draco, tandis que ce dernier s'extirpait de son lit pour fermer rapidement les rideaux. Une lumière douce inonda l'espace confiné immédiatement. Harry leva les yeux et vit une sphère de lumière tamisée flotter sous le sommet des rideaux.

Malfoy lança plusieurs sorts, pour la plupart des sortilèges de Silence, mais ne dit rien rien d'autre, il se contenta de croiser les jambes et de s'adosser contre les oreillers. Il avait l'air d'attendre qu'Harry commence à parler.

« Je suis là à propos des bracelets, » dit Harry rapidement en levant le poignet pour lui montrer le bracelet en argent.

Malfoy eut seulement l'air perplexe.

« On peut les utiliser pour communiquer, » continua Harry. « On utilisait des pièce ensorcelées pour réunir l'Armée de Dumbledore, quand Umbridge était ici. Regarde, je vais t'apprendre le sort. » Harry recula. Il était content que la lumière bleue soit si douce, il aurait juré qu'il était en train de rougir comme un idiot, simplement à cause de la proximité avec Malfoy. Harry essaya de maîtriser ses émotions. Il agissait comme un collégien au lieu d'agir en homme mûr et père de famille. C'était un foutu baiser, rien de plus !

Malfoy tendit docilement son poignet et Harry le prit entre ses mains. La peau de Malfoy était douce et chaude, mais Harry se concentra sur le bracelet. Il tapota le métal avec sa baguette et murmura le sortilège de Protéiforme, avant de laisser tomber le bras de Malfoy. Le bracelet permettait maintenant d'envoyer et de recevoir des messages.

« Tu peux le faire sur le mien ? Je ne peux pas l'atteindre à moins de l'enlever, et si je fais cela... » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend -à ses yeux, Malfoy se transformerait en Scorpius si il enlevait de bracelet.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, mais il essaya plusieurs fois le sort sous les indications de Harry. Finalement, le brun pensa que cela devait fonctionner. Il toucha son propre bracelet avec le bout de sa baguette -c'était assez gênant puisqu'il était obligé d'utiliser sa main gauche- et se concentra.

Un mot apparut sur la partie plate du bracelet de Malfoy. _Salut._

Malfoy répéta son geste et le bracelet d'Harry devint chaud et vibra légèrement. Un mot gravé apparut: _Onaniste _(1)_._

Harry se renfrogna « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Malfoy éclata de rire. « Laisse tomber Potter. C'est suffisant de savoir que le sort marche. Maintenant tu peux m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. C'est ce que tu avais à l'esprit, non ? » Sa voix était douce et sexy, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout si on y ajoutait le fait qu'il était complètement torse nu. Son ventre était fin et musclé, il n'avait pas une once de graisse à la différence de la plupart des hommes de leur âge. Malfoy n'avait pas seulement bien vieilli, mais il était une de ces rares personnes qui devenaient plus séduisantes avec l'âge, un peu comme un jeune poulain qui se transforme progressivement en magnifique pur-sang.

« Il y a autre chose Potter, ou tu comptes juste t'asseoir ici et me regarder toute la nuit ? »

Harry se redressa et se força à regarder ailleurs. « Je pense que nous devrions aller voir les garçons. »

« Nos fils ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations si nous voulons mener à bien ce plan. Aujourd'hui quand je suis parti, je n'étais pas sûr de comment je devais t'appeler. Est-ce que Albus a un surnom pour Scorpius ? Dois-je t'appeler chéri, chouchou, mon ange, sucre d'orge, beau gosse ? »

Malfoy eut une expression de pure horreur et Harry étouffa un rire. Après cette réaction, il espérait que Albus ait donné un petit nom absolument horrible à Scorpius, juste pour pouvoir l'utiliser fréquemment avec Malfoy.

« Nous devrions aussi leur demander quelles sont leurs habitudes. Où est-ce qu'ils vont quand ils sont ensemble, enfin tout ça. »

Malfoy acquiesça. « Pour une fois tu as eu une bonne idée Potter. On doit aller leur parler. Ne serait-ce que pour te prouver que Scorpius n'autoriserait jamais qui que ce soit à lui donner quelque chose d'aussi atroce qu'un petit surnom. »

Il leva la main.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je vais sortir en premier et dire à tes camarades que je vais chercher un en-cas ou un truc de ce genre. Tu me suivra caché là-dessous. » Harry se tourna vers son sac et en sortit la cape d'Invisibilité. « Le couvre feu n'est pas encore dépassé, mais on ne sait pas à quelle heure on rentrera. On pourra utiliser la cape pour échapper à Filch si nécessaire. »

Harry avait été quelque peu surpris de découvrir que Filch était non seulement en vie, mais plus lugubre et fou-furieux que jamais. Probablement toujours en train de pleurer les jours glorieux de Umbridge, s'imaginait Harry.

« Bien, mais laisse moi me mettre autre chose. » Malfoy fit apparaître son haut de pyjama, l'enfila, et prit une paire de pantoufle au pied du lit. Il glissa ses pieds nus dans les chaussons moelleux et fit un signe de tête à Harry. Ce dernier annula les sorts puis s'extirpa du lit.

« Vais chercher du jus de citrouille. » dit Harry au Serpentard du lit voisin en désigna la porte du doigt. Il regarda Harry marcher lentement jusqu'à la porte d'un regard vide d'expression. Le Gryffondor attendit que Malfoy lui effleure le dos pour accélérer le pas.

Ils atteignirent le bureau de MacGonagall.

xx*x*xx

Draco buvait son thé à petites gorgées et regardait son fils, assis à côté de Albus Potter sur le canapé d'en face. Scorpius semblait un peu gêné, mais il arborait malgré tout un air de défi. Albus Potter avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule de Scorpius d'une manière possessive -ou peut-être protectrice.

« Vous savez ? » avaient été les premiers mots sortis de la bouche de Albus quand il les avait découvert devant la cheminée. Il ne semblait pas embarrassé le moins du monde et Draco était sidéré par les différences entre Albus et Harry Potter. Albus paraissant confiant, sûr de lui et ingénieux, là où son père était plus prudent et modeste.

« Oui, Albus. Vraiment merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé dans cette situation sans nous avoir avertis. » avait dit Potter d'un ton sec.

Albus avait haussé les épaules et rejoint Scorpius, tandis que Draco s'asseyait sur le canapé le plus proche et que Potter allait préparer du thé. Les garçons s'étaient assis sur le sofa en face de Draco juste avant que Harry ne revienne avec une théière et plusieurs tasses en lévitation.

Potter déposa la théière sur la table basse, et les tasses s'alignèrent docilement. Il versa le liquide fumant dans les tasses et en donna une à chacun.

« Très bien, » dit Potter sans prendre la peine de boire son thé. « Vous êtes en couple. On discutera de votre incapacité à dévoiler cette information en l'espace de _quatre ans_ à un autre moment. »

Draco était content de voir Scorpius grimacer. Même le jeune Potter détourna les yeux avant d'affronter le regard de son père.

« Ce dont on a besoin maintenant, c'est d'informations. Cela peut sembler envahissant, surtout compte tenu du fait que nous venons juste d'apprendre votre relation, mais afin de capturer l'homme qui se ferait une joie de tous nous tuer, Malf -Draco- et moi avons besoin de connaître vos habitudes. Vous nous avez donné votre emploi du temps et vous nous avez donné des informations sur vos amis et camarades de classe, mais vous avez oublié de nous dire comment vous agissiez l'un avec l'autre. »

« Une information somme toutes assez importante pour ne pas être négligée, vous ne pensez pas ? » commenta Draco froidement.

Scorpius rougit, les mains crispées sur sa tasse. Albus resserra son emprise autour des épaules de son petit ami. « Père , j'ai voulu te le dire tellement de fois... » le blond étouffa la fin de sa phrase.

« Scorpius, arrêtes. » dit Albus doucement. « C'est fait maintenant. Ne culpabilises pas pour ça. Nous en avons déjà discuté. »

« J'aurais dû lui en parler » Scorpius semblait aussi misérable que le jour où il avait cassé le vase en cristal préféré d'Astoria.

« Oui tu aurais dû. » dit Draco. « Mais Albus a raison. C'est fait et le plus important maintenant est d'assurer votre sécurité. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres cachoteries à l'horizon ? Pas de mariage secret ? Aucun de vous n'est enceint ? »

Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec différents degrés d'incrédulité. Draco savoura le silence et leurs mines choquées, avant de partir dans un fou rire.

« Merlin si vous voyez vos têtes ! Même toi Potter, sérieusement. Tu es au courant que les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceints même avec de la magie ? C'était une blague. »

« Il fait des blagues ? » demanda Albus d'un ton étrange.

« Pas... souvent » répondit Scorpius d'un air un peu inquiet. Draco sourit. Il était bizarrement amusé par toute cette situation. Franchement, cette journée avait été complètement insensée, depuis la découverte de l'homosexualité de son fils jusqu'à l'incroyable, et étrangement, excitant, baiser avec Potter. Et maintenant ça; boire du thé en pyjama tout en discutant des penchants gays de leurs fils.

Draco réprima une nouvelle crise de rire avec difficulté.

« Pitié, dites-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas donné un horrible petit surnom. »

Scorpius se retourna vers Albus avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, j'aime bien l'appeler _mrphlblrp_. » Le dernier mot fut étouffé par Albus qui plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Scorpius. Remarquablement, il s'agissait de la main qui, un moment plus tôt, tenait la tasse de thé. À présent la tasse flottait en l'air, à côté du canapé, grâce à un sort de Lévitation fait par magie sans baguette. Apparemment le rejeton de Potter était aussi puissant que son père.

« Très drôle » dit Albus d'un ton menaçant. « Je t'ai dit que ce nom de devait jamais être prononcé en dehors de notre lit. » Il rougit violemment. « Je veux dire... »

Potter toussa et avala une grande gorgée de thé.

« Pas de surnoms ! » dit Albus d'une voix exagérément forte. « A part si on compte Petites Joues. »

Scorpius donna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Albus, et ce dernier étouffa un rire. Un instant plus tard, Albus cria et retira brusquement sa main de la bouche de Scorpius, il venait visiblement de se faire mordre. « Merci pour ça, _Bouton d'Or_, » dit Scorpius.

« Hey, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça en public ! »

« Tu viens juste de leur dire pour Petites Joues ! »

« Je ne leur ai pas dit _pourquoi_, » d'un ton sournois, et le visage de Scorpius devint cramoisi. Pendant un moment, les deux garçons se regardèrent simplement et l'atmosphère légère et taquine qui régnait entre eux fut remplacée par une atmosphère chargée de tension. Draco avait presque l'impression que les garçons étaient seuls dans la pièce tellement le regard qu'ils échangeaient était intime. Draco savait que s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, le roulage de pelle aurait été au rendez-vous, suivi par d'autres activités plus érotiques. C'était douloureusement évident.

Potter s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pas de petits noms, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Ou du moins, aucun que vos camarades puissent entendre. C'est bien. » Potter hochait la tête comme une marionnette. « Est-ce que vous vous tenez la main ? Des démonstrations d'affection en public ? »

« Ben, ouais, » admit Albus. « Tout le temps. »

Scorpius gloussa « Surtout l'effet cape. »

Albus sourit. « Ouais, j'aime bien ça. »

« L'effet cape ? » demanda Potter d'un ton qui laissait clairement penser qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

« Hum. Je suppose qu'on devrait vous montrer. »

Scorpius reposa sa tasse et se leva. Albus attrapa sa propre tasse suspendue dans les airs pour la remettre sur le plateau. Puis les deux garçons se positionnèrent à côté du canapé.

« C'est la manière dont on se tient quand on est ensemble. » dit Scorpius. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement roses mais son attitude montrait qu'il était déterminé. Albus se mit derrière Scorpius et enveloppa le torse du blond avec ses bras, puis il appuya son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Ma Albus-cape. C'est particulièrement agréable les matins où il fait froid. »

Draco sentait que Potter à côté de lui se relaxait légèrement.

« Et quand je suis vraiment fatigué, » ajouta Albus en s'appuyant plus lourdement sur Scorpius.

« Arrêtes ça, espèce de mufle, » dit Scorpius sans aucune rancœur.

Albus éclata de rire et retira brusquement sa tête de l'épaule de Scorpius.

« Hé mais vous allez être en retard pour la réunion. On est bien vendredi hein ? »

Potter cligna des yeux.

« Quelle réunion ? »

« Vous êtes au courant pour le bal de Noël ? On fait partie du comité d'organisation, comme la plupart des septième année. Cogneuse va vous tordre le cou si vous n'y allez pas. Elle s'occupe du placement pour le diner, et elle prend ça très au sérieux. »

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne nous en aviez pas parlé. »

« J'ai oublié. On a pas grand-chose à faire de toutes façons. Je m'occupe des détails de la Sécurité, c'est à dire dire faire en sorte que les plus jeunes élèves restent dans leurs lits cette nuit-là. Par chance il n'y en aura pas beaucoup grâce aux vacances. Scorpius est dans la Majestueuse Équipe de Décoration. »

« A cause de toi ! » dit Scorpius avec une mine renfrognée.

« C'est ta punition pour avoir manqué la première réunion. En plus, tu es doué pour ça et je sais que tu adores ça. »

Albus regarda son père.

« La réunion est à neuf heures dans la salle de Sortilèges. C'est Flitwick qui s'occupe principalement de tout, tandis que MacGonagall gère ce qui concerne le ministère. »

Les garçons n'avaient pas changé de position. Albus caressait doucement le ventre de Scorpius. Ses doigts qui semblaient bouger de leur propre gré. Draco doutait que les garçons en soient seulement conscients, tellement ce geste paraissait naturel pour eux. Scorpius rougit et attrapa la main d'Albus.

Potter soupira, et Draco ressentit un élan de compassion pour lui. La journée avait été très longue et il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'assister à une réunion longue et ennuyeuse.

« Vraiment c'est trop bête, je suis déjà en pyjama et prêt pour la nuit. Tu vas devoir y aller sans moi Potter.

« Ouais merci pour ça. » Potter leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva. « Oh Albus, je dois te demander quelque chose. Euh, en privé. »

Albus se détacha de Scorpius pour le plus grand soulagement de Draco. C'était une chose d'être conscient de leur relation mais c'en était une autre de voir son propre fils se comporter de façon si intime avec son compagnon. Albus et Harry s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine. Scorpius se rassit sur le canapé, crispé.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha Scorpius. « Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. J'ai essayé une bonne dizaine de fois, mais les mots... ne sortaient pas. »

Draco sourit avec douceur.

« Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour s'asseoir ensemble et discuter de leur vie personnelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le regrette. Parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai raté une grande partie de ta vie.

Scorpius secoua la tête. « Tu n'as rien raté. Juste... Albus, qui est je doit l'admettre, une grosse partie de ma vie. Je suppose que c'était surtout l'énormité de tout ça. Le fait que j'aime les garçons, et que ce soit Albus, qui est en plus un Potter. Tu as tendance à t'emporter quand tu parles de son père, tu sais ? Et tu peux réagir de façon un peu trop dramatique dans certaines situations. »

« Je ne suis pas dramatique ! » protesta Draco.

Scorpius lui lança un regard sarcastique qui, Draco le savait, n'aurait pas paru déplacé sur son propre visage.

« Vraiment ? Et la fois où Grand-Mère a vendu le Hervoire ? »

« C'était le _mien_ ! » dit Draco d'une voix tranchante, même si ce souvenir le rendait agité.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

« Ta crise de colère a duré une semaine entière. Tu as pratiquement détruit le troisième étage et tu as fait mourir toutes ses roses. Honnêtement, Père, tes colères sont parfois excessives. »

« J'adorais cette peinture. » Draco savait qu'il boudait, mais son agacement n'avait pas diminué en trois ans. Il avait essayé de racheter le tableau au nouveau propriétaire, en vain.

« Il était horrible. Tout le monde le détestait, et tu refusais même de le garder dans ta chambre. »

Draco se renfrogna, mais il dut admettre que Scorpius marquait un point. Il était peut-être possible qu'il réagisse parfois de façon excessive.

Potter revint de sa mystérieuse discussion seul à seul avec son fils. Albus souriait, Draco supposa donc que la conversation n'avait pas été trop houleuse.

« Allons-y, » dit brusquement Potter avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée.

Draco se résolut à avoir une discussion avec Potter sur sa façon d'ordonner les choses. Scorpius se leva et Draco marcha jusqu'à son fils avant de l'enlacer fermement.

« Malgré ton goût discutable en matière d'hommes, » murmura Draco, « Je suis plutôt fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, Scorpius. »

Scorpius étreignit son père un peu plus fort. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer à cause de l'émotion, et il repoussa doucement son fils avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous les deux larmoyants et sentimentaux, chose qui serait bien sûr inacceptable de faire devant les Potter. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Scorpius, lança un regard d'avertissement à Albus et suivit Potter par Cheminette.

xx*x*xx

Le Professeur Flitwick demanda un rapport de l'avancée des préparatifs à chaque personne, Harry eut donc le temps de ruminer sur sa visite à Albus tandis que les autres élèves parlaient. Flitwick prit une montagne de notes en ensorcelant une craie qui écrivait sur un grand tableau noir suspendu en l'air. Il semblait suspendu aux lèvres de chaque étudiant, comme si le Bal de Noël était la chose la plus importante qui se passait à Poudlard.

Harry avait demandé à Albus qui était au courant pour la Carte des Maraudeurs, sans lui dire qu'elle avait disparu.

Albus avait haussé les épaules. « Seulement Lily. Et Hugo. »

Étant donné que Lily était avec Ginny, il semblait évident que seul Hugo pouvait s'être faufilé dans la chambre de Albus pour la prendre. Mais pourquoi ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Harry se résolut à trouver Hugo et à déterminer si oui ou non elle était en sa possession.

« M. Potter, » déclara le Professeur Flitwick ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« S'il vous plaît, faites nous un rapport sur la situation de vos taches pour le Bal de Noël si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. »

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent et Harry se leva.

« Oui Monsieur. La Sécurité est vraiment prête à s'étendre dans la mesure où une assistance à l'équipe sera considérée comme nécessaire. Nous avons eu un entretien avec la plupart des professeurs, et nous avons envisagés toutes les options possibles pour que les plus jeunes restent dans leurs lits pendant la réception. »

Albus avait expliqué à Harry dans les grandes lignes leur planning pour l'évènement, mais ses vingt ans à travailler pour le Ministère avaient donné à Harry une plus grande expérience sur les organisations foireuses des soirées comme celle-ci, dissimulées sous des pseudo-planning bien organisés.

Harry se rassit.

« Merci M. Potter. Où est M. Malfoy ce soir ? »

Harry se renfrogna. _Trop fainéant pour remettre ses foutus vêtements et assister à cette réunion ridicule_, pensa Harry en lui même.

« Il ne se sentait pas bien, mais il a promis de faire un rapport complet à la prochaine réunion. »

Flitwick pinça les lèvres et se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

« Très bien, M. Potter, mais dites à M. Malfoy que sa contribution est d'une grande importance. »

« Absolument, Professeur. » acquiesça Harry à la manière d'Albus quand il voulait se montrer particulièrement sérieux.

Flitwick le fixa si longtemps qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas une autre question à lui poser, mais finalement le petit Professeur reporta son attention sur un autre élève et laissa Harry à ses propres pensées.

Albus n'avait pas vraiment été traumatisé quand Harry lui avait raconté sa conversation avec le journaliste. En fait sa réaction avait été un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement. Naturellement l'amusement avait pris le dessus.

« La presse divulgue mon statut de gay à cause de mon propre père. » dit Albus en gloussant.

« Mais je ne voulais pas ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste les journalistes ! »

Albus s'était moqué de lui, puis il lui avait demandé : « Tu l'as dit à M. Malfoy ? »

Même maintenant, Harry se sentait légèrement nauséeux rien qu'à cette idée. Il savait que Malfoy ne serait pas très content qu'il ait involontairement mentionné le nom de Scorpius dans une histoire potentiellement salace. Il était plus que probable que la presse réclamerait à parler à Harry Potter au moment où l'histoire éclaterait, et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment avec quelqu'un au Ministère se faisant passer pour Harry.

Il devrait envoyer un message à Cho pour la prévenir. Il réprima un bâillement et attendit la fin de l'interminable réunion.

xx*x*xx

Ce fut après le couvre-feu de dix heures que Harry retourna aux cachots de Serpentard. Il avait envisagé de simplement retourner à la Tour de Serdaigle, mais cela aurait probablement donné lieu à d'autres commérages parmi les amis de Albus et Scorpius. Harry devait aussi parler à Malfoy de la situation avec la presse.

Heureusement, Harry ne croisa Filch nulle part quand il revint de la volière, et il atteignit les cachots sans incident notable. Seules trois personnes étaient encore dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard -une allongée sur un canapé, visiblement endormie, et deux autres en train de s'embrasser, assis sur une chaise faite pour une personne seulement.

Harry les ignora et se hâta d'aller dans la chambre de Malfoy.

« C'était bien la réunion ? » demanda Malfoy quand Harry entra.

« Pas vraiment, non, » admit Harry. « Et Flitwick te demande un rapport pour la prochaine, donc pas question que tu y échappes. »

Deux Serpentard étaient déjà dans leurs lits, rideaux tirés. Un autre était en train de lire à la lumière de sa baguette. Il lança un regard meurtrier à Harry quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre. Harry hésita un instant, puis grimpa sur le matelas. Malfoy lança un sort pour fermer les rideaux, ainsi que les sorts habituels pour leur intimité.

« Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas pendant la réunion. J'ai envoyé un hiboux à Cho. » Harry expliqua sa précédente entrevue avec Nevus dans les gradins de Quidditch.

« Bien joué Potter. Pile au bon moment. »

« J'ai prévu d'en toucher un mot à MacGonagall et au Département des Aurors. Ils ne devraient pas permettre à des journalistes de se promener dans Poudlard et d'accoster les élèves. J'en ai déjà parlé à Cho. »

La tirade de Harry fut interrompue par un bâillement qui fit presque craquer les tendons de sa mâchoire.

« Merde, quelle longue journée ! »

« Es-tu sûr que ce Nevus était bien celui qu'il prétendait être ? Est-ce que tu as vérifié ses papiers d'identité ? »

Harry refusait d'admettre qu'il avait fait une erreur de débutant en ne vérifiant pas les dires de Nevus avec des sortilèges.

« Comment aurais-je pu faire ça sans dévoiler le fait que je ne suis pas Albus ? » murmura-t-il avec colère.

« C'est toi l'Auror. C'est ton boulot. » Malfoy agita sa main avec désinvolture et Harry pinça les lèvres. _Imbécile un jour, imbécile toujours_.

« Maintenant veux tu bien prendre ta cape et revenir dans ta chambre ? »

Harry secoua la tête. L'idée de devoir grimper toutes ces marches pour retourner à la Tour de Serdaigle n'était pas très attrayante, pas plus que de se lever tôt pour revenir dans la chambre de Malfoy. De plus, l'opportunité d'ennuyer Malfoy était trop tentante pour la laisser passer. Harry s'allongea sur le lit et enleva ses chaussures. Elles atterrirent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Non. Je suis bien trop fatigué. Je dors ici, comme Albus le fait toujours, apparemment. »

Harry tira les couvertures d'un coup sec, sans prendre la peine de regarder Malfoy pour évaluer le degré d'agacement sur son visage. Il enleva sa pseudo robe d'école et métamorphosa son pantalon en bas de pyjama. Il était assez doux, même si un peu serré au niveau des cuisses. Cela ferait l'affaire.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et s'enfonça dans les oreillers avant de ramener les couvertures sur lui. Tournant le dos à Malfoy, il dit « Bonne nuit, abruti. »

Malfoy murmura quelque chose en tirant le drap vers lui et s'installa de son côté du lit sans même effleurer Harry. La boule de lumière bleutée s'éteignit.

Harry était tellement fatigué que même le fait d'être dans un lit avec Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas le tenir éveillé.

xx*x*xx

Draco se réveilla en sursaut quand quelque chose s'enfonça dans sa nuque. Il faillit faire une syncope quand un bras se posa sur son flanc, tandis qu'un corps chaud se pressait contre lui et que le bras l'enserrait.

Draco cligna des yeux de surprise pendant un petit moment, complètement désorienté. Qui, au nom de...?

Potter.

Tout lui revint d'un coup et Draco soupira de soulagement. Harry Potter était dans son lit. En train de lui faire un câlin. Draco hésitait à donner un coup de coude à l'Elu, mais il était prêt à parier que Potter était toujours endormi. Il décida de vérifier sa théorie.

La main de Potter était posée devant Draco, légèrement fermée et touchant presque la poitrine du blond. Draco la lui pressa légèrement. Au lieu d'un geste de répulsion, Draco sentit des lèvres effleurer sa nuque tandis que Potter se pelotonnait contre lui en marmonnant des mots inintelligibles.

Draco faillit éclater de rire en pensant au chantage potentiel que cette situation pouvait représenter. Il se calma instantanément quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose de beaucoup moins amusant que l'affection somnolente de Potter -l'érection matinale de Potter. Elle reposait sur le bas du dos de Draco, c'était légère pression, moins intrusive que le souffle chaud de Potter dans son cou. Pourtant l'univers entier de Draco semblait restreint à ce point de contact.

Draco était dans l'embarras. Il savait qu'il aurait du réveiller Potter et se moquer de lui avec quelques répliques bien senties, puis ils auraient poursuivi leur journée normalement. Mais il se rappela soudainement du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter réponde avec autant d'enthousiasme. Si Potter avait été à Serpentard, Draco l'aurait suspecté de jouer un double jeu, mais Potter était un pur Gryffondor quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Draco doutait que Potter puisse un jour simuler la passion, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Les lèvres de Potter effleurèrent la nuque de Draco une nouvelle fois. Le brun se rapprocha encore plus de Draco, son sexe s'appuyant encore plus fermement sur les fesses de Draco, couvertes par son pyjama. Encore une minute et Potter pourrait bien se frotter contre lui.

Draco ressentit une bouffée de chaleur à cette idée. _Cela serait vraiment dérangeant, et pas érotique du tout_. Sa réprimande mentale échoua bien évidemment. Finalement son propre sexe décida de se joindre à celui de Potter pour et se réveilla avec empressement. Presque contre son gré, Draco recula méticuleusement pour se rapprocher de Potter qui gémit doucement et fit un mouvement de hanche vers l'avant.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Potter _était en train_ de se frotter contre lui, son sexe caressant le bas du dos du blond. Draco sentit son propre membre se durcir et demander son attention. La main de Potter quitta le matelas pour parcourir le torse de Draco, touchant au hasard la peau du Serpentard d'une telle manière qu'il était évident qu'il était toujours endormi. Malgré tout, sa main ralentit, se dirigeant de plus en plus près du membre impatient de Draco.

L'indécision s'empara du Serpentard. Devait-il laisser Potter continuer et prétendre être endormi ? Il était curieux de savoir ce que Potter ferait avec un sexe aussi dur sous sa main, à la place des jolies femmes qui peuplaient sûrement ses rêves. Probablement qu'il se réveillerait en hurlant.

C'est cette pensée qui fit que Draco attrapa la main de Potter avant qu'elle ne descende plus bas. Étrangement, ce bref contact suffit à réveiller Potter. En un instant, il passa d'un état relaxé à complètement tendu. _Entrainement d'Auror_ ? Se demanda Draco, _Ou juste la méfiance naturelle de Potter_ ?

Il vit le moment où Potter comprit leur situation.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » dit Potter dans un grognement. Draco sentit la chaleur du brun disparaître quand ce dernier se retourna et s'assit. « Mon Dieu, Je euh... vais dans la salle de bain. » Sur ce, Potter bondit hors du lit et traversa les rideaux à toute allure.

Draco se redressa et commença à sourire en pensant au Sauveur dans la salle de bain, attendant que son érection se calme avant de pouvoir uriner. Le sourire de Draco disparut quand il réalisa qu'il avait le même problème. Son sexe était toujours tendu à l'extrême et commençait même à devenir douloureux à cause du manque de contact. Draco le caressa légèrement du bout des doigts par dessus son bas de pyjama. Il doutait d'avoir le temps de se branler avant que Potter ne revienne -si Potter revenait, même si Draco avait du mal à croire que le brun se soit enfui jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle sans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, toujours étendue au pied du lit.

À la place, Draco ferma les yeux et pensa à la dernière dispute qu'il avait eue avec Astoria, celle où elle avait prit un des vases préférés de Draco et lui avait envoyé par dessus la tête. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour lancer un sort, et le vase s'était écrasé contre le mur, pulvérisé, et même la magie n'avait pas pu le réparer.

Draco avait du user de tout son self contrôle pour ne par lancer un sort mortel à sa femme; ou la mutiler. Astoria le savait, et elle avait donc fui. Cela avait été sa dernière nuit au Manoir.

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait, tandis que son érection diminuait sous l'assaut mental. Rien de mieux que votre ex-femme pour tuer votre désir sexuel, même un désir sexuel pour Harry Potter. Rien que le fait de penser à Potter le fit frissonner, et son sexe recommença à durcir. Draco se dépêcha de penser à autre chose et se cala confortablement contre les oreillers pour attendre le retour du Golden Boy. Il retint difficilement un petit sourire narquois quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent et que Potter apparut. Il avait plus l'air d'un ado mal à l'aise qu'un homme mûr, Auror sans peur et sans reproches.

« Euh, je devrais retourner à... »

« C'est bon, reviens dans le lit Potter, » dit Draco sèchement. « Cela arrive à tout le monde. Je ne vais pas me mettre à penser que tu brûles d'un désir inavoué pour moi. »

Une fois prononcés, ces mots lui semblèrent légèrement plus cruels que ce qu'il aurait souhaité, et il nota mentalement d'y repenser plus tard.

Il ajouta « Mais cela aurait été parfaitement compréhensible. Je suis moi, après tout. »

Potter ronchonna, mais il avait l'air moins décidé à s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« On est Samedi. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose non ? Va-t-on passez la journée à fureter un peu partout à la recherche de Nott ? À consolider les défenses ? À réprimander les Aurors ? »

Potter se rapprocha et se glissa dans le lit, le plus loin possible de Draco. Il remonta rapidement le drap sur lui en frissonnant. « Putain mais qu'est-ce que les cachots sont froids. Comment as-tu survécu sept ans ici ? »

« Des bains d'eau glacée ? » suggéra Draco sèchement.

Potter gloussa.

« Ça ne te faisait pas geler encore plus vite ? Moi, je pensais que tu avais besoin de sang chaud pour rester en vie. »

« J'étais connu pour avoir le sang chaud, » admit Draco. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les mots semblaient plus aguicheurs que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Potter toussa et arrangea son drap. « Hm. Donc euh aujourd'hui on devrait... euh. Hé bien en fait je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

Draco eut un soupir théâtral. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

Potter lui lança un regard méprisant, et tout était revenu dans l'ordre.

L'Onaniste, c'est celui qui aime la masturbation. (Perso je savais pas du tout)

Voilà voilà, encore désolée pour le retard. Votre avis m'intéresse toujours, les review me motivent :)

La suite pas avant deux semaines minimum parce que je suis absente toute la semaine prochaine. (Voyage à Barcelone YES YES YES)

Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry et Draco continuent à se rapprocher :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je sais ça fait une éternité que j'étais censée poster ce chapitre. Je n'ai aucune excuses :( j'ai été prise par les vacances, je n'avais pas souvent internet, enfin bref tout s'est enchainé. Mais bon maintenant que l'année recommence je devrai pouvoir finir l'histoire assez vite. Et il me semble qu'il y a qques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, j'en suis désolée, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Voici donc le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

><p><p>

Draco grimaça et enleva la neige de son manteau d'une main gantée de noir. La neige tombait en de petits flocons délicats quand ils avaient quitté le château mais maintenant de gros paquets venaient se coller partout, sauf sur le lac.

« Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à l'intérieur ? » demanda Draco d'un ton grincheux. Son nez devenait froid. Les Sorts de Réchauffement n'étaient jamais efficaces sur ses extrémités. Les mains de Draco étaient au chaud dans ses gants doublés de fourrure, et il avaient ensorcelé ses bottes pour qu'elles puissent assurer un maximum de confort à ses pieds en toutes circonstances, mais son nez semblait toujours froid. Pareil pour ses lobes. Le haut de ses oreilles était couvert par un bonnet épais mais ses lobes étaient probablement en train de virer au rouge cramoisi.

« Tu n'es pas très utile, » dit Potter tandis que Draco admirait le postérieure du Gryffondor qui se penchait pour enlever la neige de ses genoux. Draco se demandait pourquoi Potter avait trouvé nécessaire de s'agenouiller et de balayer la neige qui s'était accumulée sur un amas de rochers.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour être utile. Je suis ici pour faire semblant d'être Scorpius pendant que tu joues à l'Auror et que tu captures le méchant. »

Potter se retourna vers lui avec une expression de plus en plus ennuyée.

« Je ne 'joue' pas à l'Auror. »

Draco roula des yeux. « Bien sûr, non, votre Sainteté le Sauveur. Je suis sûr que vous exercez votre fonction avec le plus grand sérieux et la plus grande astringence. »

Potter pinça les lèvres et Draco se prépara mentalement pour la dispute qui, il en était sûr, allait suivre, mais Potter le surprit: ses traits se radoucirent et il lui lança un petit sourire narquois.

« C'est assez vrai, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Draco rougit, plus ennuyé par la fait que Potter refuse de se battre qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Potter s'avança pour observer le lac. Draco grinça des dents, irrité. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de contempler le panorama. Mais il réalisa rapidement que Potter étudiait attentivement le domaine. Satisfait de voir qu'ils étaient seuls, il se tourna vers Draco.

« Deux raisons. D'abord, pour vérifier les défenses de l'école. Et puis pour établir un plan d'attaque. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les défenses de l'école s'affaiblissent. »

Draco le fixa d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait pu réprimé une exclamation au mot 'attaque', mais...

« Les _défenses_ ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Potter balaya la neige qui s'était accumulée sur sa tête. Ils allaient finir par se transformer en bonshommes de neige s'ils ne se mettaient pas à l'abri. Potter sortit sa baguette et lança un sort du Parapluie. Soudain ils furent enveloppés par une bulle invisible qui empêchait la neige de les atteindre. Draco observait le somment du dôme où un petit tas commençait à se former.

« Les enchantements de Dumbledore commencent à disparaître. Franchement, cela nous a surpris qu'ils durent si longtemps. La plupart des sorts qui protègent l'école sont de lui, en plus de ceux créés par les Fondateurs. Nous savons comment en renouveler certains -comme le sort d'Anti-Transplanage – mais pour les autres, nous ne savons pas. Comme celui sur cette pierre magique, là. »

Draco regarda l'amas de rochers, qui disparaissait rapidement sous la neige.

« C'est une pierre magique ? Cela ressemble... »

« A n'importe quelle pierre, oui. » dit Potter en grimaçant.

Draco garda les mâchoires serrées. Il ne supportait pas quand les gens savaient des choses que lui-même ignorait.

« Des pierres magiques. »

« Ouais, elles agissent au niveau terrestre. Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi les Mangemorts ont eu besoin de ton armoire pour entrer dans l'école ? Cela aurait été plus simple de se faire léviter par dessus ce foutu mur, tu ne penses pas ? »

« On ne pouvait pas » répliqua Draco. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette maudite armoire et tous les évènements qui avaient suivis, même si cela s'était plutôt bien terminé à la fin grâce à l'homme en face de lui. « Sortilège de Repoussement ou quelque chose dans ce style. Le Connard des Ténèbres était furieux à propos de ça, il n'a jamais pu trouver comment briser le sort. À la fin, le Professeur Snape a du le laisser venir devant le grand portail. »

« Le Connard des Ténèbres ? Tu viens de dire _Connard_ des Ténèbres ? » demanda Potter avec des yeux ronds.

Draco se détourna, presque embarrassé à ce souvenir.

« Je l'ai appelé comme ça dans ma tête tellement de fois que c'était difficile de ne pas le laisser échapper et de le dire à haute voix. Je l'ai dit à Bella une fois et elle m'est tombée dessus comme un chien enragé. »

Draco frissonna à cette pensée. Sa tante était complètement déséquilibrée et Draco était aussi reconnaissant envers Potter de l'avoir fait disparaître de sa vie.

À sa surprise, Potter rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. C'était un son incongru dans le silence

des chutes de neige, mais agréable malgré tout. Le blond se demandait la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu le rire de Potter. Il calcula que cela devait faire des années, si l'on ne comptait pas les quelques éclats de rire qu'il avait entendus en passant dans des couloirs quand Potter discutait avec ses amis ou ses collègues. Potter n'avait jamais ri _avec_ Draco, dans ses souvenirs.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco quand Potter continua à rire.

« Connard des Ténèbres, » dit Harry. « Nom de Dieu j'aurais bien voulu y penser. Cela aurait été plus amusant que de l'appeler Tom Riddle. »

Sur le point de répondre, Draco fut coupé par un cri. Il se tourna et vit un homme habillé d'une cape noire, en train de courir dans la neige, s'enfonçant à hauteur de cheville.

« Les garçons ! » cria l'homme.

Draco se rapprocha de Potter juste au cas où. Potter tenait sa baguette prête, pas tout à fait levée, mais elle ne reposait pas non plus le long de son corps.

« Vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors tous seuls ? » demanda l'homme. « La Directrice ne vous a pas prévenu que vous pourriez être en danger ? »

« Auror, » murmura Potter. « Je le reconnaît. »

« Sous Polynectar ? » demanda Draco.

« Ça se pourrait. Reste en alerte. »

« Désolé ! » hurla Potter. « J'ai oublié. La neige était tellement belle, on était juste sortis faire un tour. »

Draco sortit discrètement sa baguette pour être prêt en cas de besoin et resta en retrait pour donner à L'Elu assez de place pour jouer au héros, si la situation le demandait.

« Ouais, bon ça va, » dit brusquement l'Auror. « Votre père servirait ma tête sur un plateau si quelque chose vous arrivait. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. L'homme ne se préoccupait que du sort de Albus Potter. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

« Maintenant bougez vos fesses et rentrez au château. Que je ne vous reprenne pas à trainer dehors sans escorte ! »

« Oui Auror, euh... ? »

« Auror Braun, » répondit l'homme. « Mais gardez le secret sur mon statut d'Auror, ok ? Je suis censé être ici en tant que charpentier pour le Bal de Noël. Sous couverture, rappelez vous en. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un charpentier viendrait crapahuter dans la neige pour venir chercher deux étudiants, » commenta Potter d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Je devais me cacher, » répondit l'homme. Il farfouilla dans son manteau et en sortit un long cigare, l'air honteux.

« Je ne peux pas fumer à coté des élèves sans provoquer la colère de la Directrice. C'est une vraie harpie cette Minerva. »

« Bien, alors, _Monsieur_ Braun, nous allons y aller. »

« Je vérifierai que vous rentrez directement, Monsieur Potter. »

Potter contourna l'Auror, aussi tendu et vigilant qu'un chat en train de chasser, et Draco le suivit. L'homme était occupé à allumer son cigare avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. Pour un Auror, Draco pensait qu'il ressemblait plus à un charpentier.

« La fine fleur du Ministère hein ? » demanda Draco d'un ton sarcastique quand ils eurent atteint, non sans mal, un endroit hors de portée de voix.

Potter avançait à grands pas rapides. Il jeta un regard à Draco.

« Il n'est pas mauvais. Bon pour le travail sous couverture, vu qu'il a l'air quelconque. »

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du château quand Draco s'arrêta brusquement.

« Nous étions sortis pour servir d'appâts ! »

Potter arrêta de marcher et lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Oui, bien sûr. Sinon, comment veux tu que nous fassions pour attraper Nott ? Plus on fait en sorte que ce soit facile pour lui de nous attaquer et plus vite on aura terminé notre boulot ici. »

Le regard de Draco se fit perçant.

« Bien que je puisse comprendre la logique de tout cela, Potter, j'apprécierai que tu me tienne informé de tes petits plans avant de les mettre en œuvre. Je pensais qu'on était sortis pour discuter d'une vraie stratégie, au lieu de trainer, d'aller en cours et de faire comme si on était amoureux. »

Potter lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Ouais ben si tu a pensé à une_ vraie stratégie_, ne te gênes pas pour m'en faire part, Malfoy, parce je n'ai pas d'autres solutions qu'attendre que Nott se montre. Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Draco aurait bien voulu en avoir une, rien que pour effacer l'air de défi qu'arborait Potter. Ce dernier hocha la tête et continua à marcher.

« Espèce d'imbécile, » murmura Draco en le suivant. Peut être qu'il devrait rattraper Potter, de peur qu'ils ne se disputent à nouveau, mais c'était difficile d'être pragmatique étant donné qu'il avait très envie de jeter un sort au Gryffondor.

Il le rattrapa quelque minutes plus tard car Potter s'était arrêté au sommet d'une petite montée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Draco. Il se demandait si Potter avait repéré quelqu'un.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, » murmura Potter.

Draco observa le paysage, qui devenait presque magique avec la neige. Le terrain ressemblait à un immense tapis d'un blanc pur, les arbres étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de glace. Le lac était argenté, pareil à un miroir reflétant les nuages, et les montages de l'autre côté du lac étaient déjà recouverte de neige. Les gros flocons qui tombaient, le froid, et l'air quasi immobile, apportaient du calme à cette scène. C'était, Draco devait l'admettre, assez magique.

Il se rapprocha de Potter et enroula ses bras autour de lui, appuyant fermement son torse contre le dos du brun. Il sourit quand Potter se raidit.

« Qu'est ce que tu...? »

« Des élèves, » répondit Draco. Un groupe d'étudiants apparu de derrière des buissons recouverts de neige, marchant doucement, comme impressionnés par le paysage. L'un d'entre eux leur fit un signe de la main et Potter lui rendit son salut.

Draco pressa sa bouche contre le cou de Potter, qui était froid, humide et... légèrement salé.

« Es-tu en train de me goûter ? » demanda Potter d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu as froid. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de bonnet ? »

« Il ne neigeait pas autant quand nous sommes sortis. »

Draco pensait que Potter reprendrait leur marche, mais à son étonnement, il se détendit entre ses bras et soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, regardant les élèves plus jeunes faire des boules de neige.

Potter dégageait une chaleur agréable. Draco devait admettre que tout cet intermède était plutôt plaisant, les deux hommes s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, silencieux, tandis que la neige tombait autour d'eux. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, ils se sentaient presque seuls dans leur petit monde.

« Albus ! » cria quelqu'un. Rose Weasley avançait péniblement dans la neige pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hermione Granger que Draco pensa qu'ils avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, fait un bon dans le passé.

« Tu es là ! Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi, espèce d'andouille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? » demanda Potter.

« Tu as promis de regarder mon devoir de runes aujourd'hui. Je comprend bien que faire tes devoir est beaucoup moins plaisant que de profiter de la neige avec ton bien-aimé – Salut, Scorpius – mais _il y en a ici_ qui se soucient de nos examens. »

« J'en connais un qui as des problèmes, » dit Draco en gloussant.

« Sors-moi de là, » murmura Potter.

« Désolé, Cogneuse, mais j'ai besoin de mon petit ami cette après midi. N'hésite pas à nous laisser ton devoir, on y jettera un œil... plus tard. »

Draco déposa quelques légers baisers sur le cou de Potter pour ponctuer sa phrase, et ressentit un frisson quand Potter retint son souffle.

Rose rougit. « Honnêtement, c'est un miracle que vos devoirs soient toujours faits. Bien ! Je vais le déposer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. » Elle se tourna et rentra au château.

« Ro... Cogneuse ! » hurla Potter. « Tu as vu Hugo ? »

« Il est en retenue avec Louis ! » cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

« Nom de Dieu, » dit Potter. « On devrait, euh, probablement rentrer. »

Draco acquiesça évasivement et déposa un autre baiser dans le cou de Potter avant de le relâcher et de recommencer à marcher. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand Potter mis sa main dans celle de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda d'un œil méfiant.

« C'est ce qu'ils font non ? Ils se tiennent la main, c'est ce qu'Albus a dit. »

Le visage de Potter était cramoisi et Draco doutait que ce soit à cause du froid.

« Oui, » répondit Draco en nouant leur doigts. La main de Potter était chaude, même à travers ses gants.

xx*x*xx

Le Grand Hall était en pleine activité. Apparemment, Hagrid venait juste d'apporter le premier Arbre de Noël. Le plus bel arbre n'ornerait pas le Grand Hall avant la veille de Noël, mais plusieurs autres arbres plus petits seraient placés en divers endroits dans le château. Il était difficile de dire qui décorait et qui essayait de nettoyer la neige et les aiguilles de sapins parmi les curieux.

Harry sourit, il se souvenait de son premier Noël à Poudlard avec un pincement au cœur. Il lança un regard en direction de Malfoy, qui fixait l'arbre avec un air bizarre. Harry se demandait si lui aussi était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait vingt cinq ans, » murmura Harry.

« Plus longtemps encore depuis notre première année » répondit Malfoy en désignant un groupe de Première année du menton. Ils étaient minuscules – Malfoy et lui étaient-ils vraiment aussi petits ?

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, » dit Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête et lui lança un regard sarcastique. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment et Harry lui serra la main impulsivement. Malfoy détourna les yeux. Harry reporta son attention sur l'arbre. Il aurait aimé que la main de Malfoy ne soit pas aussi chaude dans la sienne. Il aurait aussi préféré que les baisers dans son cou n'aient pas été aussi merveilleux. Sur le moment, Harry aurait voulu rester dans la neige et laisser Malfoy l'assaillir de baisers toute la journée. Il se molesta mentalement à cette pensée. Sa stupide attirance pour Malfoy était simplement due au stress subi ces derniers jours, cumulé à son absence de contact physique depuis... Merde, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

« C'est bon, Filius, » hurla Hagrid. « Faites votre magie. »

Le Professeur Flitwick fit un geste de la main. « Pourquoi ne pas essayer cette année, Hagrid ? »

Hagrid ouvrit en grand la bouche, béat, et Harry inspira rapidement. Le Professeur Flitwick se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête de manière encourageante.

« D'accord, alors, » dit Hagrid en s'avançant. Il rétracta ses épaules et sortit sa baguette -très longue, en bois de chêne, avec un crin de sombral à l'intérieur, se rappelait Harry. Hagrid avait obtenu la permission de réutiliser la magie après la guerre, même si sa baguette-parapluie avait été brisée pendant la bataille. L'achat de sa nouvelle baguette avait été une célébration et Harry l'avait accompagné chez Ollivander, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Hagrid lança un sort, et une longue guirlande sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula d'elle même autour de l'arbre. Elle était rose.

« Oh, ça ne va pas, » murmura Hagrid.

Malfoy renifla et Harry lui serra la main comme avertissement.

« C'est bon, Hagrid, » dit Rose en s'avançant. Elle tapota la guirlande avec sa baguette, elle devint rouge étincelant. Les étudiants qui observaient la scène l'acclamèrent.

« On dirait le double de Granger » déclara Malfoy.

« Oh merde, » murmura Harry. Il avait remarqué Kyle Nevus, appuyé contre un mur, prenant tranquillement des notes.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce journaliste. Contre le mur, là. » Comme attiré par ces mots, Nevus regarda pile dans leur direction. Il se redressa et commença à s'avancer vers eux.

« Viens, » dit Malfoy en entrainant Harry vers l'entrée des cachots. « Vaut mieux t'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et divulguer encore plus de secrets. »

Harry se renfrogna, mais il suivit Malfoy rapidement, ignorant les cris du journaliste : « M. Potter, attendez ! »

La Salle Commune des Serpentard était vide. Malfoy relâcha la main de Harry et s'écroula sur le canapé en face du feu qui ronronnait. Il sortit son chapeau et ses gants et les ensorcela pour qu'ils aillent se poser sur un porte-manteaux. Harry sortit sa robe d'extérieur et son écharpe et les déposa sur le même porte-manteau, sans l'aide de la magie. Le bleu de l'écharpe de Serdaigle paraissait incongru au milieu de tout ce vert.

Harry savait qu'il devrait retourner dehors et braver la neige pour examiner le reste des défenses de l'école, mais il était à moitié congelé et la chance de se réchauffer était vraiment bienvenue. Il retournerait à sa tache lorsque ses doigts ne seraient plus comme raides comme des bâtons.

« Les journalistes sont vils, » dit Harry en faisant un bon sur le côté pour éviter le manteau de Malfoy qui alla se suspendre tout seul à un crochet.

Malfoy rit. « J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'ai jamais appris comment utiliser la presse Potter. Quelqu'un de ton statut devrait pouvoir les faire manger dans sa main. »

Harry revint vers le canapé et s'assit aussi loin que possible de Malfoy. Il s'adossa à l'accoudoir rembourré et étendit ses jambes. Le canapé était assez grand pour que ses pieds soient toujours à une bonne distance de Malfoy.

« Je n'ai jamais été maître dans l'art de la diplomatie, surtout depuis que les enfants sont nés. Je suppose que j'aurais dû me servir plus de la presse. Parfois Ginny me faisait la leçon à propos de ça, mais je voulait juste qu'ils s'en aillent. »

« Potter, Potter, Potter, » dit Malfoy d'un ton affligé en secouant la tête. « Tu aurais du engager un Consultant en Relations Publiques. »

« C'est ce que tu as fait quand tu as décidé de devenir plaideur pour le Ministère ? » demanda Harry sans chercher à cacher son sarcasme.

Malfoy se tourna pour lui faire face, un bras posé sur le dos du canapé, tournant son corps pour caler sa jambe sur les coussins, repliée au niveau du genoux. À la surprise de Harry, il n'était pas en colère.

« Non, dans ce cas là, j'ai été mon propre consultant, même si ma mère me soutenait. Je connais les rumeurs, comme quoi j'ai choisis ce travail au Ministère uniquement pour favoriser ma carrière, pour redorer le nom des Malfoy, pour retrouver une certaine respectabilité, pour minimiser l'implication des Malfoy pendant la Guerre, et la liste continue encore et encore. La vérité est beaucoup plus simple. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » l'encouragea Harry. Il avait lui même cru plusieurs des raisons citées précédemment.

« Je voulais tous les punir pour avoir perturbé ma vie. Je voulais qu'ils paient pour avoir envahi ma maison, pour avoir mis ma mère dans un état de détresse sans nom, pour m'avoir forcé à être témoin des pires horreurs, pour avoir éloigner mes parents l'un de l'autre, et pour avoir soutenu la cause d'un fou qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Je voulais qu'ils _paient_. »

La voix de Malfoy résonna avec passion, et le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux les firent luire assi fort que de l'acier. De très vieux souvenirs refirent surface sans qu'Harry l'eût voulu : le Manoir Malfoy, austère et effrayant, envahit de Mangemorts et d'individus répugnants, Malfoy regardant le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus se faire assassiner au dessus de sa propre table de salle à manger, la terreur dans ses yeux quand Lucius lui avait demandé s'il pensait que Harry Potter se cachait derrière ce visage enflé, presque méconnaissable.

« Je te crois, » dit doucement Harry.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement et Malfoy se rapprocha rapidement de Harry, s'installant entre ses jambes, collant ses lèvres contre celles du Gryffondor. Harry, une fois la surprise passée, ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de Malfoy.

« Eeeerk, vous pouvez pas garder ça pour quand vous serez dans la chambre ? Il y en a qui veulent garder leur déjeuner à l'intérieur. »

Malfoy décolla ses lèvres de celles de Harry et lança un regard méprisant au nouvel arrivant.

« Casse-toi, Peter. On était là les premiers. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ce commentaire immature, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'ils étaient censés avoir dix sept ans. Il se souvint d'une insulte qu'Albus avait dit à James une fois et l'essaya :

« Hey Peter, je dois m'entrainer en Légilimencie. Tu sais où est-ce que tu as mis ton cerveau ? »

Le Serpentard lui adressa un geste d'insulte et s'assit dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait dos. Peter sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts de Métamorphose sur un tabouret.

Harry sentait Malfoy peser sur lui, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Le Serpentard sourit malicieusement à Harry, d'une manière qui devenait étrangement attirante.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée et Louis Weasley entra nonchalamment dans la pièce. Il s'affala sur le canapé, sur la place que Malfoy avait libéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? » demanda Louis en les regardant d'un œil critique. « C'est un nouveau truc ? »

« De quoi tu parles, Wea... » la réplique moqueuse de Malfoy fut interrompue par les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier trouvait qu'embrasser Malfoy était un merveilleux moyen pour le faire taire.

« D'habitude à cette heure ci vous êtes enfermés dans votre chambre. Vous passez au niveau supérieur : le sexe en public ? Si c'est le cas, laissez moi prendre mon appareil, les photos vont valoir très cher au _Voice_. »

A la mention du _Daily Voice_, Harry rompit le baiser entre lui et Malfoy pour regarder Louis.

« Tu ne parles pas avec cet horrible reporter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« D'après le journal d'aujourd'hui, tu as fait plus que parler avec lui, » dit froidement Louis, tandis qu'il maintenait sa baguette en équilibre au bout de son doigt. Il lança un Sort de Fumée, et un serpent vert translucide sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler au bout de son bras.

Harry rougit et nota mentalement de dénicher un exemplaire du journal afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

« Enfin bref, sérieusement les mecs, vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous êtes tendus quand vous êtes ensemble, moins joyeux que d'habitude. Oh, barre-toi, Peter ! C'est une affaire de famille. »

Le serpent vert se dissipa quand Louis passa sa baguette à travers pour la brandir vers Peter, qui avait tendu le cou pour les observer. Peter recula comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un sort particulièrement douloureux.

Louis éclata de rire.

« C'est juste un Assurdiato. Il ne peut plus nous entendre maintenant. Crache le morceau, Albus. Ou toi, Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tous ces trucs bizarres ? Comment on peut arranger ça ? »

Harry toussa et resserra ses bras pensivement autour de Malfoy. C'était vrai. Harry était extrêmement tendu avec Malfoy étendu sur lui. Le fait qu'ils aient échangé quelques baisers et qu'ils puissent simuler une ou deux ballades main dans la main ne signifiait pas qu'Harry pouvait baisser sa garde. C'était toujours Draco Malfoy, pour l'amour de Dieu. Agir comme un adolescent énamouré était presque impossible.

Malfoy se détacha de lui et leva une main.

« Louis a raison. On a besoin d'aide. »

« Quoi ? » cria Harry.

Draco lui prit le poignet et le tira, envoyant presque Harry par terre avant de se redresser lui-même.

« Quelle sorte d'aide ? » demanda Harry en trébuchant derrière Malfoy qui l'entrainait jusqu'à la voute menant aux dortoirs.

« Tu verras, » dit Malfoy d'un ton inquiétant.

Harry s'arrêta avant que Malfoy ne recommence à le trainer.

« Attends ! Louis, où est Hugo ? »

Louis haussa les épaules et recommença à créer des créatures de fumée.

« Il court après Bonnie Bradfield, bien sûr. Je crois qu'ils sont allés faire de la luge. »

Sur ce, Malfoy entraina Harry d'un coup sec dans la chambre de Scorpius. Malfoy relâcha son poignet au moment où la porte se ferma.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait un boulot sous couverture ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe. « Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé comme une merde ? »

Harry résista à l'envie d'attraper sa baguette. Personne d'autre que Malfoy ne lui aurait posé une question comme ça. Personne n'oserait. Harry le fixa pendant un petit moment, et détourna les yeux pour qu'il puisse poursuivre son idée, secoué, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Écoute, Potter, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, tu me détestes, en fait me toucher est presque insupportable pour toi, mais bordel, nous devons passer au dessus de ça... »

Harry le regarda de nouveau, surpris. « Je ne te déteste pas. »

« ...parce que si quoi que ce soit... Quoi ? »

« Ça fait maintenant longtemps que je ne te déteste plus. »

Malfoy ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, l'air stupéfait.

« Tu ne me... Mais, pourquoi cela ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Toi seul prendrait comme un affront que quelqu'un ne te déteste pas. »

« Je ne le prend pas comme un affront ! C'est juste que je ne te comprend pas. On a toujours eu ce truc comme quoi on ne s'aimait pas. Je l'ai accepté, comme une constante universelle, et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne me détestes pas ? Quand est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? »

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Scorpius. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'examiner le raisonnement qui se cachait derrière son changement d'avis à propos de Malfoy. Cela n'avait pas été très important avant ça, mais peut-être que maintenant, ça l'était. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être depuis l'Affaire Lynden.

Le front de Malfoy se plissa.

« L'Affaire Lynden ? Daniel Lynden, le tueur à répétition ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Les Moldus les appellent Serial Killer. Je t'ai vu le poursuivre en justice. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de preuves, il était intelligent. »

Malfoy laissa son regard vagabonder, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Son expression devint tendue et Harry fut désolé de ramener ça à la surface. Ça n'avait était un cas facile pour personne au Ministère.

« Cet enfoiré pensait qu'il s'en sortirait, » dit Malfoy. Il se rapprocha et s'enfonça dans le lit, à côté de Harry, qui hocha la tête. Lynden avait eu une longueur d'avance sur les Aurors pendant plus d'une année, dissimulant sa piste, détruisant ou cachant les preuves. Ils avaient difficilement rassemblé les pièces du puzzle et avaient fini par l'attraper.

« Mais tu as réussi, » dit Harry en souriant. « J'étais la quand tu l'a fait craquer. Tu l'as secoué, tu as effacé son petit air supérieur, tu as brisé sa carapace et tu lui as fait crier sa confession. » Le sourire se transforma en rire. « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou ? »

Malfoy renifla. « Je pense que tu es le seul que j'ai déjà conduit à la folie _réelle_. »

Harry essaya de grogner, mais cela ressemblait fort à un rire.

« Mais cette affaire a fait que tu ne me détestes plus ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Je suppose que je devais admettre que tu avais grandi. Nous l'avons tous admis, et encore plus après avoir découvert toute l'œuvre de Lynden. »

Il vit que Malfoy haussait les épaules. « Cet homme était mauvais. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se turent, perdus dans leurs souvenirs. Harry, bizarrement, avait très envie de poser une main réconfortante sur le genoux de Malfoy, si près du sien qu'ils se touchaient presque.

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien. Puisque tu ne me détestes plus, ce, » il fit un vague signe de la main, « truc que nous sommes en train de faire devrait être plus facile. Ou bien y a t-il une autre raison qui fait que tu ne peux pas faire semblant d'être amoureux ? »

Harry rougit. Il semblait faire soudainement beaucoup plus chaud dans la pièce.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu te débrouille vraiment mal. Peut-être que tu n'as jamais été amoureux. »

Harry redressa vivement la tête pour fixer Malfoy. « Bien sûr que si ! J'ai trois enfants ! »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Ça ne veut rien dire. J'ai un fils et toucher sa mère me répugnait. Il est certain que je ne l'ai pas aimée. »

« Tu ne l'as pas aimée ? Jamais ? » Harry était choqué. Il avait aimé Ginny pendant un long moment. C'était toujours probablement le cas, sauf qu'il était passé d'un amour romantique à quelque chose comme une affection partagée. Le manque d'amour n'avait jamais été leur problème; sa carrière était simplement devenue trop pour elle. Elle avait été fatiguée de vivre dans la peur qu'un jour Harry ne revienne pas à la maison, ou que pendant un de ses trop nombreux séjours à Sainte Mangouste, il ne se réveille jamais. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais avec le temps Harry l'avait accepté.

« Je suis un Sang-Pur, Potter. Je me suis marié pour avoir un enfant, par pour jouir d'un brillant amour éternel. » Il prononça ces deux derniers mots d'un ton moqueur.

« On dirait que tu es celui qui manque d'expérience côté amour. »

Malfoy se mis à tripoter la couture du bord de son pantalon. « J'ai été amoureux, une fois. Il y a longtemps. Je me rappelle comment c'était. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et il hocha la tête. « Ouais. Moi aussi. Ça fait un bon moment. »

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, maintenant que nous avons avoué nos pathos mutuels, peut-être qu'on pourrait travailler sur tes piètres compétences d'acteur. »

Harry lui lança un regard méprisant. « Mes piètres compétences d'acteur. »

Malfoy approuva. « Oui. Nous sommes supposés être _amoureux _et tu continues toujours à me regarder avec quelque chose que l'on ne pourrait décrire que comme de la méfiance proche de la révulsion. »

« Je ne fais pas ça ! »

« Si, absolument, tu le fais. Donc, voyons voir. Charme moi avec ta tête d'amoureux. »

« Ma quoi ? »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ta tête d'amoureux, Potter. Fais semblant d'être amoureux de moi et essaye de faire en sorte que ton visage le reflète. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Bien. » Il détendit son visage et regarda Malfoy avec ce qu'il pensait être une 'tête d'amoureux'. Apparemment, c'était un échec cuisant.

« Là tu as juste l'air constipé. »

« Oh bordel ! Fais le toi si tu es si foutrement bon à ça. »

Malfoy acquiesça sèchement et son visage se radoucit. Ses yeux devinrent plus grands et plus sombres, un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient entrevoir ses dents blanches. Harry regardait, époustouflé, tandis que Malfoy le dévorait des yeux, d'une manière si sensuelle qu'Harry serra les points inconsciemment. Le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'aine. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour survivre à la tête d'amoureux de Malfoy. Comment une personne saine d'esprit pourrait réussir à lui échapper s'il la regardait de cette façon ?

Le visage de Malfoy retrouva son masque habituel sur lequel s'affichait maintenant un sourire de dédain. « Tu vois, Potter ? Même toi tu devrais être capable de réussir quelque chose d'aussi simple. »

Ah oui, ça devait être pour ça que Malfoy n'avait aucune attache. Une attitude hautaine et un sarcasme vraiment agaçant.

« Ok très bien. » approuva Harry. Il ferma les yeux un moment, se concentra, puis regarda Malfoy. Cette fois, il s'imagina Malfoy comme une belle assiette remplie de tarte à la mélasse, nageant dans une crème qui avait vaguement la couleur de sa peau laiteuse. La vision de la tarte s'effaça, remplacée par les lèvres de Malfoy. Harry les regardait parce qu'elles étaient vraiment belles; sa bouche était d'un rose parfait, avec un petit creux au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Et il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, il savait embrasser. Harry aurait pu probablement embrasser cette bouche pendant des heures sans s'en lasser.

« Putain, Potter, » souffla Malfoy, et les lèvres que Harry fixait bougèrent à ces mots, se pressant ensemble avant de se séparer encore une fois. Séduit, Harry se rapprocha et les goûta.

Malfoy retint brusquement sa respiration, puis ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de détermination. Au premier abord, Harry cru que c'était encore une autre compétition, que Malfoy essayait de prouver quelque chose, mais même cette idée fut rapidement balayée quand la langue de Malfoy caressa la sienne, envoyant des petites décharges de plaisir lui picoter tout le corps. Comme dirigées d'elles-mêmes, les mains de Harry touchèrent délicatement le visage de Malfoy puis se déplacèrent jusqu'à son cou, puis dans ses cheveux ô-combien-soyeux.

Malfoy gémit à ce contact et Harry pris ça comme un _j'aime_. On aurait dit que Malfoy recherchait ce qu'Harry _aimait_, car ses mains bougeait elles aussi, une sur l'épaule de Harry, l'autre posée sur sa cuisse. Harry se décala, l'encourageant subtilement tandis qu'il repoussait de son esprit toute pensée rationnelle.

La main de Malfoy s'arrêta pendant un moment -il changeait d'avis ?- et remonta lentement, effleurant doucement la cuisse de Harry. Ses doigts touchèrent l'entre-jambes du brun, traçant les contours de son érection partielle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement dure et douloureuse.

Harry haleta contre les lèvres de Malfoy, les questions avaient à peine le temps de se former avant que la langue agressive de Malfoy ne les fasse disparaître. La main du blond se fit plus pressante, les caresses plus poussées, Harry pensa que c'était plus équitable de lui rendre la pareille. Il enleva une main des cheveux de Malfoy pour la faire glisser dans son dos, son flanc, sa hanche avant de chercher une réponse à sa question implicite.

Malfoy était aussi dur, et toucher son sexe était bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, particulièrement quand chaque mouvement de ses doigts arrachait un frémissement à Malfoy et, en réponse, une pression un peu plus forte contre l'érection douloureuse de Harry.

Il y avait trop de vêtements entre eux. Harry défit la ceinture de Malfoy. Ce dernier sembla penser que c'était une bonne idée et il fit la même chose à celle de Harry. Le Gryffondor s'employa alors à faire glisser sa main dans le caleçon de Malfoy et à lui agripper son membre. Simultanément, il sentit les doigts du blond, fermes et sûrs, attraper le sien. La sensation était incroyable. Tellement mieux que de se branler, qui avait été sa seule forme de relâchement depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils s'embrassèrent, haletants, tandis qu'ils se caressaient maladroitement. La position était loin d'être parfaite, mais i l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir bouger et rompre le charme. La main douée de Malfoy glissait le long du sexe de Harry, il semblait savoir parfaitement quand faire passer le bout de ses doigts sur le gland. Harry essaya d'imiter ses mouvements et de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur son propre plaisir, mais c'était foutrement difficile.

Des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte, les coupant en plein élan. Harry croisa le regard gris de Malfoy pendant un moment de choc. Il sortit son autre main des cheveux de Malfoy et fit un vague geste de la main en direction de la porte en murmurant : « Collaporta ! »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis une incantation étouffée tandis que le sort était repoussé par la porte.

« De la magie sans baguette. Impressionnant, » murmura Malfoy avant de fermer les yeux et d'embrasser Harry à nouveau.

La réponse de Harry mourut sur ses lèvres et bientôt tout le reste se perdit dans une brume de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Malfoy frissonner et une substance chaude et humide gicler sur ses doigts, suivis presque simultanément par son propre orgasme. Harry nageait dans une sensation grisante, exacerbée par le halètement chaud de Malfoy contre sa joue.

La réalité fit irruption bien trop tôt tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Harry sentit la gène arriver presque immédiatement, comme une coup de matraque. Nom de Dieu, il venait juste de branler Malfoy. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à reculer, mais Harry agrippa sa nuque et se rapprocha pour lui donner un autre baiser avant de grogner : « Surtout, ne dis pas un seul mot. »

Il le relâcha et se recula pour rencontrer le regard spéculatif de Malfoy. Ce dernier déglutit et hocha la tête sèchement avant de chercher sa baguette et de lancer un bref Sort de Nettoyage. Harry l'imita et se leva pour ajuster ses vêtements. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans aucune cohérence.

« Je pense que je vais aller vérifier les autres défense. » dit Harry.

« Très bien, » répondit Malfoy.

Il ne rajouta rien tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce.

Voilou, alors à votre avis que vont faire Harry et Draco après ce petit incident ?

Votre avis m'intéresse, vous pouvez me laisser une review si vous avez aimé ou si vous voyez des choses à améliorer. Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Alors d'abord je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir un peu laisser la traduction de côté, mais que je m'explique. Je suis en médecine (en première année) et ma vie se résume à fac-prépa-boulot-dodo. Je n'ai plus le temps de rien, je ne sors plus et donc j'ai encore mois le temps de me consacrer à la fic. (Parce que oui, en médecine on a pas de vacances avant janvier).

Donc bonne nouvelle s'il en est, en janvier je suis en vacances, donc je me remettrai à la traduction et je compte bien finir la fic.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre aux review je suis dégoutée. Elles m'ont toutes fait super plaisir et j'aurai bien voulu y répondre personnellement mais y a un BUG quelque part –' ça me gonfle.

Merci quand même d'avoir lu jusque là :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chose promise, chose due :)

Votre avis m'intéresse toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Draco le regarda partir et s'affala sur le lit en gémissant. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Putain de Potter et sa putain de tête d'amoureux suivie de sa putain de façon incroyable d'embrasser et ses _mains_... Draco posa son bras sur ses yeux, comme pour essayer de bloquer ce souvenir, aussi bien que son bras bloquait la lumière. Et sa putain de magie sans baguette qui avait fait se tendre de désir. Merde, pourquoi avait-il un faible pour le pouvoir ? Et pourquoi Potter avait-il toujours été l'incarnation de son désir ? Il pouvait l'admettre maintenant, après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Potter allait surement agir comme un Poufsouffle terrifié pour le reste de sa vie. Draco aurait du interrompre la partie; au début il avait seulement essayé d'agacer Potter, ce qui était plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit timidement et un des camarades de Scorpius entra. Draco n'était même pas foutu de se souvenir de son nom. Le garçon traversa la pièce rapidement jusqu'à sa malle, il commença à farfouiller dedans. Draco se leva et sortit de la pièce en essayant de ne pas penser au nombre de fois où Scorpius enfermait ses camarades en dehors de la chambre pendant qu'il s'amusait avec Albus Potter. Il pouvait difficilement le critiquer maintenant qu'il s'était comporté de manière inappropriée avec le père du garçon.

Il respira profondément et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Bien, il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Potter voudrait tout oublier et Draco serait d'accord avec ça. L'autre option était risible. Leurs fils étaient déjà en première page des journaux, grâce à la stupidité de Potter. Révéler quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter serait au delà du ridicule.

Draco pris sa cape, son écharpe, et ses gants sur l'étagère et entreprit de localiser Potter. C'était une tache plus difficile que ce qu'il imaginait. Draco erra sur les terrains enneigés de Poudlard pendant ce qui lui sembla être une heure. Finalement il se renfrogna et regarda le bracelet en argent à son poignet. Potter avait oublié de lui dire comment activer le sort, mais connaissant Granger, il n'y avait que peu de solutions. Sa troisième tentative s'avéra fructueuse.

_Où-es tu ?_ S'inscrivit sur son bracelet avant de disparaître. Après un petit moment, l'argent devint de plus en plus chaud, presque trop pour pouvoir être supportable, et deux mots apparurent. _Je surplombe_.

Draco tourna sur lui même et son regard s'arrêta sur un affleurement haut perché, entouré par des arbres, à la lisière de la forêt. Il offrait une vue spectaculaire du parc de Poudlard. Draco soupira. C'était aussi très difficile de grimper dans la neige. Évidemment Potter avait choisi un endroit pénible à atteindre pour se cacher. Il réfréna son irritation et commença à marcher.

Vingt minutes plus tard, avec un tibia meurtri par un dérapage et une rencontre avec un rocher couvert de neige, Draco atteignit l'endroit. Potter était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, protégé de la neige par les branches au dessus de lui, et très certainement un sort.

Draco lui asséna un regard meurtrier et Potter se mordilla la lèvre avant de regarder de manière insistante la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Il ne dit rien. Draco avança péniblement jusqu'à se tenir près de lui. Il observa ce même paysage pendant un moment. Poudlard ressemblait à une carte postale, avec les fenêtres qui scintillaient en doré à travers la neige qui tombait, la fumée qui sortait en grandes volutes des nombreuses cheminées, et les tourelles recouvertes de neige.

Finalement, Draco soupira et se tourna vers Potter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mes ses lèvres furent soudain recouvertes pas les doigts de Potter. Son regard était intense et il se déplaçait telle une ombre, rapide et silencieux, pour pousser Draco contre le tronc de l'arbre, et pour se coller contre lui, comme si les deux hommes ne formaient qu'un. Potter enleva ses doigts de la bouche de Draco. Ils furent remplacés par la bouche de Potter, froide à l'extérieur, mais tellement plus chaude à l'intérieur.

Draco s'abandonna volontiers au baiser, tout en pensant _Ah ces Gryffondors._ Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Potter. Les mains de ce dernier étaient posées sur les épaules de Draco avec juste assez de pression pour qu'il puisse se dégager s'il en avait envie.

Potter l'embrassa vigoureusement puis s'éloigna, l'air déterminé.

« Je ne regrette pas » il annonça. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu ressens à propos de ça, mais je ne regrette pas et j'aime t'embrasser, et ce qu'on a fait était incroyable et _complètement_ stupide, et j'étais assis là à essayer de donner du sens à tout ça et je te t'ai vu et tout ce que je voulais faire c'est te toucher encore et... »

Draco se rapprocha et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, mais il avait envie de rire. C'était ridicule, mais il relâcha les hanches de Potter pour l'enserrer de ses bras et se rapprocher de cet imbécile. La réaction de Potter ne pouvait être due qu'à la stupidité des Gryffondors mais sur le moment, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Plus tard, après s'être embrassés furieusement, jusqu'au point où une autre séance de masturbation mutuelle commençait à devenir une bonne idée malgré le froid, ils décidèrent de revenir au château. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, et Draco rit intérieurement de l'incongruité de la situation. Lui et Potter, qui l'aurait deviné ?

« Nott, » dit Potter tandis qu'ils marchaient. « S'il veut agir dans Poudlard, il devrait déjà être là. Je dois trouver Hugo une fois qu'on sera revenus. »

« Quel est le lien entre Hugo et ton obsession à vérifier les défenses ? » demanda Draco.

« Je pense que Hugo a quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à trouver Nott. Et je vérifie les défenses parce que j'ai promis à Minerva que je le ferai. Les défenses sont tellement faibles à ce jour que Nott pourrait avoir traversé la forêt et être arrivé directement dans le parc de l'école. Les Aurors vérifient tous les visiteurs qui viennent pour ce foutu le bal de Noël, mais cela ne veut rien dire si n'importe qui peut se balader dans le parc sans même que cela perturbe les sorts de protection. »

« Tu penses que Nott est déjà là ? »

« J'en ai bien peur que si c'est le cas, on ne soit pas en mesure de le dire, » admit Potter. « Pas sans un peu d'aide. »

Draco se retint à grand peine de le contredire à haute voix. Qui pouvait les aider ? Les Aurors ? Draco n'avait pas vraiment confiance en leur capacités.

« Je commence à douter de l'efficacité de ce plan. Regarde, on est dehors, seuls, depuis une heure. » Draco fit un large geste de la main pour indiquer le grand espace vide à travers lequel ils avançaient. « Personne n'a essayé de nous kidnapper. »

« On n'a pas vraiment dit aux gens où on allait. »

« Doit-on commencer à faire une annonce publique à chaque fois qu'on remue le petit doigt ? »

« Ce ne serait pas si mal en fait. Même si Nott a pris du Polynectar pour se transformer en étudiant, il aura besoin d'une raison pour nous suivre sans paraître suspect. »

« Je vais appeler Scorpius par Cheminette quand nous serons rentrés, juste pour m'assurer que nous faisons pas juste pour passer pour des imbéciles. Et aussi parce que le Département des Aurors est incompétent et n'arrive pas à capturer un simple criminel sans user de méthodes ridicules. »

Potter serra sa main, étonnamment les critiques de Draco ne l'avaient pas blessé.

« Tu penses qu'on a l'air stupides ? »

« Complètement, » répondit Draco.

Potter se plaça devant Draco et l'attira grâce à leur mains liées, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Potter. Son souffle formait de la buée à cause de la température qui continuait à descendre.

Draco l'ignora. À la place, il l'embrassa.

Pendant le diner, Potter étudia subrepticement toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il était étonnamment bon à ça, remarqua Draco. Potter portait un verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres et scrutait une partie de la pièce d'un regard perçant, qui en apparence semblait juste ennuyé.

Draco fit la même chose, utilisant des années d'entrainement au sein de la famille Malfoy, pour étudier chaque visage, en cherchant quiconque n'aurait pas l'air détendu. Malheureusement, un grand nombre de personnes non seulement les remarquait, mais les regardait en murmurant activement.

« Ne sont-ils pas habitués à nous voir ensemble maintenant ? » questionna froidement Draco quand un groupe de filles de Pouffsoufle sortit de la salle en les fixant ostensiblement. Elles explosèrent de rire en gesticulant et se rassemblèrent pour chuchoter entre elles.

« Vous n'étiez pas célèbres avant, » commenta Louis. « Au niveau national, je veux dire. »

« Au niveau national ? » demanda Potter.

Louis prit un journal des mains d'un garçons assis un peu plus loin -ils étaient tous assis à la table des Serpentards- et l'étala sur la table devant Draco.

Les gros titres clamaient « JEUNES HOMMES CÉLÈBRES AMOUREUX. » La photo était magnifique -un cliché de Albus et Scorpius enlacés et assis sur un petit muret de pierre, se penchant l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. Le mouvement s'arrêtait et recommençait à l'infini. La photo avait de toute évidence, été prise quelques temps plus tôt, la pelouse était verte et les arbres avaient encore des feuilles.

« Un de leurs amis les a vendu, » murmura Draco.

« _Nos_ amis » lui rappela Potter en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Draco pointa le journal et le regarda d'un œil critique. « Je ne sais pas, ça ne nous ressemble pas. »

Potter faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Draco plia le _Daily Voice_ et le fourra dans la poche de sa robe.

« Je vais parler à Cho, » murmura Potter à son oreille, en se rapprochant comme s'il voulait caresser le cou de Draco avec son nez. Puis il finit par le faire, ce qui lui valut un soupir de plaisir de la part du blond.

« N'oublie pas du lui dire que ses Aurors sont bons à rien » dit Draco en s'approchant.

« Pas celui-ci, j'espère, » répliqua Potter.

« Eh bien, je pourrai peut-être te trouver une utilité plus tard. J'évaluerai tes compétences en temps voulus. » dit Draco.

Potter gloussa et Draco se fit la remarque que c'était un son qu'il pourrait s'habituer à entendre régulièrement.

« Je prend la cape pour ne pas qu'on voit que je vais dans le bureau de Minerva. Si tu croises Hugo Weasley, dis lui que j'ai besoin de le voir. C'est urgent. »

« Oui, Ô Notre Sainteté le Sauveur. »

Potter sortit de la pièce et Draco n'eut aucun mal à suivre le balancement de son corps tandis qu'il partait. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui après tout.

Draco finit son repas sans voir Hugo Weasley, qui était surement à poursuivre son amie. Draco n'avait aucune intention de se bouger pour trouver Hugo puisque Potter n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui dire pourquoi parler au garçon était si important. À la place, il se dirigea vers les cachots de Serpentard. Il s'installa sur son lit et sortit l'exemplaire du_ Daily Voice_. Il lut l'article en entier puis se releva et entreprit de trouver Potter.

Draco n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité pour se cacher, il abandonna donc toute subtilité et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la Directrice. Un Auror était en stationné devant la porte. Draco le reconnut, il avait porté un chapeau en forme de poulet pendant une cérémonie du Ministère. Après cela, Pansy et lui l'avaient surnommé « Tête de Gland ». Ils l'appelaient ainsi si souvent que Draco ne se souvenait même plus de son véritable nom.

« Qu'avez-vous à faire avec la Directrice ? » demanda Tête de Gland.

« On es sous le contrôle du ministère maintenant ? » répondit Draco dans sa meilleure imitation de Scorpius. Il ressentit une vague de fierté. Scorpius pouvait être vraiment condescendant quand il le voulait. Il avait bien appris.

« On augmente la sécurité pour le Bal de Noël » déclara l'homme d'un ton bourru.

« Peu importe, » dit Draco avec l'air d'un adolescent ennuyé. « Je dois envoyer un message à mon père, mais il m'a dit de ne pas utiliser les hiboux à cause de toute cette situation. Peut-être êtes-vous au courant. » Il fixa ostensiblement Tête de Gland, suggérant qu'il n'était pas assez haut placé pour être dans la confidence.

« Je suis au courant de la _situation_, M. Malfoy. Je dois vérifier que vous n'avez pas pris de Polynectar avant que vous ne montiez. » L'homme sortit sa baguette et Draco retint son souffle pendant qu'il lançait toute une série de sorts. La magie le traversa mais le Sort de Changement tint bon sans faiblir. L'homme hocha la tête et s'écarta. « Le mot de passe est 'harpies'. Il sera changé une fois que vous serez partis. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il se demandait comment Potter était passé devant le garde, même avec l'aide de sa cape.

MacGonagall était assise à son bureau, seule. Draco fronça les sourcils et l'air près de la cheminée ondula. La tête ébouriffé de Potter apparut.

«Bon Dieu, merci d'avoir prévenu Malfoy ! »

Il roula des yeux. « Pardonnez-moi, votre Grandeur, je vous enverrai une carte pour m'annoncer, la prochaine fois. » Il tendit le journal à Potter. « Lis ça ».

Potter fronça le nez. « Non, merci. J'imagine très bien le genre d'hypothèse farfelues qu'a fait Nevus à propos de ma crise de colère. »

Draco soupira d'un air exaspéré et pointa le dernier paragraphe de l'article. « Certes mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu as révélé le lieu actuel où se trouve ton ex femme. »

Potter lui arracha le Daily Voice des mains et lut rapidement. « Bordel ! Pardon Minerva. '_Harry Potter refuse de parler avec nos correspondants et Ginevra Potter est actuellement à Cordoue._' Comment le savent-ils ? » Potter se tourna et s'agenouilla devant le feu, la main pleine de poudre de Cheminette. « Ministre Cho Chang ! »

Le visage de Chang apparut dans les flammes. « Harry, s'il vous plait, je vous ai déjà dit... »

Potter brandit le journal avec colère. « Le Daily Voice a dit que Ginny était à Cordoue ! On doit la prévenir, envoyer une équipe... »

« Ginny n'est plus à Cordoue. »

« … je dois partir d'ici et – quoi ? »

« Mes contacts au journal m'ont informé avant l'impression. J'ai contacté Neville et Ginny et ils ont vite changé d'endroit. Ils avaient déjà prévu un plan d'urgence. Lily est avec eux, tout le monde va bien. »

Potter se calma un peu. « Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? »

« Pour éviter un accès de colère comme celui-ci, Auror Potter. Maintenant j'aimerai retourner à mes papiers si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Potter coupa la connexion et s'assit en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui savait où était Ginny ? » il murmura pour lui même, assez fort cependant pour que Draco entende. Potter se leva, la cape d'invisibilité le recouvrait partiellement, on aurait dit qu'il n'était qu'à moitié présent. Il commença à faire les cent pas, perdu dans ses pensées, et Draco coula un regard vers MacGonagall. Potter avait enclenché le mode Auror.

« Il y a toujours des gens prêts à trahir des secrets pour un prix, Potter. Ou sous la menace. »

« Ou pour un verre, » ajouta MacGonagall tandis qu'elle farfouillait dans les papiers sur son bureau et brisait le sceau d'un parchemin. « Vous faites quelque chose pour les fêtes, M. Malfoy ? »

« Je vais les passer seul avec Scorpius, comme toujours, » répondit Draco.

Potter s'arrêta et regarda Draco. « Tu pourrai venir à Noël. Et, euh... amener Scorpius. Je suis sûr qu'Albus serait enchanté. Ginny a les enfants la veille de Noël mais ils seront rentrés pour le diner le jour de Noël et... »

« Potter, tu babilles. » commenta Draco. Macgonagall avait arrêté de mélanger ses papiers et regardait les deux hommes d'un air qui montrait que rien ne lui avait échappé.

Potter rougit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Il y a eu des spéculations sur les défenses de Poudlard mises en place par les Fondateurs. » annonça Macgonagall d'un ton détendu. Sa plume grattait sans interruption sur un parchemin. « Certains pensent que Rowena Serdaigle avait une relation avec Godric Gryffondor dans le temps. »

Draco inspira de surprise et fixa intensément la Directrice, qui sourit énigmatiquement et hocha la tête.

Potter haussa un sourcil « Quelle différence cela fait ? »

Draco intervint précipitamment : « Je pense que je vais rentrer au dortoir. Bonne nuit Madame la Directrice. » Que MacGonagall lui explique, à Potter, s'il avait vécu aussi vieux sans savoir cela.

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

« Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Professeur. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. Essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter. Nous faisons tous de notre mieux. »

xx*x*xx

Harry revêtit sa cape et suivit Malfoy de près pour pouvoir passer devant l'entrée.

« Bonne soirée ! » lança Malfoy à l'Auror stationné près de la sortie. Sa voix résonnait avec tant d'hypocrisie que l'homme lui adressa un geste grossier de la main. « Tête de Gland. » murmura Malfoy quand qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendus.

« On dirait que Peterson ne t'apprécie pas plus en tant que Scorpius qu'en tant que toi-même. » commenta Harry.

« Peterson, c'est ça. » dit distraitement Malfoy.

« C'était quoi tout ça ? » demanda Harry en l'entrainant dans le couloir. « Ce truc sur Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor ? »

« Je te dirai plus tard. Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau avec Chang ? » questionna Malfoy tandis qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Mais demain je vais aller dehors essayer de consolider les défenses. Une nouvelle fois. »

« C'est l'aveugle qui guide l'aveugle. »

« Tais toi. Les sorts sont complexes. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver un jour. »

Malfoy renifla. « Tu y arrivera. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et sortit fit sortir sa tête de sa cape avec un sourire. « Cela pourrait bien être la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite. »

« Prend pas la grosse tête, » répliqua Malfoy.

Harry l'entraina dans un baiser. Cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Malfoy devait sûrement être d'accord puisqu'il ne protesta pas et fit reculer Harry jusqu'au mur le plus proche, manquant de justesse une armure qui s'écarta sur le côté dans un 'clang'.

« Mmh, on doit parler de ta nouvelle habitude » dit Harry. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que la pierre rêche dans son dos le dérangeait tant que ça, du moment que Malfoy s'appuyait sur son torse.

« Peut-être que je veux seulement que tu ne t'enfuies pas, » murmura Malfoy entre de longs et doux baisers. Ses doigts jouaient avec Harry, repoussant la cape sur le côté, tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour mettre sa mains sous les vêtements de Harry.

« Il y a peu de chances que je le fasse, » répondit Harry en se rapprochant. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu de m'éclairer ? Il est tard. »

« Quoi, Auror Potter, êtes vous en train d'essayer de me séduire pour obtenir une information ? » Malfoy parlait d'une voix de séducteur, ses mains étaient chaudes sur la peau de Harry.

« Non, je demande juste. La séduction est à part. »

Malfoy rit et fit descendre sa bouche sur le cou de Harry et le mordilla tout en lui parlant. « Eh bien, il est bien connu que les émotions peuvent augmenter la puissance de certains sorts. »

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Il perdait sa capacité à faire attention à ce que Malfoy disait.

« Une des raisons pour lesquelles les défenses sont si fortes est parce que les émotions ne sont jamais aussi fortes que quand elles sont... excitées. »

« Le Sexe Magique, » réussit à dire Harry, alors que Draco taquinait de sa main des endroits qui faisaient d'un discours cohérent une cause perdue.

« C'est ce que les gens disent. La terminologie correcte est l'Effet Eros. L'Amélioration Érotique. »

« Tu aurais du être le Serdaigle. » murmura Harry en agrippant la paume de Malfoy.

« M. Malfoy et M. Potter » interpella une voix. Malfoy se recula dans un sursaut. Il se retournèrent et virent le Professeur Flitwick qui s'approchait. « En dehors de vos lit, en train de se balader dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? »

Malfoy s'éloigna, Harry se redressa et toussa, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante. Il espérait que son érection n'était pas visible dans la pénombre. La cape d'invisibilité glissa sur le sol derrière lui.

Flitwick avait sa baguette en main, comme s'il prévoyait de leur jeter un sort s'ils voulaient s'enfuir. Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse parler, ils entendirent des pas et Filch accourut vers eux, l'air ravi. « Étudiants hors du lit ? Vous prévoyez de les punir Filius ? Peut être un Maléfice Cuisant, ou deux ? »

Flitwick soupira et rangea sa baguette dans sa robe. « Argus, sérieusement. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et Serdaigle, et je vous donne une retenue. Retrouvez moi dans la classe de Sortilèges demain matin à sept heure. Nous discuterons de préparations supplémentaires pour le bal de Noël. » Flitwick avait l'air content de lui.

« Sept heure ? » s'emporta Malfoy.

« C'est bon, Professeur. » dit rapidement Harry avant que Malfoy ne leur attire encore plus d'ennuis. « Merci professeur. » Il se baissa, attrapa le coin de sa cape avant d'agripper le coude de Malfoy et de le diriger rapidement vers les escaliers. « Bonne nuit. »

« Même pas un petit Maléfice Cuisant ? » intervint Filch derrière eux.

« Argus, parfois je suis vraiment content que vous ne soyez pas capable de lancer un sort. » répliqua Flitwick, et Harry approuva vigoureusement.

« Vieux connard décrépit, » murmura Malfoy.

« Filch ne changera jamais, » dit Harry.

« Je parlais de Flitwick. »

Harry éclata de rire et le poussa. Il courut jusqu'aux cachots, se sentant adolescent à nouveau, tandis que Malfoy le poursuivait en grognant.

xx*x*xx

Harry se sentait nerveux quand ils entrèrent dans la sombre salle commune. Il n'y avait qu'il seul étudiant, affalé sur le canapé avec son livre ouvert sur le sol. Il semblai s'être endormi pendant qu'il travaillait.

Malfoy ouvrit la marche jusqu'au dortoir de Scorpius. Un des garçons était réveillé, il bricolait un petit objet sur son lit, il ne leur adressa d'un signe de la tête avant de retourner à son occupation.

Malfoy écarta les rideaux du lit et fit un grand geste de la main à Harry, qui grimpa sur le lit et regarda les rideaux se fermer, les plongeant presque dans l'obscurité. Seule la sphère diffusait une douce lumière.

« Pratique ce sort, » commenta Harry en faisant un vague geste vers le haut du lit.

Malfoy répondit doucement : « Scorpius avait peur du noir quand il était petit. Je lui ai appris comment faire apparaître la Sphère très tôt. Ça me surprend qu'il l'utilise encore. »

« C'est joli, » dit Harry d'une petite voix, il se sentait très nerveux.

Malfoy s'avança vers lui et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry. « Tu as prévu de t'échapper Potter ? Parce que maintenant pourrait être ta seule chance. »

L'allusion au challenge calma Harry. « Je devrais avoir envie de m'échapper ? Parce que je ne connais pas d'autre endroit où je préfèrerais être en ce moment, » répondit-il.

« Sort de Silence ! » cria leur camarade.

Harry rigola et lança le sort machinalement, presque sans y penser.

« Ça me rend vraiment fou quand tu fait ça » dit Malfoy en mordillant le cou de Harry.

« Quand je lance un _Silencio_ ? »

« Non, quand tu le fais comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Sans effort. »

« Oh. » Harry rougit. « Ben, c'est juste... » Il abandonna l'idée de trouver quelque chose à répondre et embrassa toutes les parties nues du corps de Malfoy qu'il pouvait atteindre.

xx*x*xx

Malfoy traça un chemin humide avec sa bouche sur le torse de Harry, jouant de sa langue avec les poils fins en dessous de son nombril. Harry parvenait à peine à respirer, ayant pleinement conscience de l'endroit où Malfoy se dirigeait. On lui avait fait des fellations avant mais c'était tellement... différent. C'était presque comme ça première fois.

Quand Malfoy toucha son sexe de ses lèvres en le regardant intensément, Harry sentit ses orteils de courber. Il avait bien fait de s'agripper aux draps du lit car un moment plus tard, Malfoy le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un geste timide et hésitant. Malfoy semblait savoir exactement où lécher avec sa langue, et de quelle façon caresser avec ses mains. C'était incroyable.

Harry haleta et sa main se glissa dans les cheveux de Malfoy. Il commençait déjà à ressentir un assaut de picotements, signe d'un orgasme imminent. Malfoy était terriblement doué, c'était vrai, mais cela faisait aussi très longtemps que personne ne l'avait sucé. Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était grisant.

Malfoy taquina son gland avant d'aspirer plus fort et de le prendre plus profondément. Avec un cri d'avertissement, Harry jouit. À sa surprise, Malfoy ne se recula pas, mais à la place il avala tout avant de lécher son sexe encore tremblant pour le nettoyer. Son autre main caressait la cuisse de Harry, de façon tout aussi inattendue.

Tandis que les tremblements de Harry diminuaient, Malfoy se releva et se rapprocha, se calant entre les jambes de Harry. Il était visiblement très excité et pendant un moment, Harry pensa que Malfoy voulait le baiser, ce qui était étonnamment plus érotique que terrifiant. Mais Malfoy se contenta d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son érection et commença doucement à faire des va et vient. Harry comprit et sa main rejoignit celle du blond pour l'assister.

Puisque la magie sans baguette de Harry excitait Malfoy, Harry conjura un sort de lubrification. Leurs mains sur le sexe de Malfoy s'accélérèrent grâce au liquide et Malfoy siffla et grogna pour marquer son approbation. Ses lèvres rougies s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Ils bougeait à l'unisson, Harry se sentait gêné par la position. Cela aurait du être comme se branler, parce que la bite de Malfoy était juste au dessus de la sienne, mais il était dans le sens opposé, en face de lui. Cependant Malfoy ne se plaignait pas, si l'on se référait à ses halètements et la façon dont il rejetait sa tête en arrière. La vue était splendide et Harry manqua presque le moment où Malfoy frémit, recouvrant la main de Harry de son sperme. Ce baissa les yeux et recueillit de sa main les dernière goutes de semence et les déposa sur son ventre.

Harry continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce que la main de Malfoy couvre la sienne et arrête le mouvement. Harry rencontra le regard de Malfoy et son autre main étala sperme sur sa peau.

Malfoy s'écroula sur lui en rigolant. « Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore envie de toi là tout de suite. Est-ce que Chang a mis un truc en plus dans son sort qui augmente l'excitation ? »

« Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Il se sentait alangui et heureux.

Malfoy émit un bruit évasif contre la gorge de Harry. « Je suppose que non »

Harry promena ses mains sur le dos du blond. Presque aussi bon que le sexe, il y avait le plaisir de simplement toucher une autre personne aussi intimement. Il chercha les points sensibles, touchant de ses doigts courbes et creux.

« Arrête ça, » dit Malfoy après un moment. « On doit se lever à une heure ridicule demain, grâce à toi. »

« Grâce à moi ? »

« Oui, toi et ton incapacité à garder tes mains loin de moi. »

« On pourrait considérer que c'est de ta faute. »

Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit Malfoy sourire narquoisement contre son cou. « Endors toi, Potter. »

Et tout en le tenant fermement, Harry s'exécuta.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée, je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'aurai du poster la fin... Mais bon la voilà j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Vos commentaires/remarques/critiques sont toujours les bienvenus :)

Draco détestait le matin. Quand ça l'arrangeait, il faisait semblant de les apprécier. Souvent c'était quand il devait comparaitre devant le Magenmagot pour les rares cas programmés le matin. Ces jours-là, il prenait un malin plaisir à apparaitre glorieusement réjouit et tiré à quatre épingles, seulement pour voir les autres personnes qui n'étaient pas du matin l'observer avec répugnance. En réalité, se lever avant dix heures du matin lui donner envie de distribuer des Doloris à tours de bras.

« Allez, Malfoy, » répéta Potter pour la quatrième fois. « On va être en retard et là, on aura vraiment des problèmes. »

« C'est toi l'imbécile d'Élu, » murmura Draco tout en s'enroulant un peu plus dans les couvertures. « Tu peux pas demander à Flitwick de reporter la retenue ? »

« Pour le moment je ne suis pas l'Élu. » Draco sentit qu'on tirait la couverture de son visage et une main caressa sa joue. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que Potter était en train de l'observer avec un regard étrange, qui ressemblait curieusement à de la tendresse. Draco sentit que son estomac se contractait. Potter baladait son pouce sur sa mâchoire.

Draco soupira de contentement et referma les yeux.

Potter enleva la main de son visage et arracha les couvertures, laissant un souffle d'air glacial envahir Draco. « Potter, espèce de débile ! » glapit Draco.

Potter lui sauta dessus et couvrit la bouche de Draco avec sa main. « Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

Draco lui mordit la main, qui s'écarta sagement. Il grogna « Si je dois être réveillé, ils peuvent bien l'être eux aussi. »

« Ne soit pas aussi irritable et lève-toi. Ça t'aiderait si on s'arrêtait en chemin pour prendre du thé ? »

« Ça m'aiderait si tu allais me chercher du thé maintenant, » suggéra Draco en attrapant la couverture que Potter se dépêcha à mettre hors de sa portée.

« Non, parce que tu vas te recoucher et te rendormir. Maintenant habille toi. »

Draco le fixa, parce que Potter ne devrait si bien après seulement deux jours passés ensemble, malgré des années de relations courtoises.

« Non, je ne vais pas le faire. »

« Tu ne vas pas te rendormir ou tu ne vas pas t'habiller ? »

« Imbécile, » murmura Draco, mais il s'assit et balança ses jambes hors du lit en signe de défaite. « Est-ce qu'il y a une mutation génétique qui fait que tous les Gryffondors sont ridiculement joyeux le matin ? »

« La perspective d'agacer les Serpentards rend le fait de se lever tôt étrangement supportable, » répondit Potter.

Draco s'empara de sa baguette avec une expression de vengeance et Potter rit en reculant. « Je t'attends dans la salle commune. Ne me fais pas revenir. » Son avertissement sonnait creux et Draco doutait que Potter fasse quoi que ce soit s'il se rendormait, mais il était déjà debout et il savait que dormir pourrait le compromettre. Et il ne voulait pas que Scorpius ait plus de problèmes en manquant une retenue matinale.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Potter fit une halte aux cuisines pour une tasse de thé et quelques pâtisseries offertes par des elfes de maison pleins d'admiration. Leurs souvenirs des actes de bravoure de Potter semblaient intacts malgré le temps passé. Draco roula des yeux et eut un sourire narquois face à l'embarras manifeste de Potter à chaque effusion de remerciement des petites créatures. Draco avait toujours pensé que Potter recherchait l'attention, mais après des années à le voir éviter la presse à chaque opportunité, il avait finalement dû changer d'avis.

Ils burent leur thé et prirent le chemin de la salle de Sortilèges. Grâce à Potter, ils arrivèrent cinq minutes en avance. Flitwick était déjà là. « Vous voilà, les garçons. Parfait. Très ponctuels. Une qualité excellente. »

Draco soupira et observa la pièce d'un air curieux. On aurait dit qu'un magasin de Noël avait explosé. Guirlandes, décorations et feuilles de houx recouvraient toutes les surfaces disponibles. Les bureaux avaient été poussés contre les murs comme pour un entrainement aux Sortilèges qui demandait de l'espace. Ils s'empilaient avec des paquets aux couleurs vives, des piliers ornés de rubans et des chandelles étincelantes. Une grande armoire reposait sur une grande partie d'un mur, chargée d'un assortiment de couronnes. L'une d'elle contenait de véritables oiseaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » questionna Draco. Il se demandait combien de temps Flitwick comptait les garder. Il savait que Potter n'attendait qu'une chose, retourner vérifier les défenses et pourchasser Nott.

« Bien, M. Malfoy, je sais que vous avez choisi la plupart des décorations pour le Bal de Noël et je vous en remercie. Cependant, puisque presque tous les invités arriveront par le Poudlard Express, nous devons décorer aussi les calèches. Nous en attendons un certain nombre, donc je pense qu'on devrait prévoir vingt boites de décorations, pour être surs. Vous pouvez les préparer, choisissez ce que vous voulez. »

Flitwick les invita à le suivre. Draco lança un regard à Potter qui signifiait sûrement qu'il préférerait être dans son lit, puis suivit le professeur tandis que Potter haussait les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Flitwick marcha le long des rangées de bureaux et pointa du doigt les matériaux. « Ici vous avez du pin standard, ensuite il y a du sapin et du houx, attention aux épines, nos invités ne doivent pas se plaindre de griffures, et là nous avons de l'eucalyptus. Pas particulièrement festif mais cela sent bon et cela ajoute un autre choix de couleur.

Les autres tables étaient remplies de toutes les sortes de rubans possibles et inimaginables, du fil d'or aussi fin qu'une toile d'araignée, au ruban rouge aussi large que la tête de Draco. Il y avait aussi des guirlandes lumineuses que Flitwick fit passer dans un chemin sinueux de tonnelles lumineuses. Contre son gré, Draco commença à se sentir d'humeur festive sous la propension de décorations de Noël. Ce sentiment était exacerbé par le bruit des carillons jouant une chanson de Noël à l'unisson.

Le chemin d'arches lumineuses menait à un pavillon d'allure romantique et Flitwick s'arrêta au pied des marches et fit un geste vers le haut avec un sourire malicieux. Harry trotta gaiement jusqu'au centre de la structure en bois. Il se tourna et sourit à Draco, qui se sentit soudain suspicieux, mais rejoignit quand même Potter avant de regarder vers le haut du plafond en bois. Il aurait du s'en douter.

« Le pavillon ne peut pas être utilisé pour avoir des décorations, les garçons, mais vous pourrez considérer l'usage judicieux du gui pour les esprits les plus romantiques. »

Flitwick se retourna et ajouta : « N'hésitez pas à l'essayer. À en juger par votre étreinte hier et l'article dans le Daily Voice, vous êtes de nouveau le couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fit un geste pour partir, agacé que même ces imbéciles de professeurs s'attendent à ce qu'ils s'embrassent à la moindre opportunité, mais Potter attrapa sa main.

« Hey, » dit-il doucement. « On ne peut pas gâcher du gui, ça porte malheur. »

Draco était sur le point de répondre que ça ne portait certainement pas malheur, mais il devait admettre que Potter était ridiculement beau avec la lumière des guirlandes qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux, et un demi sourire qui courbait ses lèvres diaboliquement talentueuses... Il regarda furtivement Flitwick, qui semblait être occupé à enrouler une guirlande de lumières en forme d'étoiles autour de la rampe d'escalier. Peut-être qu'un baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Il fit un pas vers Potter et se rapprocha, s'attendant à un petit bisou, mais au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Draco se sentit aspiré. Il trouvait qu'embrasser était une sacré expérience, mais cela semblait... inhabituel. Ses mains agrippèrent Potter tandis que la faiblesse s'emparait de son corps, ne se rendant compte de l'étrangeté du baiser qu'au dernier moment. Il essaya de se reculer, cherchant un échappatoire, mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber... tomber... et tomber dans l'obscurité.

xx*x*xx

Harry ouvrit les yeux, sachant instinctivement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses instincts d'Auror étaient suffisamment intacts pour savoir cela, au moins. Sa vision était trouble, se résumant à quelques tâches de couleurs.

Sa joue lui faisait mal, ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps. Il était allongé sur une surface dure, probablement le sol, à en juger par sa froideur. Il essaya de bouger, mais ne réussit qu'un petit mouvement qui lui envoya une décharge de douleur à travers le corps. Il écouta attentivement et entendit des cloches jouer un air de Noël. Toujours dans la Classe de Sortilèges ?

Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait embrassé Malfoy en laissant tomber bêtement sa garde, aveuglé par le désir et l'étrange nouveauté d'explorer quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

Harry entendit des pas et essaya de se concentrer, de bouger. Une silhouette apparut peu à peu : le professeur Flitwick. Son visage devint plus net tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de Harry. Flitwick gloussa : « Albus Potter. J'en attendait un peu plus du fils du grand Harry Potter, surtout si l'on tient compte de votre grande ressemblance avec lui. C'était presque trop facile. »

Harry essaya de parler mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un faible grognement.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour votre bien aimé Malfoy ? » demanda Flitwick, ou plutôt Alcott Nott. Harry se maudit lui-même pour ne pas avoir lancé un Sort de Détection de Polynectar sur _tout le monde_, même si le personnel était supposé avoir été vérifié aussi soigneusement que n'importe qui. « N'ayez crainte, je vais vous amener à lui. »

Un sort atteignit Harry -Locomotor Mortis- et il se sentit s'élever dans les airs, tournoyant jusqu'à atteindre une certaine stabilité. Sa vision commençait à s'éclaircir et en plissant les yeux il vit qu'ils allaient vers une armoire ornée de guirlandes. Sa vision était floue car ses lunettes avaient disparu. Il se demandait si le faux Flitwick les avait trouvées.

La porte de l'armoire était ouverte. « Entrez là dedans, » dit Nott, sa voix aussi joyeuse que celle de Flitwick. Harry repensa aux deux derniers jours et se demanda depuis combien de temps Nott avait pris la place du professeur de sortilèges. L'intérieur de l'armoire était sombre et sentait le pin. Nott le poussa et entra derrière lui. Il y eu une sensation d'étourdissement et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« L'armoire à Disparaître, » expliqua Nott tandis qu'il sortait et ensorcelait Harry pour le faire flotter derrière lui. Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, heureux de constater qu'il lui était plus facile de bouger. Quel que soit le sort qui l'avait touché, son effet disparaissait. Pas que cela lui serve à grand chose sans sa baguette. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était plus dans la poche de sa robe. Il se demandait si elle était passée de la forme de celle d'Albus à sa véritable forme quand Nott l'avait prise. Cela aurait surement rendu Nott suspicieux, non ?

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Harry pour qu'il évite de penser à son principal souci : où était Malfoy ?

« Ironiquement, c'est le père de votre petit ami qui m'a donnée l'idée. Je me souviens quand Draco était chargé de la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Nous en plaisantions tous à l'époque, même si on ne le faisait pas en face de Malfoy, bien sûr. Lucius était déjà à moitié fou, il voulait désespérément revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il refusait toujours d'entendre des paroles méchantes sur son imbécile de fils. Et là, Draco nous a tous surprit en réparant l'Armoire à Disparaître et en nous donnant accès a Poudlard. Bien sûr, la mort de ce vieux Dumbledore n'a pas eu beaucoup d'importance sur le long terme, pas avec Potter toujours dan les parages. Et Draco a retourné sa veste immédiatement après la guerre. Putain de traître à son sang ! » La voix de Nott changeait, devenant plus rauque et beaucoup moins joyeuse.

Harry plia les doigts tandis qu'il flottait toujours dans une salle sombre. Une maigre chandelier avec plusieurs petites bougies diffusait une faible lumière. Elle révéla un corps qui pendait mollement contre un pilier en bois, les poignets enchainés au dessus de sa tête. Harry se sentit envahir par une vague de soulagement et d'inquiétude quand il aperçut les cheveux blonds.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda Harry avec difficulté. On pouvait à peine l'entendre.

« Quelle considération. Vous devriez plus vous inquiéter pour vous-même, M. Potter. »

Harry sentit le bois rugueux contre son dos quand Nott fit un geste avec sa baguette pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un second pilier. Il se débattit tandis qu'un autre sort fit lever ses mains, mais il était trop faible pour empêcher les chaines de métal de s'enrouler autour de ses poignets.

La minuscule forme de Flitwick s'éloigna de Harry, s'allongea et s'épaissit. Les coutures des vêtements craquèrent et des morceaux tombèrent, laissant un Alcott Nott habillé seulement d'un slip noir. Il attrapa un morceau de fer tordu et le posa sur une de ses épaules. « Pauvre Filius. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à sa misérable petite taille. »

Harry sentit la culpabilité lui serrer le cœur. Dans son inquiétude pour Malfoy, il n'avait pas une fois pensé au professeur Flitwick. Même maintenant il fixait sa tête blonde, espérant que Nott ne lui avait rien fait d'horrible. Harry pensa voir un tressaillement et la langue de Malfoy passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa bouche s'amincit. _Il est vivant_, pensa Harry, et il faillit soupirer tout haut. _Vivant et réveillé_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Fil... Au professeur Flitwick ? » questionna Harry.

« Pourquoi M. Potter ? Vous prévoyez de vous échapper et de le secourir ? »

Nott n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour parler. Il était occupé avec quelque chose sur la table, ignorant presque ses prisonniers. Malfoy releva la tête et regarda directement vers Harry.

« Je veux juste... savoir, » dit Harry. Il essayait de garder en mémoire qu'il était supposé être Albus. Sa force lui revenait doucement, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance quand on était enchainé à un poteau. « Vous l'avez tué ? »

Nott gloussa, et ce ne fut pas un son agréable. « Vous devez penser que je suis une sorte de monstre, mon garçon. Qu'est ce que votre père vous a dit sur moi ? »

« Seulement que vous aviez perdu votre fils, » dit doucement Harry.

Nott se retourna brusquement, le visage déformé par la rage. « Je n'ai pas _perdu_ mon fils ! Mon Théo m'a été enlevé ! Enlevé par _votre père_ ! »

Harry jeta un regard vers Malfoy, qui secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Malfoy connaissait surement mieux Nott que lui. Le blond lui demanda « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ? »

Nott inclina la tête pour fixer son regard sur Malfoy. « Faire ? Ma parole, tu ressembles à Lucius dans sa jeunesse. Draco a toujours préféré Narcissa, mais toi... »

Nott s'approcha et pris brutalement le menton de Malfoy dans sa main. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager, mais Nott resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce que ses doigts blanchissent. « Y-a t-il la même folie en toi, Scorpius ? Vas tu hurler de rage quand je vais découper ton petit Potter ? Très mauvais choix de partenaire, d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour vraiment regretter ta décision. »

Sur ces mots, il relâcha Malfoy qui le suivit d'un regard de pure haine. Le blond remua la mâchoire puis demanda : « Donc, vous prévoyez de nous tuer ? N'est-ce pas un peu démesuré dans la mesure où vous aller vous venger de toutes façons ? »

Nott secoua la tête et retourna vers la table en soupirant. « Une chose que j'ai toujours détesté chez les Malfoy. Ils pensent toujours être mieux que tout le monde. Un imbécile de gamin qui me traite de démesuré. Merci, M. Malfoy, vous m'avez rendu la tâche beaucoup plus facile. »

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Malfoy, qui lui répondit d'un geste du menton qui lui demandait clairement s'il avait une meilleure idée.

« Comment vous prévoyez de euh... faire ? » demanda Harry en essayant de défaire ses mains des chaines de métal. Elles étaient très serrées, ne lui laissant presque aucun espace.

« C'est très simple, M. Potter. Je prévois de vous torturer tous les deux jusqu'à la mort, et ensuite d'envoyer le souvenir à votre père pour qu'il le regarde encore et encore et encore. J'imagine qu'il va le partager avec Draco, cher Scorpius, ne te sens pas mis de côté. »

Harry recula, horrifié. L'idée de quelqu'un puisse vraiment faire subir ça à Albus lui donnait envie de cacher ses enfants du monde entier. Manifestement, Malfoy ressentait la même chose. « Espèce de connard cinglé ! » cria Malfoy.

Nott ricana sans se retourner. « Tu es déjà à cours de mots, Scorpius ? Quel dommage. Voilà, c'est presque prêt maintenant. Attendez; encore une chose. Nous n'avons pas besoin de compagnie pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne vous entendra crier depuis cet immeuble. Nous sommes loin de habitations et j'ai pris la précaution d'envelopper la pièce avec des Sorts de Silence. L'Armoire à Disparaître, en revanche... » Nott s'éloigna de l'Armoire et lança un _Confringo_; le meuble explosa en mille morceaux.

« Comment êtes vous rentré dans l'école, » demanda Harry. Il commençait à se sentir anxieux maintenant qu'il savait ce qui les attendait. Il devait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, récupérer sa baguette. Il doutait qu'un Accio sans baguette la ferait venir depuis la robe de Nott jusqu'à sa main.

« C'était d'une étonnante facilité, Albus. J'ai démonté l'armoire et j'ai métamorphosé chaque morceau en décoration de Noël. Elles ont été transportées sous le nez des Aurors en faction à l'école. Une fois à l'intérieur de la classe, j'ai retransformé chaque morceau en sa forme originale et remonté l'armoire. Le Bal de Noël a rendu ça tellement facile. Je devrais envoyer un cadeau au Comité d'Organisation. »

Nott s'éloigna des décombres fumants et retourna près de la table. « Alors voyons. Nous avons besoin de plus de lumière. » Après plusieurs incantations, Nott fit apparaître plus de chandeliers et les alluma en envoyant un jet de flamme de sa baguette. La pièce brillait d'une lumière chaleureuse. « Je ne veux pas que vos pères manquent un seul petit détail. » Le visage agité de Nott montrait une satisfaction déterminée. Harry déglutit péniblement, n'ayant aucune idée de comment le dissuader. Au moins, Albus et Scorpius étaient sains et saufs, mais Malfoy... Il regarda, impuissant, l'homme attaché de l'autre côté de la pièce. Malfoy réussit à produire un pâle sourire et le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement.

Il espérait que Malfoy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le secoure, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire et leur situation semblait sans issue.

« Il est temps de commencer, » déclara Nott. « Qui sera le premier ? »

« Laissez partir Scorpius. » dit Harry. « C'est mon père qui a laissé votre fils mourir. Vous devriez le punir. Malfoy n'a rien fait. »

« Vous avez raison. Draco Malfoy n'a rien fait. Il n'a _rien_ fait pour faire en sorte que l'assassin de mon fils reçoive une punition méritée ! Je lui faisait confiance pour qu'il punisse Potter et il n'a _rien_ fait ! »

« C'était un jugement équitable, » cingla Malfoy. « La mort de Théo était un accident et toutes les preuves l'ont prouvé. Votre tentative pour reporter la faute sur Potter et nier votre culpabilité d'avoir mis votre propre enfant en danger est pathétique ! »

Harry grimaça. Malfoy ressemblait plus à lui même qu'à Scorpius.

Nott gronda. « Tu recommences à utiliser les grands mots, Malfoy ? Très bien, on va commencer avec toi. » Un sort lumineux heurta Malfoy de plein fouet malgré le cri de détresse de Harry. Plusieurs autres sorts suivirent. Au bout d'un moment, la chemise de Malfoy pendait en lambeaux sur ses flancs. Un autre sort fit tomber les morceaux au sol. Miraculeusement, la peau de Malfoy n'était pas touchée.

« Alors, par quoi allons nous commencer ? » demanda Nott. Il tournait autour de Malfoy en tapotant sa baguette dans sa main.

Quand il fut aussi près que possible de Harry sur son parcours, Harry hurla « _Accio Baguette _! »

Nott haleta quand la baguette trembla et faillit lui échapper. Il resserra sa prise avec un regard maléfique, mais au moins son attention était détournée de Malfoy. « Albus Potter. Je vois que tu as hérité de la puissance de ton père. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'exploiter. » Nott fit une pause et un sourire malveillant fendit son visage. « Peut-être que si. »

Nott se rapprocha pour faire face à Harry. Il leva sa baguette et l'arrêta juste devant le front de Harry, puis il dit clairement «_ Imperio_. »

Harry sentit la paix l'envahit d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. L'Imperium était utilisé pendant les entrainements d'Aurors, mais rarement. Harry sentit tous ses soucis et ses responsabilités se dissiper, remplacés par un bienheureux sentiment de vide. Il se souvenait d'avoir été contrarié un moment plus tôt, mais cela ne lui semblait plus important.

Nott lança un sort qui ouvrit les menottes de Harry. Ce dernier baissa les bras et massa ses poignets d'un air absent. Nott recula rapidement, prudent. Harry le regarda curieusement.

« Va vers la table, » ordonna Nott. Cela semblait raisonnable, Harry s'exécuta donc en traînant des pieds, jusqu'à atteindre la table. Plusieurs objets y avaient été placés et il les fixa, sans intérêt.

« Prends le couteau. »

Il y avait un couteau cranté avec un manche en ivoire, situé près d'une longue et fine barre de métal. Harry s'en saisit et l'examina. Le manche était frais contre sa paume.

« Bien. Maintenant va jusqu'à Scorpius Malfoy. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien où était Scorpius... Ah oui. Square Grimmauld. Mais comment aller jusque là-bas ?

« Va jusqu'à Malfoy ! » s'énerva Nott.

Harry tourna son regard vers Malfoy, enchainé à un poteau. La vue était... exaltante. Harry fit quelques pas jusqu'à se tenir devant Malfoy. Il l'avait peut-être regardé avec plus de tendresse qu'il ne le fallait, mais dans son état actuel de relaxation, cela lui semblait seulement naturel. Harry sourit.

« Maintenant. Coupe-le. » La voix de Nott était sèche, elle tranchait dans l'esprit paisible de Harry, l'obligeant à lever le couteau. « Lacère son beau visage jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le reconnaître. »

Harry sentit sa main trembler sur le manche. Lacérer Malfoy ? _Pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça_ ? Une partie de lui se le demandait. Malfoy était bien trop beau pour qu'on marque son visage.

« Coupe. Le. » insista Nott. Harry leva sa main jusqu'à ce que la pointe du couteau repose contre la joue de Malfoy.

« Potter, » murmura Malfoy. « Combats-le. Je sais que tu peux résister. C'était le scoop de l'école pendant notre quatrième année. »

_Coupe le coupe le coupe le coupe le_. Les mots lui martelaient la cervelle, détruisant ses défenses. La pointe du couteau fusa, traçant une ligne sur la joue de Malfoy qui bientôt scintilla de rouge.

Nott rit. « Très bien. Encore. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, » murmura Malfoy.

Le couteau commença à trembler. Harry voulait obéir. Il voulait tellement abandonner et écouter cette voix insistante pour la faire taire, pour que la paix revienne. C'était tellement bien de ne pas avoir à penser. Tellement bien de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter, se tracasser, se poser des questions...

« Encore. » Le mot était insistant.

« Non, » dit Harry. Son bras tremblait et il l'éloigna du visage de Malfoy d'un geste vif. Du sang affluait au bord de l'entaille et une goute coula le long de sa joue. Harry sentit une vague d'horreur qui estompa les effets causés par l'Imperium. Il recula rapidement. « Non, je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. »

Puis il se retourna et jeta le couteau en direction de Nott. Il rebondit sur sont épaule et tomba sur le sol. Le lancer de couteaux était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Il se fixèrent pendant un moment, étonnés, et le « Oh, vraiment ! » de Malfoy atteignit les oreilles de Harry juste avant que Nott ne brandisse sa baguette de nouveau.

«_ Imperio_ ! » il hurla.

La force du sort stoppa Harry sur sa lancée, mais seulement un instant. Cette fois il repoussa la sensation d'oubli et plongea vers l'avant, faisant tomber Nott sur la table. Plusieurs objets métalliques s'éparpillèrent au sol et un des chandeliers tomba. Une flaque de cire s'enflamma et brûla ardemment, se diffusant le long du sol jusqu'au mur.

Harry referma la main sur la baguette. Lui et Nott luttaient pour s'en emparer. L'autre main de Nott griffait et tirait les cheveux de Harry, cherchant probablement un œil ou un oreille. Harry donna un coup avec son épaule et la table bougea à nouveau, dérapant sur le sol en bois. Nott tomba, Harry au dessus de lui, et finalement le brun lui arracha la baguette des mains.

Les ongles de Nott griffèrent la joue de Harry et sa main libre de toute baguette tapait sur la tempe de Harry, tandis qu'il essayait de se remettre debout. Les flammes craquèrent bruyamment. Apparemment le mur avait pris feu. Harry ignora Nott et transféra la baguette dans sa main droite avant de crier «_ Stupefix_ ! »

Nott devint mou et Harry chercha rapidement sa propre baguette dans sa robe. Rapidement, parce que les flammes commençaient à arriver vers eux depuis le chandelier tombé. Sa baguette et celle de Malfoy étaient dans une poche de la robe de Nott. Apparemment il leur avait juste prises sans les examiner.

« Bien joué, Potter, » dit Malfoy d'un ton sec. « Tu penses que tu pourrais t'occuper du feu, pour que nous ne soyons pas brûlés vifs ? »

« Tu as de fortes exigences, » se plaignit Harry. Il se releva et éteignit les flammes avec un jet d'eau. La fumée dans l'air se mélangeait à la vapeur. Sa tâche accomplie, Harry lança plusieurs sorts de Ligotage sur Nott. Ce connard ne s'échapperait pas cette fois.

Quand il eut fini, Malfoy demanda : « Tu prévois de me libérer bientôt ? »

Harry sourit et marcha vers Malfoy. « Je t'aime bien comme ça, moi, » avoua-t-il, mais son regard s'adoucit quand il vit le sang séché sur la joue de Malfoy.

« Je ne t'aurais pas imaginé du genre pervers, Potter. »

Harry soigna la coupure et nettoya le sang avec un morceau de la chemise de Malfoy et de l'eau. Puis il embrassa Malfoy, le libérant distraitement de ses liens. Malfoy l'entoura de ses bras et il restèrent dans la pièce enfumée, éclairée par quelque chandelles, s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que Nott commence à remuer.

xx*x*xx

Draco entra dans la pièce avec Scorpius, qui rayonna de fierté face à la réaction de son père. Le Grand Hall était spectaculaire, avec de gigantesques flocons cristallins qui brillaient et tournoyaient, mimant la neige en train de tomber au ralenti avant de disparaître juste au dessus de la tête des invités.

Au dessus des flocons, le plafond de glace révélait la nuit pleine d'étoiles; une vue qui n'était pas magique, pour une fois, car la froide et claire nuit était vraiment aussi belle.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demanda Draco, en pointant les flocons.

Scorpius acquiesça. « Ça et les appliques murales. »

Draco fit glisser son regard vers les lumières multicolores qui semblaient emprisonnées dans la glace qui tapissait le mur. Chacune émettait un halo de lumière circulaire, apportant une lueur festive aux bords de la pièce. Si on ajoutait à cela la lumière provenant du gigantesque arbre de Noël, cela rendait la joie des fêtes pratiquement palpable.

« Il y a Al et son père ! » Scorpius leur fit un signe de la main avant de bondir vers eux et d'entrainer Albus dans un étreinte amicale. Draco suivit plus doucement, puisque Potter était occupé à discuter avec le Professeur Kinder. Puis Potter se tourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard alla des pieds de Draco avant de remonter lentement vers le haut. Draco se sentit rougir à l'approbation bien trop évidente de Potter.

Potter s'approcha. « Malfoy, » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Potter, » répondit Draco sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Tu es... bien. » Potter eut un petit sourire satisfait et Draco se demanda combien d'adjectifs inappropriés il avait envisagé avant de choisir le plus inoffensif.

« Toi aussi, pour une fois, » admit Draco. En vérité, Potter était époustouflant. Il avait dompté ses cheveux et il portait une robe élégante d'un ton rouge si foncé qu'elle paraissait noire, sauf sous un certain éclairage. Sa fine cravate était légèrement défaite et il portait des gants blancs. Draco les remarqua quand ils touchèrent le revers de sa robe gris argent.

Potter se rapprocha encore plus près pour murmurer à l'oreille de Draco. « Tu es vraiment à croquer. Y a-t-il possibilité qu'on parte de la fête plus tôt ? »

« Tu es la belle de ce bal, Potter, » répondit Draco en s'éloignant pour calmer son pouls. « C'est à toi de me dire. » Il lança à Potter un regard d'avertissement, car Scorpius était déjà en train de les regarder de façon suspicieuse. Rien ne lui échappait. Sa tête blonde se pencha vers Albus et ils murmurèrent ensemble. Draco faillit râler à haute voix quand les yeux verts de Albus Potter se dirigèrent vers eux avec intérêt.

« Je partirais dès maintenant, si je pouvais, » dit Potter sans quitter Draco des yeux.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. Il devait s'éloigner de Potter et de sa folie manifeste. « Je crois que j'ai vu la Directrice et Flitwick. On se voit plus tard Potter. »

Potter se contenta de sourire et le regarda partir. Draco secoua la tête et se demanda pourquoi il était venu à cette fête. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les murs de Poudlard. Alcott Nott était enfermé pour de bon à Azkaban. Les garçons étaient de retour à l'école – ou plutôt, ils avaient été fde retour, avant de quitter l'école pour les vacances. Draco et Potter étaient retournés au travail et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Tout, exceptées les visites nocturnes de Draco à l'appartement de Potter, à tout moment. Le réseau de Cheminette de Potter lui était devenu aussi familier que le sien. Il savait que c'était de la folie, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Quatre jours plus tôt, ils avaient failli se faire découvrir par Ron Weasley, qui était apparu dans l'appartement de Potter de manière impromptue. Potter s'était précipité sur son bas de pyjama et était sorti l'accueillir, laissant Draco se tourner les pouces dans le lit de Potter en attendant de qu'il se débarrasse de l'imbécile.

Et Potter devenait de plus en plus ouvert à propos de la situation, faisant des allusions au fait que ça lui était égal de qui était au courant. Vraiment, c'était de la folie.

Bien sûr, il était assez fier des défenses renforcées autour de Poudlard. L'Effet Eros s'était révélé efficace pour améliorer la magie. Plusieurs rencontres érotiques clandestines à côté de chaque pierre magique, suivies par un sort lancé conjointement, avaient renforcé les défenses au point que Draco pensait qu'elles rivalisaient avec celles des Fondateurs.

Une tape sur son épaule attira son attention et il vit Scorpius qui lui souriait sournoisement. « Alors. » Le simple mot était chargé d'insinuations. « Toi et M. Potter. »

Draco lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais ne se fatigua pas à nier. Scorpius avait la fâcheuse habitude de savoir toujours quand il mentait. Draco aurait juré que son garçon était un Légilimens né. Malheureusement, le manque de protestations était une réponse suffisante pour son fils, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il retenait un cri. « Père ! »

Draco se racla la gorge et accéléra le pas, pressé de rejoindre Minerva McGonagall, qui lui offrirait un espace sécurisé. « Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, » dit Draco. Par _plus tard_, bien sûr, il entendait jamais de la vie.

« Draco Malfoy ! » l'interpella joyeusement Flitwick, et Draco fut épargné d'une plus longue discussion gênante sur Harry Potter. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre Potter des yeux tandis qu'il se baladait à travers la salle, l'air assuré et poli. Et _délicieusement beau_, Draco admit pour lui-même.

xx*x*xx

Harry regarda Malfoy échapper à son fils et arrêta de discuter avec Minerva et Filius. On avait trouvé le Professeur Flitwick dans la maison dans laquelle Harry avait combattu Alcott Nott, affamé, déshydraté, avec à peine de quoi se couvrir, mais vivant.

La maison faisait partie d'un château abandonné dans la campagne du Derbyshire. Une fois sortis du château et après avoir examiné leurs possibilités, cela avait était relativement facile de Transplaner avec Nott. Malfoy avait ramené Flitwick à Poudlard. Après ça, ils s'étaient à peine parlé pendant deux jours. Harry avait été occupé par la paperasse et les retrouvailles heureuses avec Lily et James.

Albus et Scorpius avaient quitté le Square Grimmauld après avoir obligé Harry à accepter de les laisser emménager là bas en sortant de Poudlard. Ils avaient apparemment beaucoup apprécié la vieille demeure pendant leurs vacances forcées. Harry préférait ne pas connaître les détails.

Harry avait parlé de la Carte du Maraudeur disparue à Albus, qui, en réponse, ne lui avait adressé qu'un sourire impertinent en commentant : « Hugo pique la Carte tout le temps. Je la récupère dans sa chambre dans la Tour de Gryffondor quand j'en ai besoin. Tu aurais du me demander où il la gardait. »

Harry avait seulement secoué sa tête, puisque finalement tout finissait bien. _Plus que bien_, il pensait maintenant, en regardant Malfoy sourire à quelque chose que Flitwick disait. Harry soupira presque face à cette vue. Il vivait pour ce sourire. Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il était ridiculement mordu de Malfoy, se convaincant rapidement qu'il se moquait de qui était au courant.

« Hey Papa, » dit Albus.

Harry détacha son regard du blond habillé d'argent et sourit à Albus. « Tu passes un bon moment ? » demanda Harry.

« Je passe un bon moment à te regarder reluquer M. Malfoy. » dit Albus en riant face à l'expression de Harry. Albus secoua la tête. « N'essaye même pas de le nier. Je connais ce regard. »

Harry grommela et pris Albus par le coude pour l'emmener loin d'un employé du Ministère qui adressa un signe amical à Harry. Quand ils furent dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les entendre, Harry demanda : « C'est si évident que ça ? »

« Seulement pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Enfin, pour Scorpius aussi, puisque c'est lui qui me l'a fait remarquer. Quand même, je suis un peu choqué. Ça s'est passé quand vous avez pris nos places ? »

Harry acquiesça et s'empêcha de passer la main dans ses cheveux, mais il attrapa une coupe de champagne quand un plateau d'argent flotta près de lui. Il but une gorgée et dit : « C'était inattendu. »

« N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? » questionna sagement Albus.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, » dit Harry. Il se sentait un peu gêné de discuter de sa liaison homosexuelle avec son propre fils.

« Ouais, les hommes ne parlent pas vraiment de leurs sentiments. Ça m'a pris trois ans pour avouer à Scorpius que je l'aimait _de cette façon_. » Albus secoua la tête. « Quelle gâchis. Mais à moins que tu ne lui dises quelque chose, aucun d'entre vous ne saura, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air sérieux. « Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? Je veux dire... J'espérais que peut être tu l'acceptes, mais James et Lily...? Oh mon Dieu, c'est une idée épouvantable. Je devrais tout arrêter dès maintenant et ne plus le voir. »

« Tu en as envie ? » demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

Harry fit tournoyer le verre vide dans ses mains et secoua la tête. « Non. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Et pas que... physiquement. » Harry enchaina rapidement pour couvrir la gêne de sa confidence. « Je veux dire, il est malin et intelligent et drôle et... je n'avais jamais connu ça. »

Albus lui donna une claque un peu brutale sur l'épaule. « Alors va le chercher, Papa. Le reste ira tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce que James et Lily diront, mais ce n'est pas à propos d'eux. Je sais qu'ils veulent que tu sois heureux, et c'était horrible de te voir seul pendant toutes ces années... » Albus s'interrompit, comme s'il en avait trop dit. « Enfin bref, c'est à toi de vois, mais si M. Malfoy est un tant soit peu comme Scorpius, » Albus secoua la tête et rit, « Tu aura des moments intéressants à venir. »

« Intéressants. Ouais, » dit Harry d'un ton désabusé. Il reposa son verre sur un autre plateau. Il se redressa et hocha la tête. « Merci, Albus. C'est étrange de recevoir des conseils de sa propre progéniture, mais... merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Papa. Et bonne chance. »

Harry acquiesça et se perdit dans la foule. Il allait en avoir besoin.

xx*x*xx

Le poignet de Draco le brûlait. Son sursaut de surprise aurait renversé son verre de whisky s'il ne l'avait pas complètement vidé un moment plus tôt. Il donna son verre à un étudiant habillé en serveur et remonta sa manche pour regarder le bracelet en argent.

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi ils ne les avaient toujours pas enlevés.

_Pavillon_ était tout ce qu'il y avait marqué. Draco dirigea son regard vers le seul fiasco de la décoration. Scorpius lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le pavillon était dans l'angle le plus près des portes principales, couvert de neige et croulant sous plus de lumières et de guirlandes que dans la Classe de Sortilèges. Des oiseaux blancs et rouges voletaient autour en gazouillant, se posant parfois sur les branches d'un buisson de houx.

Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il marcha quand même jusqu'au monument, évitant amis et connaissances avec un ou deux mots absents.

Potter se tenait seul à l'intérieur, appuyé contre la rambarde, regardant la foule. Draco le rejoignit et il remarqua rapidement Scorpius, qui était assis à côté d'Albus, au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants plus jeunes. Les cheveux violets de Teddy Lupin étaient bien visibles au milieu de tout ce monde. Albus avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air immensément heureux.

« C'est super, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Potter. Draco fut épargné de lui donner une réponse quand la main de Potter se posa sur la sienne et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts ensemble. Visiblement plus confiant, Potter l'entraina vers le centre du pavillon. Draco leva les yeux et vit que le gui était toujours en place. « Ça n'a pas été très bénéfique pour nous la dernière fois, » commenta-t-il.

« Pas de sortilège maléfique cette fois, » dit Potter en souriant, toujours en tenant la main de Draco. « J'ai vérifié. » Il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans son autre main... et la fit tomber. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et adressa un sourire penaud à Draco.

« Tu es vraiment désespérant. » dit Draco.

« Mais tu m'apprécies quand même, » répliqua Potter en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe.

« Je suppose, » admit Draco, en se rendant compte qu'il était surement atteint d'une sorte de folie pour se trouver ici avec Harry Potter, une foule de gens et de journalistes juste derrières les portes ouvertes de la structure de bois.

Potter se rapprocha de lui, le regard intense, comme d'habitude, prenant Draco dans ses filets. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Draco sentit le champagne, bien que Potter ne fût pas ivre, il ne pouvait pas après l'unique verre que Draco l'avait vu boire. Draco se sentait légèrement pompette, malgré son seul verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire, si tu n'es pas sûr » dit Potter en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Draco. Encore et toujours un Gryffondor.

« Je suis là, non ? » dit Draco sèchement, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Aucun sort ne frappa Draco cette fois, seulement l'ardeur réconfortante de la bouche de Potter et la sensation de son bras se glissant autour de sa taille. Le baiser s'approfondit et Draco sut qu'il y avait des sorts autres que ceux lancés par des baguettes, d'une magie plus importante que celle contenue dans les incantations. Pour la première fois il se sentit perdu dans cette magie, et probablement à sa place, également.

Quand le premier cri étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Draco, il enfoui simplement sa main dans les cheveux de Potter et se rapprocha de lui.

Malgré le drame qui les attendait sans nul doute, Draco savait que tout s'arrangerait à la fin. Il était avec Harry Potter, après tout.


End file.
